These Mountains That Divide Us
by Leaded-Pegasus
Summary: Perseus, the son and heir of Poseidon, is taken to a hidden kingdom after receiving serious wounds from a recent battle. In this city, he meets Annabeth, and overtime, falls in love with her. Unbeknownst to him, the two of them were never supposed to meet each other. Why? Because their kingdom's rulers are in a quarrel, meaning a story like this will only end in tragedy.
1. I: The Beginning

**A/N: I'm back with a new story, but this one has got a little twist! Rather than placing two of my favorite characters in present time, I'm kicking them back to Ancient Greece, where they will meet each other, and overtime, fall in love. This also means that they're in an AU, and might act a little different due to the times, but I'm going to try and keep them true to their personalities. I'm going to play it safe and rate this 'T' for teens, since I'm planning on some violence and romantic themes. No, not because I'm paranoid, like a lot of people seem to be. Really, if people were as paranoid as they said they were in descriptions, Fanfiction would be an insane asylum.  
**

* * *

These Mountains That Divide Us

I

The Beginning

_Perseus, son of Poseidon…_

Perseus lounged in the smaller, less ornate throne that was placed beside his father's before a massive table. Even if it wasn't even half as grand as his, it was still made of the finest fabrics and materials that there were to go around. Despite the twists and turns being royalty had to offer, it always paid off in the end, even with something as simple as a chair. And the decorative factor of their chairs hadn't even crossed his mind, considering the fact that it was the young prince's birthday. He instead occupied himself with watching people come and go, or the pretty girls dancing on the balcony that broke off from the vast and open-aired pavilion. The prince gave his father nothing more than a simple glance as he sat down to Perseus's right.

"Father," He greeted with a curt and brief nod. From the corner of his eye, he saw Poseidon return his hello with a similar nod,

"Perseus." Someone quickly came forward with a pitcher of wine and filled his father's glittering goblet. The server turned and disappeared into the crowd of patrons. Poseidon downed the glass before returning the glass to the table with a slight slam. He turned to Perseus, drops of wine trickling through his thick goatee, "What are you doing sitting here? Go, join your party."

"Why should I? There's no use in putting me up to women while you're simply going to turn around and throw me into the army." Perseus said as he mashed the side of his cheek into his fist. For a moment, it seemed as though the king didn't have a sharp-tongued response for his son, but he quickly mustered up one,

"You're a man now, Perseus. And that means you've got to _act_ like one. You and I both know that I can't exactly live forever. The _least_ you could do is humor me by at least trying to seek a suitable woman." Perseus let out a growl before pushing out of his chair with a loud squeak from it, but both noises simply got lost in the lively crowd of people mingling in the hall. His father stood as well, but the prince simply put a firm hand on his shoulder and shoved him back in his seat,

Perseus sighed, rearranging his blood red cape, "Save your breath, father. You can reprimand me later…but not here."

The tempered prince smeared the back of his hand over his forehead, which was dripping with a thin layer of perspiration. From a glance, it may appear as though he was anxious over approaching one of the many women at the party. But the truth to it was he was sweating simply due to the fact that it was a sweltering summer night. With his status and charming personality, it wasn't much to get a woman's attention, making the prince wonder what his father was so worried about. Perseus mentally cursed the heat that was causing his discomfort. He thought to himself that it might be wise to go out onto the top balcony and get some of the nice breeze. And on another note, he would be able to escape the party he disliked at the moment. He pushed through the clumps of patrons, striding towards the glittering double doors that led to the staircase. The ever so stealthy prince rounded the corner, and then jogged his way up the spiral staircase. Once he reached the top, now sweating more than ever, he slicked his hair back. But he was rewarded with the pleasant breeze he was able to receive from his bedroom balcony. He breathed in the fresh, clean air, and closed his eyes at the feeling of the breeze running through his moist hair. As he leaned forward on the railing, his eyes found their way to the mountain that bordered the kingdom to the north. If there was one thing Perseus deemed positive about joining the military was that he had high hopes to see whatever was over that mountain, as he had never been told, no matter how much he pleaded. The only thing he was allowed to do was guess what was over the top of the mountain, which didn't bring much except a laugh at how ridiculous his assumption was. The reason why he didn't know what was on the other side of the land? Apparently, it was top secret, even if he was the prince.

"I thought I would find you up here." A deep voice remarked from behind Perseus. The prince jumped slightly at the surprise, but sighed in relief that it was just his lifelong friend and ally, Gruev.

"Gruev…you startled me."

His friend simply chuckled, "What? Did you think I was your father?" This seemingly innocent joke made Perseus grimace at how lucky he was it hadn't been Poseidon.

"Of course not," The prince lied. His friend leaned against the bar, looking out across the desert for a moment or two.

"I hear your father's already requesting that you join the military." He started, gripping the hilt of his sword. After not getting an answer from Perseus, he glanced over, "Well?"

"Well, yes. That rumor is in fact, true." Perseus shifted from his lean to grab the railing tightly, "I've just turned fifteen, and he already wants me out of his sight. I don't blame him though; anybody would want me out of their lives." Gruev laughed at this.

"Oh, you're not half as bad as you think."

Perseus grunted, "If you say so. So, when do you ship out?" Gruev looked down at his boots, his good-natured mood diminishing.

"Tomorrow morning. And who knows when I'll get back." This was news to Perseus. He had known that his friend was moving out at some point, but he didn't know this soon. He clapped his friend's shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance.

"I know you, and I know that you'll come out fine."

"As much as I wish I could say you're right, my friend, I still have my doubts. The caves of the Dark Men are no place for us. But I can still say this-good luck in training."

Perseus nodded, releasing his hand, "Thank you." Gruev nodded before swiveling in the direction of the exit. He stopped in his tracks in the doorway, and glanced at Perseus,

"Oh, and be sure to write me, will you?"

"I will, but you do the same."

Gruev cracked a tired, worn out smile, "You have my word."

Perseus thought the night couldn't get worse. From the news that he was getting thrown into the military and that his friend was going off into the caverns that lurked with the Dark Men was enough to make anyone go sour. But it didn't take long for the party to bring awful to a whole new scale when his father reappeared on his balcony.

"You should join in on the festivities, my son. After all, you won't be having them much longer." Poseidon flashed a wicked smile at his somewhat sickening joke.

"I already told you _father_," Perseus snarled, "I have no interest in this party that is really for your benefit."

His father acted like this notion was a shock to him, "Now why would you say something like that? Your happiness is in-"

"Your best interest?" Perseus cut Poseidon off, "I have heard these words countless times. Your best interest is your heir, and so far, you're not exactly picking the best women for that job. Who do you expect me to marry? The withered old wives of the generals who are long past their childbearing years? No…this is my duty. The last thing I want now is your help." Poseidon seemed taken aback for a moment, but his expression soon melted into a stony one as he glowered at Perseus. He took two paces toward his son, cornering him against the railing of the balcony, snatching the front of his son's cape into his massive hands. Perseus let out a yelp as Poseidon tipped him off the edge, a firm grip on him,

"I would kill you, if it wasn't for the fact that you are my son. But then again…" He glowered at Perseus as he tipped him further over the edge, "It's still in consideration."

The prince gulped, "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken out of turn. I really am in your best interests, and I shouldn't have second-guessed you."

The king's expression settled a bit, "I'm glad you finally realized that," Poseidon broke into yet another crooked grin as he pulled his son back up, "But hear this, my son…I have high expectations on what kind of man you'll be when you return. And above all, what kind of husband you'll be."

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, it's an alternate universe. I don't ask this very much, well, at least I think I don't, but it helps me out a lot: If you are enjoying the story so far, tell me! I really like to hear whether or not the community likes my writing. And if you don't, that's fine, too! I totally understand if you don't, everyone has different tastes when it comes to stories. And if you don't want to review, or simply don't have the time to, that's also understandable. It also really helps me out if you would add my story to your favorites, or the stories you're following. And lastly, feel free to check out some of my older stories if you want, there might just be another story you would like just around the corner.**

**Thanks a bunch, guys!**

**~Leaded-Pegasus **


	2. II: The Road to Hell

**A/N: For all of you Percy and Annabeth lovers out there, she probably won't be coming into the picture anytime soon. I want to stretch this story out so it's a little more natural and flows well. Not only that, but so we can really feel what the character's feeling. But for those of you who are in for a little adventure and action, stick around, it's going to be coming up. What I'm planning on doing is making this a fifty-chapter, five-part deal, pretty simple.**

* * *

II

The Road to Hell

"My prince," A curt voice ordered from the foot of Perseus's bed. Perseus breathed in, running a hand through his disheveled hair. His head pounded, not only from how furious he was about to be at whoever had awakened him, but from the alcohol he had consumed the night before. Perseus shot out of bed, his eyes burning in their sockets,

"How dare you awaken me?" He demanded of the man standing in front of his bed, only to jerk his head in the direction of the window. It was still fairly dark out, "Do you have any idea what time it is?" The moonlight barely made out the features of the man, but from the little it gave off, he could tell it was one of the many messengers who sent their news to various people in the castle.

"My prince, the king has sent me here to prepare you for your journey." He droned.

Perseus smacked a hand up to rub his eyes, "What journey, you fool? I have to leave for the military-there is no time for this supposed journey you speak of!"

"But this journey is for the military, my prince." The messenger announced, followed by an eerie note, "You are to be sent down into the caves."

"The caves?" The prince's foul tone quickly changed into a more concerned one, "But the Dark Men are down there!"

"You will not be entering the caves that belong to the Dark Men. There in an encampment inside the mountains that you will be stationed in until your training is complete." The messenger hissed, almost as if Perseus's cowardly behavior amused him.

Perseus let out a huff of relief, "Well in that case-go on then, I need to prepare myself for the trip. When will the driver be ready?" He asked as he refastened his pants and crawled out of bed. He descended down the spiral staircase towards the baths.

"But, my prince, there is no driver."

Perseus snorted, "What? Does my father expect me to walk to the mountains? They're miles away." The messenger simply replied with a yes, he had to walk, and then, with a short bow, slinked away into a dark hall. Perseus, with an almost theatrical sigh, turned down a hallway himself once he was at the bottom of the stairs. When he reached the bath house, he found that there had already been one prepared. Floating here and there on the top of the steaming hot water were rose petals, but Perseus simply scooped them out of the water and tossed the dripping wet things onto the floor. He hated the scent they gave off. He removed his crumpled pants and sunk down into the warm water. As Perseus soaked he considered getting himself out of this mess he was in. Perhaps he could talk his way out of joining. Or he could injure himself? If he got a bite or sting of some kind, he could get away. He could have many opportunities to get bit by a Rattlesnake or Scorpion while he was traveling to the caves. The wild thoughts kept his mind off of things, even though most of them were now impossible. Perseus stepped out of the bath, which had since gotten cold, and dabbed himself with a towel that had been set out. Wrapping the towel tightly around his waist, he padded over towards the dressing room, leaving wet footprints behind.

The prince gave himself a quick once-over before the mirror. He had fitted himself with a baggy, white-colored shirt, brown pants, and sturdy boots. He walked out of the bathhouse, scooping up his belt that held his sword on the way out. As he fastened the belt loosely over his articles of clothing, a firm hand clasped his shoulder, making Perseus automatically tense. Another hand wrapped around the other side of his body and clasped over his mouth. By now, the prince was trying to scream for help from somebody, anybody…The mysterious person half-dragged, half-forced Perseus into a small corridor that was lined with various artifacts coated with dust. Things that had long since been forgotten in the kingdom's history were brought here to do just what neglected things were supposed to do: collect dust and rot in the dark. As they neared the end of the hall, the body forced him against a battered old portrait,

"Calm yourself, Perseus! It's only me." A familiar voice said in a whisper that was almost that of a hiss. Perseus calmed himself enough to stop struggling, but not enough to control his anger,

"What are you doing? Let me go!"

"Shh! We can't let the guards hear us. I need to tell you something that's too important to wait." He clasped his hand back over to glance over his shoulder without any sound.

Perseus managed to wriggle himself free long enough to talk, "Then what is it? I must leave soon, otherwise people will be wondering whether or not I actually left."

"I'm deserting the army," Gruev abruptly replied as he put his hand over Perseus's mouth a third time to continue uninterrupted, "A merchant in town told me of the wonders on the other side of the mountain, so that's where I shall go."

"And what proof does he have? That man is an insane one, if he thinks there's something on the other side. Much less something that could be called a wonder."

"So what if he's wrong?" Gruev barked, causing Perseus to force himself against the portrait more. After a few breaths, Gruev was calm once more, and continued in a hushed voice, "Even if he is, it wouldn't matter. This kingdom is a cruel one, Perseus. Your father may seem like a great man, but in truth, he is a tyrant. Those people down there," Gruev jutted his thumb in the direction of the city below them, "Are living under fear. Poseidon only wants more power and wealth, and to make it worse, he has no plans in sharing it with the people. The same descendants of those have served for the forefathers of Poseidon himself." As much as Perseus wanted to agree with his friend, he backed down. This was his father they were talking about for one, no matter how cruel and cold he was. It was just the way things worked.

"Let me go with you," Perseus said impulsively, breaking away from Gruev's hold, "We could see what is really over the mountain."

After a seemingly long stretch of time, Gruev answered his friend's offer, "As much as I wish I could, I cannot allow you to come with me. Your father's wrath would be too much if he managed to catch the two of us."

"But he wouldn't. Just-please…" Perseus knew it was useless pleading like a small child, it would only make him look weaker.

"I'm sorry, Perseus." Gruev's head drooped in the darkness, "Now I must leave, before the sun comes up. You should do the same; you've got a long trip ahead of you."

In attempt to lighten the mood, the prince scoffed, "It's not that far."

"Oh, it's a longer distance than you think. Now come on, I'll walk you to the door."

As they exited the abandoned hallway, heavy footsteps approached them. They froze in the middle of the front doors of the castle, squinting to see who was nearing. It was Poseidon, clad in heavy armor and a war helm beneath his beefy arm. At the sight of Poseidon, Gruev stiffened to attention.

"Ah, Perseus. I see that you're off." He said with a slightly casual note, but quickly turned stern after taking a small glance at Gruev, "At ease, captain."

"Why are you up at such an early hour, father? It seems as though you would rather be sleeping away your plentiful time at the moment."

Poseidon shifted in his boots almost with unease, "Something has…come up in the caves. Something important." Perseus's frown deepened. If it required his father's presence, it _had_ to be pretty important.

"Well that's quite vague." Perseus remarked.

"Yes, well…" Poseidon trailed off in attempt to change the subject, "I assume I'll be meeting you at the planned location, Captain?"

Gruev snapped his chin up sharply, "Yes, sir." The prince glanced away, knowing where ever this aforementioned place was, his friend wouldn't be there.

"Excellent. Shall we get a move on, Perseus? I wish to get a leg up if we are to beat the sun, if you don't mind."

"I don't think I know what you're getting at, when did anyone say you were coming with me?" Perseus demanded, furrowing his brow at Poseidon.

"This matter you were wondering about asks for my attention in the caves, like I said, and the last time I checked is where you are traveling to for training. Am I wrong?"

Perseus gritted his teeth. It was awful enough that he had to travel through the desert, but now, he had his father to contend with, "No, you're not wrong…I guess I hadn't heard I was going to have to _escort_ you to the caverns."

"Never mind that," Poseidon said, snapping his attention to Gruev, "Move out, Captain."

Gruev gave the king a sharp salute before the doors swung open and he jogged down the steps and out of sight, flashing Percy a look with his eyes as he vanished.

"Strange," Poseidon remarked as he started down the steps himself.

"What's strange?" Perseus questioned bitterly.

His father shrugged, "He seemed to be in a rush…I wonder what for." Perseus, worried about his friend's well-being, quickly started a new conversation,

"So how are you going to make the journey across the desert? Carriage? Horseback? Or am I going to have to carry you?" Perseus grinned in satisfaction when he saw his father's fists clench at his side, and his voice contracted,

"None of those will be necessary. I plan to walk, just as you are." Perseus let out a huff of air, not just from how hot it already was, but at the fact that this was already a long and painful start to an even more long and painful walk.

* * *

**A/N: I have a feeling writing quarrels for Perseus and Poseidon are going to be a lot of fun.**

~L-P


	3. III: Welcome to Hell

**A/N: I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for reading my story so far. I'm so glad to know that so many are enjoying my story so far. It really means a lot to me. On an extra note, I'm going to start dividing up the parts in the chapter with lines so it's a little easier to read. I thought that if I put a couple of spaces in between parts it would show, but something closes the spacing for some reason. **

* * *

III

Welcome to Hell

"Ah, this is nice. Just a simple walk with my son. What could be better than this?" Poseidon sighed leisurely at his comment, one that almost sounded as though it was made to be comical.

"You and I both know that there are a lot of things that could be better than this," Perseus snarled as he glared at his father. They strolled through the street, and despite the negative feelings he harbored towards his father, Perseus almost felt like they were on a normal walk. As much as he wished it was, he knew full well that it wasn't, and that he needed to get his head out of the clouds. Perseus was joining the military _today_. The blood spilled in wars flowed constantly from people of all ages, no matter how young or old you were, no matter how wealthy or poor you were.

"As right as you are about that, you still have to admit that this is nice in some form." Poseidon replied quietly. Perseus almost bought his father's supposed sincerity, but he knew him too well to think that he would suddenly become kind. His father's heart was a cold stone, if he even had one, that is, "But never mind that. We should hurry, if we are going to get to the caves before dark." Silence fell between them afterwards, which Perseus didn't mind at all. His mind was occupied with more important things. Like whether or not his friend would truly manage to escape his father's iron fist he held around the city. It was something that was going to toy with his mind until he at least got a message from his friend, or personally saw to it he escaped, meaning that he himself would have to cross the borders. Something that Gruev had told him not to do. But what if Perseus did? What if there was some glorious city or sanctuary on the other side where they could live freely and away from Poseidon's prying eyes? A place, perhaps, where Perseus could settle down with a wife. One that the king had no say on. One that he really, truly loved. He sighed, exhausted of thinking of the many possibilities on what could be on the other side of the mountain. Though he knew he could dream, he knew they would never come true. Not even in a million years…

* * *

"Damn this heat!" Poseidon spat, rubbing his forehead with the heel of his palm. Even though Perseus himself knew that it was blistering hot, he kept a stronghold on his complaints, unlike his father, who was whining like a child.

"Maybe you should go back," Perseus jeered, "It would be a lot nicer going by carriage, don't you think? Not only that, you could spare me from your ever so painful crying."

Poseidon waved him away, grabbing his knees and huffing, "Bah, there's no point! By the time I got back to the palace, I could have already been inside the caves." Perseus's shirt lifted slightly, revealing the canteen of water he had strapped to his belt. Poseidon eyed it greedily,

"So, you've had water all this time, eh, boy?" He sneered, flashing his sniveling personality.

"You'll be fine, I'm sure you won't waste away in this heat quite yet." Perseus muttered before cautiously hiding his canteen again under his shirt. To help both his father and himself from thinking about the heat, he mustered up what he could say without his throat becoming too parched, "So…what are they like?"

"Be more specific-about the _what_ you're talking about, boy." Poseidon gulped, red-faced, "What? Do you mean the caves?"

"Yes."

Poseidon laughed before coughing loudly, "They let you escape the heat, and that's about the only positive thing about them."

Perseus nodded weakly, "That's good news for a change. But what of the negatives?"

"There is one thing," Poseidon looked over, using the small bit of strength he had left, "There is no light…only darkness." He panted a few times before continuing, "Many go in, few come back. Let's hope you are one of the small remaining who submerges from the caves sane enough." Poseidon, spotting an old sun-bleached log, dragged over and took a seat on it, as if talking of the caves drained him of all his energy. Perseus, feeling the smallest hint of pity, strode over and handed his father the canteen.

"Drink," He ordered, "Just not too much. We need some for the rest of the way." Poseidon knocked the water back, taking several massive gulps before handing the bottle back to Perseus. It was already half gone in just one sitting from his father.

"Well that was," Poseidon paused, drying his lips, "Refreshing. As far as warm water goes." Perseus looked up over his father's head at the caves. They didn't look that much further away. But after his father's remark at how the caves could make most anyone lose their minds, he almost felt as though he would rather wander in the desert until he dried up under the sun.

"You fear the caves, don't you, father?"

Poseidon's eyes rolled down to the grains of sand beneath his feet, "…Yes. I have only been inside twice. The first, for military training, as you are. The second, well, the second was to battle."

Perseus tipped his head, frowning, "Battle who? The Dark Men?"

Poseidon hesitated for a moment, as if he didn't want to truthfully answer his question, "Yes. Of course it was the Dark Men," The king said with finality, almost as though he was trying to convince himself of that, "Who else would it be?"

"Nobody, father. Obviously it would be the Dark Men." Dancing away from the conversation. He knew his father wasn't being truthful about something, and he had full intention on figuring out what it was one way or another, "Get up. We need to keep moving."

* * *

By the time the sun had started its descent and the moon itself was beginning to rise, the father and son pair had made it to the mouth of the cave. On either side of the cave's entrance was an unlit torch. Perseus removed one from the wall,

"Well? How are we going to light it?" Perseus inquired, searching around for something.

"Don't worry, there will be a guard inside who can start it," Poseidon reassured, "Let's just get inside, I'm roasting like a pig here." Perseus led the way down the dark cavern. The rock was the strangest color he had ever seen. All around them, the walls and floors were made up of thick slabs of glossy rock.

"What type of rock is this father?"

"I'm not entirely sure." He replied, "Now get a move on and stop wondering about these old things." At this, Poseidon kicked the wall with his heavy boot.

Up ahead, Perseus could see a faint light glinting off the curious rock ceiling. Before he knew it, they were face-to-face with one of the two guards from the kingdom. One of them was facing their direction, the other facing towards another cave entrance. But for some outlandish reason, there was a third cave entrance besides the one they had just entered through and the one that a guard was not posted by. No light could be seen inside, just a pitch black core. The guard took the dead torch from Perseus and hovered it over a live one welded to the wall. As he did this, Perseus pointed towards the cavern,

"Father, what's down there?" From the corner of his eye, he spotted the two guards look at each other with unease.

Poseidon also glanced at the guards, "Nothing. It's a dead end, and nothing more. An awful accident that happened down there, a horrifying explosion." Perseus frowned, not knowing what to say. He knew it was yet another lie. It had to be. But the thing he was pondering more was what his father could possibly be covering up.

"If you say so, father." Perseus took his torch back from the guard before continuing down the next cave. As he passed the dead end, he could've sworn he heard voices and laughter of the faintest sound that could possibly be heard. Were the caverns already getting to his mind? Slowly unraveling it and creeping through the crevices like a small worm writhing through the dirt? He hoped it wasn't this, but instead simply a figment of his imagination.

* * *

**A/N: I hope all of you have an awesome weekend and/or Easter Sunday to any of you who celebrate it! Oh, and quick quiz-Any of you have an idea on who "Gruev" is? It's a pretty easy question to answer. **

**Until Next Week,**

**~Leaded-Pegasus**


	4. IV: A Strange Presence

**A/N: A good bulk of these chapters in this first part will be fairly slow-paced. It's disappointing, I know, but I can't make this a consistent extravaganza all of the time. There will be moments of shock and awe, of course...**

* * *

IV

A Strange Presence

Perseus splashed a handful of cold water over his face once, twice, until he was revitalized enough to trudge over to their encampment. He dropped onto the sharp gravel, wrapping himself in his woolen cape and inching towards the fire.

"Have you looked at yourself in the mirror recently, princess?" One of the other men catcalled a few feet away. At this, Perseus ran a hand across his jaw, and was almost shocked to feel a thin layer of hair. Three months of sitting in a cave could do that to you. He glanced around at his surroundings, or what he could see of them at least. They were scattered around on a massive cliff of that was simply called "Dark Rock." The walls and high ceiling above them were composed of it also. As for what was below them, well, Perseus didn't know. Many of the more seasoned troops posted inside the cave said it was just a bottomless maw. If there was one thing that was positive to Perseus, he didn't want to find out what was at the bottom.

"So, what does the Captain have planned to put us through today?" A trainee muttered a few feet away by the other fire.

"Another scouting mission," Another said gruffly. Perseus sighed at this. He usually got the worst times to go scout. While everyone else was sleeping, he got shoved out away from camp to stare out into the dark void around them, searching for everything and anything that could potentially slit their throats in their sleep. Every night, he would have to sit there, and in the end, would see nothing but the darkness that engulfed them all. In fact, the camp would get so dreary certain days that he almost yearned something bad happened. At least it would give at least one day some flavor. He was about to scrounge around for some food until a scream interrupted his search,

"Up! All of you!" Captain Augustus marched out onto Dark Rock before the rest of the soon-to-be soldiers, his teeth gritted. The Captain wasn't easy on the eyes to begin with, even when his teeth weren't bared like a wild dog. An eyeball-sized stone was lodged inside one of his sockets, while the rest of his face had its fair share of scarring. But when he strode around with his best war face, Augustus almost appeared as if he had been born to be in the heat of war, "Get ready to leave, we're going on a scout mission." He announced before glancing at a troop, who was slumped against the wall with his helmet tipped down over his eyes.

"Get-Up!" He screamed before battering the butt of his sword down onto the back of the helmet. The troop fell out of place and down in front of the Captain's boots. Augustus crouched down in front of the soldier, who had supposedly been posted as a guard until he drifted off to sleep, "The rest of you swine, get out of my sight. I'll meet you at the edge of the camp." He ordered with a glance over his shoulder. The twenty or so troops lined up so they could all shimmy across the small ledge that led to the unoccupied and unchartered areas of the cavern.

"Pick up your skirt, princess." Someone called to Perseus, followed by a loud orchestra of snickers. He gripped the hilt of his sword at this, but he held his tongue. He supposed his peers had good reason to loathe him. At least he thought they loathed him. But if they didn't, he wouldn't know for the life of him why they directed such insults at him. As usual, he got forced back to the end of the long line that slowly receded as the men rounded the corner on the ledge. As the last member of the party disappeared around the corner, Perseus got a footing on the ledge, but very cautiously, as the ledge was known to break in certain spots. As he rounded the corner himself, Perseus spotted a dim torch flickering a few yards away. The way the light illuminated the faces of the men was almost ghostly, and he cringed slightly. Perseus let out a feeble breath when he jumped down onto a second cliff, it could be nerve-wracking on the ledge, not knowing whether or not you had your very foot on a place that might give out at any second on you.

"What are you all standing around for? Get moving!" Augustus suddenly barked as he clambered off the narrow ledge.

"Where's Santos, sir?" A troop asked from amongst the small crowd.

A defiant smile crawled onto the Captain's face, "You don't need to worry about Santos, men. He's…receiving disciplinary consequences. Now let's stop worrying about that scoundrel and move!" They didn't have any trouble following that order at all. If there was something you quickly learned about Captain Augustus is that you followed every single order he gave to you. As they marched across the bridge-like extension made of stone, the Captain began to preach about various things. How the Dark Men were nothing more than vicious animals who, according to him, mined these mountains of the precious gems and other riches and initially stole them from the kingdom. Perseus looked down at his grimy boots. How were they stealing anything? The mountains marked a neutral strip of land that belonged to no one and divided the kingdom from whatever may stand on the other side. After marching a while, Captain Augustus ordered them to stop, "Not far from here, there is a small lake." The Captain began calmly. At this, the men began to chatter excitedly.

"Enough!" Augustus snapped, "This isn't just any lake. Swimming about in the water are small fish. Small, but when there are enough, they can tear you to shreds." He paused long enough for this to settle in amongst the men, "So, the only thing this calls for is a small game that all of you will be playing. There will be two teams. One will be headed by Titus, the other…Perseus." Augustus's voice faded from Perseus's ears, and time seemed to have slowed down as he braved himself to look at Titus. Of course, the Captain had picked him to lead a group of people against the largest, most rough looking man in their squad who was the ringleader of the group who constantly toiled with him.

"Well, Princess? Do you have a plan or not?" Perseus looked over towards a group of ten or so people looking at him expectantly with their arms folded.

"Sorry, what's our objective, exactly?" He winced instantly at the reaction of his group members.

"I can't believe the Captain put us in the group this brat was leading," Someone grumbled, while another stepped forward, looking a little more sympathetic,

"Let's not just jump to consequences, shall we?" He asked before turning his back to the rest of the group, giving Perseus a faint wink. Just then, the prince noticed a rather large scar that ran down the face of the unnamed soldier, "He was probably a little too caught up on thinking of a plan, right?"

Perseus broke out of his deep thoughts again to answer him, "Er…"

"You see?" His savior whirled back towards the team, who nodded warily, "Now, what Captain Augustus was saying, is that our objective is to keep the enemy team off that rock over there," He regarded over towards the lake, where a massive, but stout boulder was sitting in the middle.

"So, do you really have a plan, or was Lex just trying to save you from your inevitable embarrassment?" A teammate ridiculed.

Perseus straightened up, "I do have a plan actually."

"Let's hear it, then!" Lex encouraged, almost as though he was teasing him. But from how convincing his hopeful grin looked, Perseus gave into the added support.

"It's a really plain idea, but it should work."

* * *

"Just remember, stick to the edges, and try not to let them get close!" Perseus called to his team members, who were bordering the edge of the flat rock. He strained his eyes in an attempt to see where the enemy team was on the sandbar across the minuscule lake. But from the fact that Augustus had ordered them to light some torches on their miniature island, he knew Titus would be able to find them without breaking a sweat.

"Are you positive this is going to work?" Lex mumbled almost inaudibly, but loud enough that Perseus was just barely able to make out what he was saying.

"Or course not," Perseus nearly wheezed from the anxiety and pressure he was feeling from this situation he was in. It was almost as though the tension among the group was floating above them, or the tension was a tangible, living, breathing thing judging their every move and error in execution.

His supposed friend laughed beside him heartily, "You know, you're not as awful as Titus and everyone else says you are. Even if you are the prince, you're not half-bad."

He didn't know whether or not to take this as a compliment or an insult, "Well, thanks, I suppose…"

"Ah, it's not a problem at all. I've actually been meaning to talk to you since I found out you where the king's-" A large pattern of splashes from the other end of the lake interrupted Lex, "That's not good. It's sounds as though they've finally come up with a plan. Probably not as good as yours, eh, Perseus?"

Perseus put on a small smirk at this. As simple and straightforward as it was, Lex was probably right. It was fairly hard to believe that the group of brutes they were headed against had the slightest amount of wit or brains required for a good combat plan. But then again, those brutes could be unpredictable at times. And if that was the case at the moment, part of them was already in the water with the man-eating fish.

"Hmm, it's kind of quiet, don't you think?" Lex muttered with the slightest hint of uncertainty. He couldn't have made such a remark at a more perfect time, because soon after he did, a watery hand clasped the ankle of his boot. He fell swiftly, and Perseus slid to the ground and grabbed his wrist. He tugged Lex back towards the rock that held them, as his newfound friend assisted him by attempting to free his foot from the grip of the attacker. Finally, the perpetrator gave up, releasing Lex's foot in the process. The two crashed backwards, stacking on top of each other.

"Well," Lex said, panting heavily, "That was close. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Perseus obliged before standing, sticking a hand out towards Lex. He took it, gripping Perseus's forearm before he pulled him up on his feet. The prince took a quick glance at their defenses, and his heart nearly jumped out of his throat when he saw a rather large gap, a gap where someone was supposed to be standing.

"Who's missing? And why are they out of their spot?" He demanded before walking over to someone standing beside the empty spot,

"Isn't it obvious?" He scoffed in reply, "I looked away for one moment, and the next, he was snatched off the rock and into the water. So much for your genius plan, Princess." Perseus retracted his fists tightly before containing himself enough to walk over towards his spot. But as he turned to do so, he gasped when he saw a larger gap in the force field of people around the boulder. Five or so people, including Lex, had been pulled into the water. His friend submerged out of the water long enough to give him a small portion of advice,

"Perseus!" He gagged up water momentarily before continuing, "They're picking us off! One by-" Lex was pulled down a second time. He turned in place in desperation, and his throat closed off for a split second when he saw he was alone on this rock. There was a loud splash of water behind him, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand,

"Well, well. This is quite the surprise," A deep voice teased, "I was expecting you to be the first person to be pulled under, Princess."

Perseus turned, only to have the hand of Titus clutch around his neck and raise him into the air. In the faint light that the torches behind Perseus provided, he could see large gashes on Titus's face. Those fish looked as though they really did as much damage as Captain Augustus said they did. Titus walked him over towards the edge, "Those fish hurt. You're in for quite the treat, Princ-" A scream interrupted Titus abruptly.

"Help! Those fish have me!" Titus looked out at the water with little results, since the torches were beginning to slowly dim. Perseus tried to spot the endangered man, but was caught in Titus's grid-locked handle on him, "Help!" Perseus, in a final attempt to free himself, managed to land a punch that ran straight across the rugged face of Titus. He, to Perseus's surprise, released him from the good blow he had managed and he dove into the water. For Perseus, it appeared as though he was going to see how bad those bites really hurt firsthand.

* * *

**A/N: So, how do you like Perseus's new nickname? It was easy enough to think of when comparing him to the other trainees for the military. I imagine them all being a lot more tough than him, for obvious reasons. And finally, can you think of who Lex is? It's still as easy as "Gruev," of course.**

See ya' Next Saturday,  
~Leaded-Pegasus


	5. V: The Dark Men

**I'm sorry it's been slow the past few chapters, and a lot of you I know what Percy to become a hero. There will be some major "epicness" in later chapters to come. A lot of you are probably yearning for some Annabeth as well, but she may be referred to sooner than you think. I'm not going to give anymore hints away, and I'll leave you guys to figure out the rest. Thank you for all of the support in these past few chapters, and it's really crazy how fast this story picked up. Well, enjoy!  
**

* * *

V

The Dark Men

Perseus gritted his teeth as he dug his hands into the sand at the edge of the water. He pushed himself, along with the victim of a fish swarm, onto the bar of sand, gasping for breath. In the short distance between the two groups, he could hear the cries of triumph from Titus and the rest of his group. One by one, the group of his own team carried themselves to shore, the last one being Lex. He fell to his knees,

"Whew…that was…different. I suppose that wasn't a good a plan as I said it was, but still, not bad, Perseus."

"Not bad? Not bad! You must have been on a different team, Lex." Someone on their team limped over, a hand clutched to a bleeding wound on his thigh, "I hope I never have to go through with that again. He was the last man standing, of course, and he dove in to save someone on the _other_ team."

Perseus managed to get to his feet. Like many of his team members, he had received his fair share of bites from the hidden killers in the water, "What was I supposed to do? Idly stand by while he got eaten alive?"

"Why do you care? He was on the other team!" The unnamed man said before lightly shoving Perseus.

"That was earlier, during a ridiculous and dangerous game! What if it had been you out in the water? Well?" Perseus was nose-to-nose with the troop, who was now at a loss of words. Lex stepped in, putting a firm hand on each of their chests,

"Let's put this to a stop right now, before the Captain-"

"Now that," Augustus said, timing his melodramatic entrance just right with a punch of sarcasm, "Was quite the performance. It could've been a real production, if we weren't all confined to this cave." Perseus, along with everybody else, stared at Captain Augustus with disbelief, "So, what the hell are you all standing around for? Let's move!"

* * *

As they returned to their makeshift base, Perseus tore off his helmet and sunk down onto a rock, not only from pure exhaustion, but from the heavy burden failure weighed on his shoulder. Most carried themselves over to fire pits to get them started once more, but a single person shuffled over beside him: Callias.

"Rough game, eh?" From the way Callias had said game, Perseus knew he probably had enjoyed it as much as he had.

"Quite the match," Perseus replied simply.

"I guess I wanted to thank you. For saving me from…whatever was in that water." Callias thanked him with a faint shudder. Perseus didn't replied, but simply looked over his shoulder and down into the pit, as he had many times before. After a while of not getting an acknowledgment of his thanks, Callias stood,

"Don't worry about Titus. He's actually impressed you managed to get out of his chokehold, as a matter of fact." He nodded slightly, almost out of respect, seemingly, and staggered away on his good leg. Perseus brushed a hand through his filthy, damp hair. How much longer was he going to have to go through with this? He had been here over three months now, what did he have left? Another three? Nobody here was positive the exact amount of time they had to be trapped down here. The days simply blurred together all into one period, a period of eating, sleeping, and training, only to repeat the same process the next gloomy day. Perseus longed to be under the sun's warm rays again, no matter how hot it was. Anywhere was better than these caves. He received no letters, not even one from Gruev, as his friend had promised to. He was a lone wolf amongst the pack that was his group, isolated, cast out for his gleaming status. He turned over so he was resting on his shoulder, and so he was turned away from the group of men who were supposed to be his allies. Perseus threw his cape over himself as best as he could, and dozed off, wandering into the oblivion of his dreams.

_He dreamt the he was perched on a cliff that loomed over a blue ocean. The cold saltwater shot and sprayed up, and the wind blew all around him. He looked up at the sky, which was a lead grey color, and when he breathed in, and could almost smell the fresh, crisp air. Perseus looked out at the sea. As fierce as it was, it was mesmerizing. He could hear the lapping of the waves against the base of the cliff, the roar of the waves in the many caverns and crevices below, the wings of the gulls tearing through the wind. The dream was the most pleasant one he had in the last three months, but something told him the alluring mood it gave off was anything but pleasant…  
_

* * *

Perseus turned over in his sleep, sighing in disappointment that the dream had ended. But the unnerving sense of insecurity he had felt lingering rocked his gut a little bit. As lovely as the dream had been, had there been something hiding in the shadows, watching him dream his seemingly perfect dream? He nearly scoffed at his superstitions, thinking he sounded like those strange fortune-telling women that dotted the city. Not that he had ever visited one, of course, but he had overheard their premonitions before, and he thought they were ridiculous, or even insane notions. He rubbed his eyes, knowing he wasn't going to fall back into the dream world again for the rest of the night. In the fuzzy distance, he spotted the fiery light of a torch, and the ghostly etching of a face was beside it: a guard. He got to his feet, thinking he should relieve him of his post, since Perseus knew he would not be falling asleep any time soon. He walked over, wincing each step, since his bite wounds were still fairly tender. As he approached, the portrait of the soldier became more clear, until it made out the face of Lex. He jumped out of his spot a little at the sound of Perseus's footsteps, and gripped the shaft of his spear,

"Who's there?" He demanded, a fierce look in his eyes.

"It's me, Perseus." The prince quickly replied, not wanting the spear to come any closer towards his direction. Lex's hardened look smoothed out a little, a tired-looking smile replacing it.

"Why didn't you say so? Come, have a seat," Lex regarded the large stone he was sitting on, and Perseus placed himself at the edge of it,

"I'd take your post, if you'd like." Perseus offered.

"Ah, that's alright. You should go back to sleep, you'll need it." Lex declined, leaning back in his spot and sighing. They were quiet for a while, until Lex finally said, "What do you miss most about home?" Perseus's head bobbed down to the floor,

"I don't have many people or things you would consider attached to. Though I do miss the sunlight…I'd never know I would miss it this much."

"I miss the sun, as well," Lex chipped in quickly, "I miss my sister, too." Perseus glanced over at Lex. He never knew he had a sister, but then again, they had just only begun to talk to each other yesterday. Perseus then noticed the features of him. They were quite different than the ones he had seen around the city. Most people of the city had dark hair and skin, while Lex had a light layer of tightly shaved blonde hair on his head. But he did, on the other hand, have fairly darker colored skin.

"You have a sister?" Perseus questioned, wanting to hear more. Lex quickly looked down at his boots, as if not wanting to talk about it, "Oh. Sorry…I didn't mean to pressure you."

"Don't worry about it. I would rather leave it at that, if you don't mind." Lex said with finality. The silence between the two of them settled once more. To his surprise, Perseus felt himself nodding off again, but just as he was about to fall asleep, Lex snatched his shoulder tightly, making his head poke up.

"What, what?" Perseus yawned.

"Did you hear that?" Lex almost hissed, looking around at the ceiling in a panicked sort of way.

He sighed, "I didn't hear a thing."

"Well humor me and stay up while I-" A loud scuttling noise interrupted Lex, and he fell silent in the blink of an eye. Perseus looked up the ceiling as his friend had, and of course, saw nothing. The noise picked up again, only this time it was behind them. The two whirled around, "Weapons ready, Perseus. There's something watching us, and we're going to find out what it is." Perseus unsheathed his sword as he covered Lex's back. They crept towards camp, going cautiously so they didn't accidentally step on anyone,

"I'll get the other guard." Perseus suggested.

Lex nodded, "Good plan. Go quickly." He stepped over a sleeping troop before making his way over towards a guard, who was sitting on the edge of the cliff, feet over the edge and leaned up against the wall to his left.

"Wake up," Perseus whispered, shaking the sleeping guard's shoulder. After not getting the slightest movement, he leaned on his shoulder, making him look towards Perseus. He almost cried out loud at the sight of the man's face, or what was left of it. Most of it appeared as though it had been gouged out, the inside of his helmet an empty shell. Perseus staggered backwards, away from the now-deceased guard. He ran towards Lex, breathing heavily, "We need to get out of here!" He heaved.

Lex pointed his torch in his direction, and whispered, "Where's the other guard?"

Perseus looked away, "Dead."

Lex grimaced, "Damn it…We need to wake everyone up, and then we can-" Perseus gasped as he watched him suddenly lift off the ground as large, glittering black claws lifted his wingman off the ground. Lex shouted out, "Ah! Let go of me!" Behind Perseus, someone sat up and was wide awake,

"What? What's going on?" Titus grumbled, lumbering to his feet like a rather large bear. It didn't take long for his question to be answered. As his eyes scanned around, he locked on to the thing that had snatched Lex, "What…is that?" Perseus worked up enough courage to glance up at the cavern's ceiling. Looking down at the group was a petrifying, yet humanoid-looking thing. From the waist up, past his tarantula-like legs, was the body of a muscular man.

"I'll tell you what that is," Captain Augustus strode in, followed by a pair of armored guards. He looked up in the direction of the creature before unsheathing his sword in the blink of an eye. He raised it above his head, flinging it through the air. The sword spun a couple of times before plunging right into its throat. It let out a blood-curdled wail as it careened down to the ground, bringing Lex with him. It landed with a thud right on top of the soldier. Augustus approached slowly, and the rest of the group followed closely behind him. The Captain turned the now-motionless thing over, revealing Lex, who was also not moving,

"Get him patched up," Captain Augustus ordered the two guards before turning his attention towards the group, "This…thing here is a Dark Man. Do you know what that means?" This queued nervous chatters that were exchanged.

Augustus nodded, a small smirk playing onto his face, "We're going to war."

* * *

**Until next week, my friends,**

**~Leaded-Pegasus**


	6. VI: Everyone Has Their Own Path

**A/N: It's Saturday once again! I hope everyone enjoys this week's chapter. And I can't thank you all enough for all of the support you guys have given me for this story, and all of its predecessors.  
**

* * *

VI

Everyone Has Their Own Path

It hadn't even been ten minutes after Captain Augustus had almost absentmindedly told them they were going to war, but nevertheless had still ridded the camp of any sign they had been there. Fires were extinguished and their ashes swept away, and they were all suiting up. Not in their lightweight leather breastplates, but instead, they were wearing their fully armored suits made of the most durable materials to be found.

"Let's move, let's move!" Augustus shouted out, "We need to move out, and we need to do it now!" Perseus fastened the leather tassels of breastplates so they were secure, but pliant enough to move comfortably. He checked over himself for his sword, which he had clipped to his belt. He took a moment of his time to glance around for Lex, who was nowhere to be seen. He had taken quite a beating from that Dark Man, after all, and was probably getting patched up. Perseus scooped up his pack and tossed it onto his shoulders before falling into line with the rest of the squad. As Captain Augustus paced back and forth before them, Perseus glared straight ahead, "Now, we are about to move out and get out of here before any of you end up like Lex. There is a company stationed in a more secure cavern, so we will be evacuating there. So what are you waiting for? Move out!" In a single, orchestrated move, all of them turned and faced in the direction of the entryway. Perseus thought it was almost too good to be true that they were finally leaving this shell of darkness. Even if they were leaving, the group was only going to turn around and be thrown into another cave. But he hoped it would be more accommodating, even if it was just by a little bit. Better food or less hostile people would suffice immensely for Perseus, since he had neither of those things in months. The little food they received was nothing Perseus had ever imagined was edible. Things like rats or other vermin had quickly become a food group for the prince's usually pampered stomach. It was either that, or you would soon find yourself starved.

"Look lively, ladies! Are you not going to battle?" Augustus said with the largest amount of glee humanly possible, since he was obviously more than eager over the fact that he was returning to the battlefield once more, while his trainees were an ocean of emotions all on their own. Some were itching to slice a head or limb off, others were scared, and a few were unsure of themselves what to think. The small majority that were shifting between their consciences also included Perseus, who was exhilarated over the fact he was going to be finally able to engage in warfare, but on the other hand, was scared out of his wits. He had seen the face of the enemy, and it wasn't exactly the most attractive thing he had seen in his days. It was sure to invade his dreams in the night, no doubt. That is, if he got any sleep tonight, depending on the conditions of the camp and how he was going to be more concerned about his head getting dismembered in his sleep. He just prayed that the whole situation would be over before nightfall, and that he wouldn't have to think twice about his neutral feelings towards the war.

* * *

The crashing of multiple bodies colliding coursed through Perseus's ears, as he watched a brawl, which consisted of five or so men enclosed in a small circle that the crowd made around them. He was watching from afar, of course, since he would rather not have anything to do with the activity. The camp, as he had yearned for, was lively for sure. But perhaps this wasn't what he had in mind. It might've been for the other numbers that made up the rest of the group, who had grown up in this type of environment most of their lives. Perseus didn't exactly enjoy palace life, yes, but he didn't expect being knocked down to a regularly level would be so…loud. Maybe it was the fact that the soldiers that had been stationed here to begin with were just as bored as they were, and then some. And Perseus didn't exactly blame them, either. He was just about ready to tear his hair out until they were evacuated from their old camp. He sat up from his spot on the floor, glancing at the new and much brighter camp. As far as he had overheard from the others, this was a mining encampment besides a military one. All around the walls and trails that led to stashes of precious rock were brightly lit torches that illuminated every crevice their light could reach. The whole place seemed to be breathing and alive compared to the husk he used to call home. Perseus got up from his sitting position and rearranged his armor, the same thing Augustus had specifically ordered them not to take off, and with no exceptions to that rule. This whole ordeal made the perfect training piece in the Captain's mind, from sharpening their fighting skills, and wearing your full armor the whole entire day. As he walked past the squabble, which was finally beginning to break up, a few among the crowd looked over at Perseus. No doubt his "allies" had told them that he was a pampered prince who had never worked a day in his life. Not that he really cared. He had dealt with the taunting for three months, he could tolerate it for three more. He walked a little ways, until he came across the medical station, or what was supposed to be one. He spotted his friend immediately, since he was the only one there,

"Perseus. I see you made it out unscathed." Lex greeted him, followed by a weak, but toothy grin and a small wince from doing so.

"And I see you unfortunately didn't," Perseus obliged as he took a seat beside his newfound friend's spot against the wall. One of his arms was in a dirty-clothed sling, and his face was covered in its fair share of bandages.

"It's nothing, and besides, I've gotten worse injuries than this." Perseus's mouth curved downwards to a frown. He found it hard to believe that there could be a more painful injury than getting crushed by a massive, repulsive, half-human, half-spider creature.

"I doubt that very much." Perseus replied, chuckling and shaking his head.

Lex, in turn, also shook his head with a faint grin, "What? Do you not think that I don't have a past before all this? Of course there are more things worse than I experienced." Perseus's grin faltered back down to a straight face, knowing he had obviously just struck a nerve inside of Lex.

Perseus pretended to clear his throat, since this conversation had just gotten extremely uncomfortable, "Well, I'm going to go…try and get some sleep, if you don't mind-"

"Perseus, wait." Lex cut him short, raising his hand slightly and in a diplomatic sort of way, "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

He shook his head a little bit at Lex, "It's nothing. Everyone has their own unique past, whether it was a bad one or good one."

Lex's smile returned, rather than the icy one from early before, "Words of wisdom Perseus…words of wisdom. Well, go run off then, I guess, I need to get some rest myself." Perseus emerged from his seat,

"Get well, Lex, and good night."

"Good night, Perseus…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if I disappointed anyone in this chapter by making you think the battle was going to be in this chapter. Obviously, it isn't. But hang in there, I'm not going to make you wait forever! And as always, please help me out by adding this story to your favorites or stories you're following if you haven't already. It helps me out immensely, and it's what gives me an indicator on whether or not people are enjoying what I'm writing.**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**~Leaded-Pegasus**


	7. VII: Awakening the Hive

**A/N: It's Saturday, already? Pretty hard to believe, but I guess it's just because the week went by pretty fast. I finished The Great Gatsby…wow, just wow. It was an amazing book, and short too. It made me pretty depressed, though, but I won't say any more than that.**

* * *

VII

Awakening the Hive

A week came and went after the confrontation with one of the Dark Men without much hassle. The tension between everyone lifted, and their old routine went into effect once more. Even Captain Augustus allowed them remove their full battle gear after five long and painstaking days, though it seemed like it was a heavy burden to him by allowing them to do so. Lex, after a day of rest, was able to quickly recover from his injuries, and rejoined the group. But ignoring the fact everything had settled, they continued to call the adjoining camp home until further notice. Though none of them seemed to be bothered by it at the slightest, considering the fact it was much more interesting. Even if their mentor restricted them from joining in the aggressive spars, they had no problem with watching from afar during the strenuous push-up sessions the Captain forced them to do every morning.

"I will not eat-I will not sleep, until every single one of you can do three hundred push-ups? Do you hear me?" Augustus crouched down beside Perseus, whose arms were trembling noticeably from exhaustion, "Did you hear me or not?" He bellowed into his ear,

Flinching slightly, Percy managed to huff out a simple, "Yes, sir." The aggravated man beside Perseus laughed from what sounded like disbelief,

"Oh, my apologies, were you already preoccupied?" Captain Augustus weighed a massive foot down on Perseus's back, forcing him to the ground. He kept him there for a few seconds before releasing his boot, "You best catch up, or you'll be here all day doing six hundred push-ups." The Captain stalked towards another target, and Perseus managed to collect a small bit of strength to get himself up again. His arms coursed with a white hot sensation, and his muscles roared from the pain. While his arms were just begging to cave in, he was attempting to try and wrap his brain around why the Captain was taking his frustration out on all of them.

"Move!" He screamed in the background, though his vocal chords were sounding as though they couldn't take much more abuse. Percy's arms felt the exact same way, knowing they couldn't hold out any longer. And suddenly, they slipped out from underneath him, and his face slammed into the ground. He rolled over on his back, groaning ever so slightly in pain. His tongue reached up towards his gum, and it retracted quickly from the contact of a steady source of leaking blood. He spit out the saliva-blood mixture that was concocting in his mouth, only for the metallic tasting liquid to return.

"Stop, all of you!" Augustus ordered before punting someone in the stomach, "Fall in!" They quickly staggered into line, with a few leaning over to clutch their sides, "What are we to do when those mongrels who dwell in these very caves return? Will we let them take our numbers over, and even worse than that, take over our great kingdom? If you can't do a single pushup, that day will come, and that I'm sure of. So, we're going to have to remedy that, aren't we?"

* * *

Percy hammered into an earthen wall with a large, steel pick. Others around him did the same, chipping off a tiny piece at a time. With a swing, the pick buried itself into the wall. He pried it out again, chipping off another piece at the same time. He tossed the large chunk into a cart, as they had been ordered to.

"How are you faring, Perseus?" Lex approached his side and started to chip away at his own section of the wall. His face, and the rest of his body that was exposed, was smeared with black, chalk-like dust, as was Perseus's.

"As well as you can fare in a place like this," He muttered simply. Perseus slammed his pick into the wall again, and hissed from the sharp pain that went up through his hands. He glanced down at them, and in the faint light the torches cast, he could see the blisters that had formed earlier had grown worse, and now looked like large, bleeding gashes. Perseus quickly smeared them on a cloth, and went back to work.

"I almost wished that there had been a battle." Lex reminisced, "Perhaps we could have gone home, and had been able to leave this rotten pit."

"I wish the same thing every day." Perseus replied as he went back to hammering out more parts of the wall, despite how much his blisters seared with pain, "Though I wouldn't be eager to return to the presence of my father."

Lex's features darkened, a scowl forming on his face, "I wouldn't blame you, from how negatively you have spoken of him." Perseus felt a sense of unease growing in the pit of his stomach at how quickly his friend's emotions could shift, especially if he brought up Poseidon, or anything that had to do with his father, for that matter. Many, if not everyone in his platoon obviously harbored hostile feelings toward him and his father, but Lex especially seemed to have a rotten and exclusive place in his being for Poseidon.

"You dislike my father," Perseus observed.

Lex stared him down, his face contorting into an even deeper scowl, "I have my reasons, Perseus, and don't think I wouldn't. It's nothing personal."

"Oh no, it's nothing personal at all." He muttered, anger rising in his voice gradually, "Of course not. I wouldn't draw conclusions like that, or not like you drew conclusions about my father, at least." Lex's emotions played out on his face, but appeared to be at a standstill between looking sorry or angered.

"I didn't draw conclusions about your father," Lex replied, his voice level compared to Perseus's, "Look, I know your loyalties still somehow stay with your father, even after everything he's done to you and the rest of his people, but he is a tyrant, and nothing more." A tyrant, just as Gruev had described him as. Perseus's head was almost splitting from confusion, from how difficult Lex was continuously making their friendship. It was almost impossible to breath. He instantly reached up to his throat, attempting to calm himself. Everything, the dust in the air, Lex and Gruev, his father, was making it feel like he was drowning in a stormy sea of it all. Lex frowned, his hardened expression vanishing,

"Perseus?" He stepped forward, reaching out for his friend. Others around them looked over, shooting him disapproving looks,

"Leave him be, Lex. He probably just got hit upside the head with a stone." One of them laughed maliciously. Lex ignored them and put one of Perseus's arms over his neck.

"Come on, you probably just need some fresh air, or some that isn't polluted with black dust." Lex grunted, leading Perseus out of the mining shaft. Perseus began to nod off, his vision speckled with spots that were only getting bigger, "Stay awake, Perseus. Stay-" Lex's voice got more and more distance, and Perseus slipped out of consciousness…

"Perseus! Perseus! Get up!" His friend's voice returned to his hearing.

"He better, otherwise he'll be a snack for the beasts!" Captain Augustus's own voice replied, followed by a sharp kick to the shoulder. Perseus quickly returned to consciousness. He looked around, shocked to find his typically dull surroundings dotted with chaos. Lex ran over, crouching down beside Perseus,

"Up you go!" He shouted over a roaring fire nearby, pulling him to his feet, "Now come on, we're falling back to cover!" Lex waved his hand once in a frantic motion. Perseus jogged behind Lex, taking it slowly due to the fact that his head was still causing him pain. As they neared a long line of men, who were standing in formation, the three men slowed to a fast walk.

"You best stay alive through all this," Augustus muttered under his breath to Perseus, "Or else your father will be out for my blood."

"Stay alive through what?" Perseus snapped.

"This." Augustus turned towards the surroundings, motioning his gloved hand slowly back and forth to gesture to it, "Someone in the mines has awakened a hive of Dark Men. _The_ Hive. That is where all of those monsters dwell and plot their schemes against us." Augustus breathed in heavily, as if he could already smell the blood that was to be spilled on both sides, "Fetch your armor, soldier, you don't want to be going into a battle wearing that…you'll look like an underweight scarecrow."

"Yes, sir." Perseus gave a quick salute, turned, and ran towards Lex, who was standing by the armory that had obviously been set up during his absence. Lex tossed him a breastplate,

"That should fit."

Perseus tied up the breastplates as he had just days ago, his nerves on overdrive. He fastened on the other components of his gear, and Lex handed him a plumed helmet,

"Good luck, Perseus. Hopefully," He paused to let out a large sigh, "Hopefully we'll both get out of this alive." Perseus topped his head with his helmet, and fell into line. The time for war had come.

* * *

**A/N: Bust out your swords and armor, guys! The battle is on next week! You don't have to wait any longer, so hopefully no more bail out on me.**

**One more week!**

**~Leaded-Pegasus**


	8. VIII: The Rescue Mission

**A/N: And now, it's the moment you've all been waiting for, Perseus kicks some Dark Men ass! He's going to be finding out some very surprising things in later chapters as well, so I hope you guys like these last few chapters. I'm not sure what I'll do when part one ends, as part two is still very early in the works. I will probably maintain the regular schedule, but there might be some changes.  
**

* * *

VIII

The Battle for Tatich Cave

Perseus threw himself towards a rock, curling up slightly to completely enclose himself behind the solid cover. Behind him, where the bulk of the fighting was going on, he could hear the roar of massive fires, the screams of friends and foes alike. At random and sudden intervals, soldiers would run past, swords at the ready. He tilted his head back, doubting that he had the ability to fight any longer. Perseus felt as though he was ready to topple over, and a proper cleaning might do him well, since he was thoroughly covered in grime and sweat.

_Two days of fighting, and nothing to show for it except bodies. _Perseus thought bitterly. Wave after wave, the Dark Men came. There were sometimes swarms of fifteen to twenty of them, and they were not small creatures. And to make it worse, he hadn't seen Lex since before the battle had even started. Perseus could barely concentrate on the task at hand, what with the possibility that his friend could have long since perished. And there he was, sitting behind a rock like a coward. His thoughts drifted back to the memories of home, and wondered what his father was doing at the very moment. He assumed it would probably have something to do with finding Perseus a wife, as though it were an obligation he must personally fill, not to mention he probably knew nothing of what was going on in the caves. Poseidon was up above ground, more than likely basking underneath a sun of praises, gifts and freedom that a royal status gave a person. Perseus's hand drifted down towards his sword handle, and he grasped it tightly. If there one thing he was determined not to fail at was that of winning his father's approval, and if it meant risking his life in a seemingly pointless battle, he was willing to do so. He clenched his teeth and pushed himself up to his feet. He would get his father's approval, and he was sure of that.

Perseus sprinted through the chaos, raising his hands up to guard his face as an explosion shot up through the ground to the right of him. He cried out slightly as a sharp, jagged piece of rock pierced his skin, tearing through the already raw, scabbed skin. He staggered for a moment, numb with pain, but forced himself to continue on. He didn't have any specific destination he was running towards, he just knew he was going to be needed somewhere at some point. Perseus found that his help was needed sooner than he had thought. His head darted this way and that until he found the person calling for assistance.

"Need some help?" Perseus managed as he cautiously jogged over, still feeling the dulling effects of sleep deprivation.

The man beneath the armor nodded, and was noticeably trembling, "A group of troops went down to a branching cave, where the armory is. They…they haven't come back yet." Perseus nodded once. Glancing over his shoulders at the unnerving quiet that had suddenly started, he realized that yet another wave of the enemy had come and gone. Perseus beckoned a few still-standing troops over.

"What's going on?" One of them demanded. Another tucked their helmet under their arm to wipe the sweat off of their forehead.

"A group of men went to the armory and aren't back yet." Perseus began.

"There's been a lot of that today…people who've left and not returned. I'd try to forget about it if I were you. No point in getting overly-attached, you know?" The soldier replied, refastening his helmet. Perseus shook his head,

"No…we don't leave people behind. That's one of the first things you learn down here. Now we're not just going to stand idly by and-"

"No, that's exactly what we're going to do! I'm not going to go get myself killed because some stuck up prince told me to!" Perseus glowered at the outspoken troop, clenching his fists at his sides.

"We have to go. They'd do the same for us." Perseus muttered, despite the fact that he knew this fact was true. If it had been him down at the armory, he would've been as good as dead. But by doing this, he would not only be saving them, but making him all the more decent of a person than them. The face of the troop shifted from confusion, to anger, and then submission.

Sighing, he said, "I suppose you're right." The rest of the men looked at him in outrage at this.

"This is insane! Not to mention it's a suicide mission. It's one way in and out." One of them called out, stamping his foot.

"We don't even know if they've been attacked or not, we just know that they haven't returned in some time, now, and we need to find them."

"Of course they've been attacked! Open your eyes!"

"Look," Perseus said, finally losing his temper, "You either come with me or not!" One by one, they all walked away from the spot, leaving Perseus alone.

"Have fun getting yourself killed, Princess." One muttered. He growled bitterly as he set off for the armory. Alone.

* * *

Every step Perseus took down the cave was taken with the most caution possible. He didn't know what he was going to find once he got down there, but wanted to find out as soon as possible. Like the men had said, it was one way in, one way out.

As he rounded a corner, he heard chattering that was far enough away that he couldn't make out what the people were saying. And when he got close enough to hear them, he crouched down and listened.

"What shou' we do w'this one?" One slurred.

Another grunted, "The king said we ain't supposed to take no prisoners."

"What's the poin' in that?"

"What do ya want to do with them? We could torture 'em, eat them, even!" Perseus winced. Whoever was talking was definitely not the troops. But what really made him wonder was who this king they were talking about. Did they answer to someone, rather than carrying out their swarms wherever and whenever they pleased? It was mysterious, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. Perseus glanced down the next hall, and lowered his guard a little when he saw that the coast was clear. Not only that, but the cave had opened up at the end. No doubt that this was the armory. Perseus crept down the hall, ducking behind a set of crates. As a matter of fact, the armory was filled with crates, some opened, some not. The majority of them were marked with explosive stamps, and a few here and there were crates filled with swords, spears, and arrows. Perseus snuck over towards another stack of crates, making his way deeper down the armory. He accidently rammed his elbow into a crate as he bolted behind the stack, and felt himself screaming on the inside when it made a loud crashing noise.

"What was that?" One of the things said.

The other growled, obviously itching to kill something, "Hold on. Lemme look." The now-familiar scuttle of feet made Perseus realize just what had his allies captive. Dark Men. It didn't come much of a surprise to him, though, after all, that was the only other living thing down here besides them. The footsteps got closer and closer until they were right behind Perseus's hiding place. The Dark Man inhaled heavily,

"I smell a human in here!"

"Wha-? What do ya' mean? The only ones in here are our prisoners!"

"That's obviously untrue, now is it? I can smell it over here," The other barked as he started walking around to the other side. Perseus ran as fast as he could in a crouched position to the main isle in the crates. As he looked to his left, his heart dropped at the sight he found looking at him. Three men, bound and gagged, were sitting on the floor. And when it came to the rest of them…he didn't need to think about what had happened to them. Perseus vaulted forward to get to cover once more after the scuttling had picked up behind him.

"That's it! We better find 'im, or I'm going to have to burn this whole bloody armory to ashes!" A grunt emanated from the Dark Man as a barrel of pickled eggs that was sitting behind Perseus's head suddenly jumped forward, jerking his head violently. It tipped over and the barrel split from the force of the monster's blow, sending eggs across the floor. They reeked, but it was nothing compared to the stench of the Dark Man's breath just over the top of his head as it rippled his hair slightly.

"Hmm. He must be over here," The brute grumbled as he walked away. Perseus shut his eyes, and his heart pounded through his chest. More crates suddenly splintered behind him and knocked him forward. A large, meaty hand grabbed his tender neck, "There you are, filth! C'mere!" Perseus was yanked up in the air with ease as his captor turned him around to face him. His grey-skinned face bored into his as he bared his sharp teeth.

"Please, let me go!" Perseus said, cringing from the pain in his neck, "I just want my friends."

The Dark Man threw his head back in laughter, "You've got some nerve, coming in here. I ought to-" Perseus threw his left hand forward, smashing his fist into the clammy skin of the Dark Man. He grunted in pain as he released Perseus. Both he and Perseus crumpled to the ground. Perseus rolled away quickly.

"Was going on o'er there?" The other Dark Man called from his post by the captives. Perseus lunged at the monster lying on the floor and put his sword against his throat.

"Say you're fine, or I'll cut your throat." Perseus muttered beneath his breath. The Dark Man gritted his teeth for a moment before calling out to his ally,

"I'm fine. Just tripped."

"Tripped? Was the matter with you? I'm comin' o'er there!" The scuttling of a large grouping of claws indicated that the other Dark Man was getting closer. As he got closer, Perseus alternated between looking at the Dark Man under his blade and the aisle. He slowly tensed as he prepared himself to run away. He leapt to his feet when he couldn't stand staying there any longer, but found himself face-to-face with the other Dark Man. He looked more surprised than anything, but even more so when he suddenly had an arrow sprouting through his head.

"Nice shot." A voice from the mouth of the cave encouraged, "But I've got the other one, eh?" Heavy footsteps marched in and filled the room. A kick shot through the Dark Man's body, and Perseus looked up at the perpetrator. Captain Augustus loomed over him, glaring at Perseus expectantly,

"Why exactly are you just sitting around? You didn't come down here to pick daisies, soldier!" Perseus staggered up to his feet and raised a sharp hand in salute, "Yes, sir. I understand."

Augustus nodded once, "Well, good. Because I need to back at camp. There's an important assignment waiting for the squad."

"Important assignment? What's this about?"

"Patience. And besides, we can't exactly talk into too much detail, now can we? Not in the presence of one of these," Augustus said with a heave. He bent down, brandishing a small side knife as he ran it swiftly across the throat of the Dark Man. Blood flowed out along with large gasps that struggled for breath. A few more gulps followed before the Dark Man struggled out its last breath.

"Sir! Here are the prisoners!" A soldier called from a few feet away.

Captain Augustus swiped his bloody dagger on the lifeless body of the monster before standing.

"Despite the fact that you decided to make a reckless move, I have to say, that was a brave thing you did. Who knows? By the time you're out of this hell hole, you might just be set for life."

* * *

The two of them returned to the main cavern after blasting the hole the Dark Men had come through and got the prisoners. Perseus watched as Augustus scanned their surroundings as the cave mostly fell silent. If you excluded the blood-curdled cries of help, roaring fires, and others shouting orders at those who were still alive. There were no Dark Men to be seen. The tight knot in Perseus's stomach loosened a little, allowing a portion of relief flood out. It must have shown on his face, because Augustus shook his head,

"It isn't over…not yet, at least. There will be another swarm coming soon, but for now, we need to devise an endgame, as I sense this battle only has a short duration left." He paused for a moment to sheath his sword.

"What do you have in mind, sir?" Perseus decided to inquire, doubting that any plan would save them now. The ones they had managed to scavenge over the past days had all failed miserably. The Dark Men were clever…it was almost as though they anticipated their traps, their tactic maneuvers.

A crooked grin chiseled into Captain Augustus's face, which was an uncommon sight when it came to him. After all, the Captain typically kept to a firm, stony face. But the few times he decided to smile, it was a grotesque, insane looking smirk.

"Follow me to the cache, and we shall see." His face receded back to its usual frown as he turned his back to Perseus. They strode up the rocky terrain, and as they did, Perseus tried to look for any signs of Lex, but with little success, if any at all, "Don't worry about him. He's a good soldier, and I think he can take care of himself in a scrap." Perseus wished he could take in Captain Augustus's words with comfort, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Some of the best of them all had been lost over the lengthy course of these two days. None of them could positively know who they had really lost until they never returned. Groups of two or three of those who were still left wandered up the hill towards the small cache of weapons they had left to call their own, appearing as though their strength was attached to them by a thread. From a distance, Perseus could see that a few officers who had lived to see another battle were gathered around a decently-sized box that sat on a table.

"What's in there? That box?" Perseus questioned out of curiosity.

"That is our edge in this battle." Augustus said with finality, "It will win us yet another victory for your family's great kingdom." He walked to an unfilled spot before the table, and Perseus occupied a spot beside the Captain. A man who headed the other end of the table glanced around at the others around him for a moment, before he opened his mouth to speak. The man's face was somewhat familiar to Perseus, but for the life of him, he couldn't pinpoint where he recognized it from. But from his appearance and stone-like stature made it obvious he was fairly ranked in the kingdom's military. Not to mention the cluster of medals pinned to his chest accommodated to the leader-like profile.

"Gentleman, in this box, there is the key to our victory," As he said this, he unsheathed a rather decorative blade that he obviously hadn't used in the recent skirmish. He plied the top of the flimsy-textured box. He reached inside before pulling out a small, pottered sphere. A few at the table looked amongst each other with confusion, "These objects possess the ability to, at the point when broken, burst into a continuous flame that is virtually un-extinguishable. And if there's one thing that these Dark Men despise more than us, it's fire. This maneuver is simple, and will spare us of anymore casualties…"

Perseus held his palm out as Augustus walked down the line, handing each of them one of the spheres. He had been selected, along with ten others, to enter their hive, detonate the jars, and get out. Perseus wasn't a hundred percent positive how this would spare their side of anymore deaths. They hadn't had any prior experience with these new war-waging gadgets, and if they were as dangerous as the Captain had said they were, they had some serious firepower in their hands,

"Don't let these break before you arrive," Augustus ordered, taking one for himself, "Now, let's get down there and blow up as many of those things with us." He muttered grimly. Perseus narrowed his worn eyes in suspicion. The Captain wasn't acting as himself. From how lucky they apparently were for having a mission to go kill what was left of the Dark Men, he pre-assumed that Augustus would be jumping for joy. But, to his surprise, he was the most solemn-acting person out of all of them during the time, while the others appeared to be beaming with excitement. Perseus thought that Captain Augustus might have just been acting dramatic. But in a way, Perseus found himself waiting for the Captain to break out of his act, to burst into laughter, saying he couldn't take it any longer. He didn't, and instead remained somber.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another question for you: What are these jars called? Again, it's pretty easy if you read the description of the jars.**

**Later!**

**~Leaded-Pegasus**


	9. IX: The Two Betrayals

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, along with your weekend, as well! I'm going to be going out later to see The Great Gatsby, so I'm sorry if there's any delay on replying to your reviews.  
**

* * *

IX

The Two Betrayals

As they neared the end of the tunnel, Captain Augustus briefed them once more on what their goal was. Percy felt the jar in his hands become slick with sweat, and the explosives seemed to weigh him down more than ever. The fact that the Captain was acting as if he was on edge only made Perseus feel all the more reason to be nervous…feel all the more reason to be scared. He shuddered beneath his armor, allowing that emotion finally register in his mind. He felt his body stagger out of line and crash against one of the narrow, slimy walls.

"Stop!" Augustus snapped under his breath, and the other men stopped to a complete halt in line. Augustus, in a crouch, came over to Perseus, "Keep it together. You can't be breaking down like this." His voice was unnaturally calm, but at the same time, firm and under control.

"Yes, sir." Perseus managed to breath.

"Now fall back into your rank, soldier. I don't want to see you try and pull that off again." Perseus obeyed his superior, and pushed himself to his feet. He strayed to the end of the line behind a tall, lanky troop who Perseus didn't remember getting picked.

"Look lively, Perseus, or Augustus will get rid of you before you even realize what he's up to." Perseus's breath caught at his name as the voice registered.

"Lex? What are you doing here?" Perseus demanded, "You weren't picked for the mission!"

"I had to save you," Lex muttered, "Otherwise you'll be killed like everyone else here will be."

Perseus gritted his teeth, "What are you talking about?" Lex pulled him out of line and into the darkness of a dead end that branched off the tunnel. Lex pushed him against the wall,

"Perseus, this is all a set up." Lex said in an angered tone. Like the calm before a storm, his voice was leveled out, but you knew it was swelling up from holding back so much rage for so long. Perseus felt his legs almost give out from underneath him. He felt so weak compared to everyone else around him, and he despised it more than anything else that walked the planet.

"What are you talking about? I've seen those monsters! One of them even attacked you, and now you're saying they aren't real?"

Lex tightened his grip on Perseus's shoulder, "Of course they're real! But what the Captain has planned…I fear there is something underneath this suicide mission."

"Suicide mission? Nobody told me this was a suicide mission," Perseus muttered.

Lex laughed in a chilled tone, "You're clueless to all of this…The military, your own brothers, are plotting against you."

"Plotting? I have heard nothing of this," Perseus replied, "Perhaps I really am clueless."

"The General, specifically, plans against you." Lex continued, "And by getting you killed in the caves somehow, you would be out of his way…That's all I know."

"Well why should I believe you?" Perseus demanded, his tone chilly, "These men are as loyal to my father as they are to me. So why would they even dare speak of plotting against me? Maybe, if you can at least explain this to me, I'll hear more of your accusation."

"It's not an accusation, it's the truth! Open your eyes, Perseus! The higher-ups who work for your father are loyal to him. But to them, you're just a boy, struggling to adapt to the ways of the military. And they will be willing to do anything, _anything_, to destroy you." Perseus opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Perseus sighed in admission, "Let me go, Lex."

"What-"

"I said let me go!" Perseus shoved Lex out of the way, breaking free from his grasp, "Leave me be, let me die. Perhaps I can finally redeem myself…"

"Do you think sacrificing yourself to this chaos will win your father's approval?" Lex took hold of Perseus's shoulder a second time and slammed his back into the wall, "Your father is a tyrant, Perseus, and clearly hard to please." Lex's words hammered the eardrums of Perseus. As did Gruev's. They were so similar. His father being a tyrant, being pure evil, was so difficult to understand. Perseus, for the longest time, looked up to his father, and in some shape or form, still did. He only broke away from his father's back-riding in rebellion. But, like everyone else who grazed in his father's supposed pasture, he respected…worshipped his father. Stories, legends of his father slaying great monsters, or performing great feats, were knitted into stories he heard during his childhood. The mighty, pure power of his father was almost unbelievable in these stories, but yet so true. He remembered the night where Gruev told him his father was a tyrant, it had been so hard to believe because they were standing in the middle of his father's many achievements. Dented shields, splintered javelins, and other spoils of war, were carelessly left there. It was so hard to believe his friends' words because everyone he knew loved his father when they spoke of him. To most, if not everyone in the kingdom, he was like a second father, and took care of everyone.

"No…I don't believe you," Perseus growled with finality, "Let me go. Now."

Lex breathed heavily through his nose, "I know this is difficult to hear about your father, Perseus. But you must listen to me."

"I don't have to listen to anybody, and that includes you. I am the Prince and heir of my Father's Kingdom, and I order you to let me go." Lex was still for a moment, but obliged to Perseus's command. He let go of Perseus's shoulder.

"I am going down there. I don't care if I come back alive or covered in a shroud, but you will not stop me from doing my part in this cause." Perseus said in a low-toned voice, making the situation all the more painful. Lex nodded, but from how dark the cave was, Perseus couldn't see this movement.

"Very well," Lex gulped, as if he was forcing back a knot in his throat, "I'd suggest you catch up then, otherwise they'll notice your absence." Perseus turned and marched on without another word to his friend. As far as he was concerned, this short-lived friendship was over. Lex was a traitor to Poseidon along with the rest of the Kingdom. Perseus was determined and headstrong. He knew that he must win his father's approval, and even it was the last thing he were to do in this cruel world, Perseus would die with a hard-earned bit of honor in his heart.

* * *

Perseus navigated through the narrow tunnels, holding the jar close to him so it didn't fracture against anything. Death by un-extinguishable fire would not be pleasant. As he unknowingly neared the end of the tunnel, it began to open up into a wider berth. Perseus also discovered his comrades, who happened to be nestled here,

"There you are." Someone amongst the group muttered, "You almost missed out on all of the action."

"And what are you doing sitting around here?" Perseus demanded.

"We're the reinforcements. After you get the fire planted and detonated, that's our signal to go in and mop up the bastards that might be hiding out around the edges." Perseus nodded before making his way towards the end of the tunnel.

"I'd watch it, if I were you," The same troop muttered, "Otherwise you'll drop straight down, right into oblivion." Perseus scooped up the torch someone was holding, and cautiously looked down. Edging a large mass of land hundreds of feet below was a moat-like body of water. As for what was on the body of land was a wonder all on its own. But in the middle of it all was a vast piece of black rock, molded and sculptured to look much like a palace of some kind,

"Who knows how much that's worth," Captain Augustus stepped into the light Perseus's torch gave off, the black stone in his eye glinting maliciously, "Are you ready to make one for the books?"

Perseus looked out towards the underground kingdom, "I'm more than ready."

"That's what I like to hear," Augustus croaked, laughing. Perseus noticed the Captain appeared to be in better spirits, now that they could see what they were up against, "Let's get going, then." Captain Augustus leaned out of the opening of the cave a little, as if he were looking for something. And then, after seemingly spotting what he was looking for, he stepped down, out onto a ledge. Perseus followed, along with a small group of people who apparently were also picked to handle the vases.

"One of our scouts found this, lucky for us. Or else we would've had to zip-line our way down." The Captain started, glancing over his shoulder to look at Perseus. Perseus said nothing. The group made their way down, until they found themselves in what looked like a city of tents. They walked past them in silence, as if they couldn't believe someone, or something lived in these dwellings. Fires built near the homes smelled as though they had just been put out. The few embers left glowed occasionally, clinging to life. A few fires still popped and crackled in their pits. He even heard the weak cries of what sounded like a baby inside one of the tents, but he tried to ignore it to the best of his abilities. He glanced over at Captain Augustus, and his own eyes adverted from Perseus's gaze, as if he had heard the cries himself.

"Leave it be." Augustus muttered softly so only Perseus could hear. Perseus looked down at his feet and clenched his eyes shut in hopes that might block out the sound a little bit. They continued on towards the palace which loomed over all of the other structures and buildings around it. Perseus couldn't believe that a ruler like this could leave their people to live in the shanties. While he was living in what looked like an oasis, the rest of them were cast out onto the cold, hard ground. Only a few feet away now were the massive double doors to the palace. Augustus strode forward,

"I'll need some help with these." He grunted. They jogged over, five men to each door. Perseus gripped the handle to one of the large doors, and retracted his hand quickly from how the cold feeling of steel pierced his hand. He ignored the icy feeling, and heaved the door open, synchronized with everyone else. The doors were slowly pulled open, and they entered the palace. Candles placed in nooks lit the way, illuminating the staircase.

"Watch your corners," Augustus encouraged as he strode up the steps, "I don't know where they're at, but as far as I'm concerned, I don't want to find out." They made their way up the spiraling steps, their weapons brandished. The black, slick steps narrowed and constricted as they ascended until they had to climb in a single file order. The group soon found themselves face-to-face with a set of glittering black stone doors in the wall. Augustus did the best he could to turn to his men,

"You know your orders. Follow them. Perseus…Follow me."

* * *

The Captain grabbed one of the door rings and heaved the door it was attached to open. The two soldiers strode in, and the Captain pushed the door closed behind him. Perseus squinted his eyes until they were the resemblance of slits in an attempt to see his way around the room. His torch was going out, and soon, it would be completely extinguished.

"Here, light these alcoves." Augustus said from across the room. Perseus did his best at wandering through the dark with the little light he had left, until he finally found Augustus standing nearby a small hole in the wall. Perseus found that there was a little nesting inside the alcove with a fairly melted candle in it. He lit the wick, and the candle ignited instantly. Perseus did the same with the rest of the alcoves he could find, and when he found no more, the room was lit to standards. As he looked out a small, barred window, he listened to the pacing footsteps of Augustus.

"It's unfortunate," He sighed, his footsteps approaching Perseus.

Perseus furrowed his brow, "What is?"

"You're preparing to make history in this very room." Augustus said in the plainest tone. Perseus turned to find that Augustus was only looming over him a foot away.

"What's so unfortunate about that?" Perseus muttered.

The Captain tipped his head to one side, "You, unfortunately, won't be able to tell the tale of your ever so brave actions." Perseus gasped in disbelief as Lex's words calculated in his head.

"You're the traitor. You've been plotting to kill me!" Perseus spat, the words bitter to the taste.

Augustus sneered, "Oh, please! What advantage would your pathetic death give me? I have no quarrel with you, other than the fact that you have been a bigger brat than I assumed you were to be!"

Perseus gulped down the tight knot in his throat, "Then why must you kill me?"

"It's simple…" Augustus muttered calmly as he swished his sword through the air, "I'm following orders, and that's all there is to it." Perseus exhaled sharply once more as his friend's words gained merit. The generals shared a common interest: that he was to be taken care of and out of the picture. And if he were to die an "honorable" death, the bloody tracks of the leaders would be covered forever.

"But why do they strive on trying to kill me?"

Augustus laughed coldly, "What do all of them possess? Power. And it's power is what drives their thirst for more. It's a thirst that can't be kept at bay, that can't be quenched. Not until you die, at least. Have you forgotten your status after all of these long months down in these dreary, damp caves? Your status is their prize. And then, they'd be the most trusted body of men to your father. Now, is that all, or may I now have permission to kill you?"

* * *

**A/N: It all ends next week! Well, part one will, of course. It's an extremely long chapter, since I needed to tie up some loose ends, but just about every part in the chapter counts.**

**Get ready!**

**~Leaded-Pegasus**


	10. X: The Sacrifice

**A/N: The moment you've all been waiting for is here! Perseus will prove his worthiness to his father's kingdom, even if it means dying in the process. This is a really long chapter, but bear with me. It's worth every word.  
**

* * *

X

The Sacrifice

Perseus winced at the sharp prodding of Augustus's blade against his throat. The Captain backed him into a seat, forcing him down into it.

"The jar. Give it to me." Augustus patted around various places on Perseus until he found the sphere. He snatched it up from Perseus's lap, slowly removing his knifepoint from Perseus's throat, "If you try anything funny, there will not be pleasant consequences." Augustus slowly paced through the room, obviously wallowing in the victorious end to their skirmish. Perseus gripped the arms of the chair, watching the Captain's every move. Every step Augustus took made Perseus all the more bitter. Through the past months he had toiled in, he had been awaiting his demise. Whether it was in battle or a training accident, he was prepared for his end. But not like this. Not from the hand of a brother in arms. All of this time, Perseus had thought the Captain as a noble, honorable man. But now he realized he was anything but that. Captain Augustus was a traitor, and no man could sink any lower than that. Perseus's thoughts were interrupted when the paces of the one-eyed Captain ceased. And when Perseus looked up from his seat, he found that Augustus had occupied a throne-like seat across from his own. He threw his legs over one of the chiseled in arm rests casually.

"Perhaps I shouldn't blow this place to bits. I would enjoy this, after all." Perseus remained quiet, knowing that a snarky comment wouldn't save him. It would only make what was left of his life even more miserable. But, then again, it wasn't as though he had anything to lose now. No one to return to back home. Perseus bowed his head with nothing more to do other than listen to the leaking water from up above.

"How long have you known of this little…secret?" Perseus murmured in question. Augustus looked over, his good eye glancing Perseus up in down in a calculating way.

"What? The secret of your planned demise?" He replied as he dug out his knife. He began digging the point of it under his fingernails, "I've known of it for quite a while, actually. Why do you ask?" Perseus shrugged, despite how tense his shoulders were.

"Who knows? I might get out of here alive-your information could be used to my advantage." Augustus threw his head back slightly, releasing a hearty laugh.

"You know, for a selfish Prince, you're actually quite funny." Augustus chuckled for a moment longer before sitting up and standing, "Now, where's the wine around here? It's a palace, after all." Perseus narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the Captain's sudden change in mood.

"What are you playing at?" Perseus demanded, digging his palms into the rests of the chair to stand. Augustus thrust his knife in Perseus's direction, urging him back to his seat.

"Now remember what I said about behaving," Augustus scolded with a tsk-tsk. He began to paw around through cabinets, until he let out a satisfied roar of a laugh, "Well, these beasts do drink, after all!" He got to his feet, flaunting an unlabeled bottle that was half-filled with a dark liquid. He pulled the top of with a squeak, raising the bottle to his lips,

"How can you be sure that's alcohol and not some sort of poisonous substance for gullible souls like you?" Perseus inquired, a smirk creeping onto his face at his sharp-tongued comment. Augustus faltered, and refrained from taking a sip for the time being. Instead, he brought the top of the bottle to his nose, letting its aroma waft up to his nostrils.

"Hmm…it smells like wine," He grumbled with a small shrug, but refastened the cork. He stumbled back to his seat, as if he were in a daze. Augustus leaned forward, looking around as if they had all of the time in the world, "It more than likely aged well down here. Maybe you should have some for a dying-" The Captain's sentence fell short when a sharp gasp escaped his mouth, and his eyes grew wide. Perseus's eyes caught the glint of metal, and they drifted down towards his throat. The point of a blade protruded from the neck of Augustus and his blood flowed freely from the wound. His eyes grew wide as Captain Augustus slumped forward and fell out of the seat, and the sound of him choking on his own blood filled the room.

* * *

Perseus immediately rose from his seat, slowly approaching the convulsing body in front of him. An all-too familiar red pool of blood began to collect, and Perseus cautiously reached out to touch Augustus. But a voice in the shadows stopped him from doing so,

"What do you think you're doing?" It demanded, and Perseus quickly retracted his hand.

His eyes darted around for the owner of the voice, "Where are you? Show yourself!" A pair of footsteps slowly began to pace around, sounding as though they were near the throne Augustus had previously been sitting in. Perseus went for his sword, but he cried out in pain when his muscles went tense and seemed to stop working completely. He tried to take a step, but his feet disobeyed his orders. He attempted to bring his arm forward towards his sword, but to no avail. The pain only became more intense.

"So pathetic. You are definitely your father's son." The voice from before cooed, and in a sudden rush, Perseus's muscles constricted even more, "Now be a good boy and sit…If you don't want me to break every brittle bone in your body, that is." The tension in his body released as Perseus returned to his spot in the wooden chair. The footsteps returned, and their maker finally stepped out of the shadows. A gaunt, slender-statured man in dark colored robes with lengthy, black hair appeared, placing his hand on top of the ornamental throne, "Hello, Perseus." The man said with a noticeable amount of distaste.

"What did you do to the Captain?" Perseus snapped, ignoring the greeting.

"Isn't it obvious?" The man replied, glancing down at the now-motionless body of Augustus, "He's dead. It's not the wisest of ideas to lounge in a cursed King's chair."

"Cursed?" Perseus wrinkled his nose at this, "What curse?"

The man waved him away, "It doesn't matter what curse, boy! What's done is done." He removed his hand from the chair, shifting his body and taking a seat in the throne.

"And why won't you of all people be cursed?"

"Because, I'm the one who put the curse on the chair." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, as if that piece of information was the most obvious thing of knowledge. The man intertwined his fingers, placing his now adjoined hands on top of his lap, "Do you not have any questions?"

"What is there to ask?" Perseus twisted his wrist in the grasp of one of his hands, kneading the throbbing pain out of it. Whoever, or whatever this man was, was dangerous. No human could possibly have the abilities to such a thing, control another body to do what they wished.

"Why, there is a plentiful amount of things to ask. Perhaps you should try using your brain, as difficult as it is." An unfriendly smirk played across the man's lip at his sarcastic remark. Perseus found it strange how much this man resembled his very own father. The similarities the two seemingly shared was noticeable, and there was no doubt about that.

Perseus sneered, "How about your name? Or will that require some critical thinking on your part?" The man's smile wiped away, and his face went partially slack.

"I am Hades, ruler of this kingdom." Perseus thought that the title 'Ruler' was a ridiculous one for a place so dark and dreary.

"Well, Hades," Perseus continued, letting the name play on his lips, "How do you know _my_ name?" Hades chuckled at this at first, rubbing his oily forehead.

"There are so many places to begin in that story. Too many, in fact. But, simply put, we are of blood, Perseus." Hades said this ground-breaking announcement with so much simplicity it almost left Perseus dumbfounded.

"What are you rambling on about? The line of my family has long since burned out, besides my father and I of course." Perseus did his best to look away, not sure if his own words truly had merit.

Hades tilted his head slightly to the side, "Oh, but that statement is obviously false. Don't you realize that?" Perseus hesitantly stood, fearing that Hades might try and control his bodily movements a second time. But instead, he allowed Perseus to wander a little bit, and watched him as he paced towards the desk against one of the walls.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"You know I'm not lying. I could tell by the look on your face a moment ago. You recognize me from somewhere, do you not?" Perseus winced, irritated from the low tone in the voice of Hades. It was too alluring, and almost hypnotizing. That, along with the similar features he shared with Poseidon was enough to make Perseus go mad.

"You're my father's brother." Perseus said, his head snapping towards Hades.

"A-ha. Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Hades rearranged his robes for a moment, smiling with glee at Perseus's realization.

"But why…how are you my uncle?" Perseus replied, his eyes burning in anger. Hades rolled his eyes at this,

"It's nothing to get emotional about, little nephew."

Perseus grabbed the back of his own head, gripping his now-matted hair, "Don't call me that! I am not your nephew!"

"Deny it as much as you wish, but it is not your decision." Perseus breathed in a shaky breath, clenching his eyes shut,

"Then why is it you are not up above ground?"

"That is a story I can't tell…But one that I can show you." Perseus frowned, but before he could question anything, the lights began to dim, and black spots began to blot out his vision. The last thing he felt was his body falling to the floor.

* * *

_When Perseus seemed to have come to again, he sensed something wasn't the same. He sat up in his spot on the floor, groaning. His dead darted back and forth, trying to get a sense of his surroundings. He wasn't in the caves anymore. And when he investigated a little further, he soon found out that he was in the dining hall of his father's castle. It was unoccupied, other than two figures on one of the balconies. He crept uneasily towards them, and began to make out their voices._

_ "…Mustn't tell him," Perseus heard passed between the two people. He put his back against a column that framed the doorway to the balcony._

_ "No, brother. Secrets are nothing but trouble..." Perseus immediately knew who the speaker was. Hades. Only he sounded less cruel, and instead, much more nervous. Perseus grasped the curtains behind him, daring himself to look around the corner. He sighed, and stuck his neck out ever so slightly. There, standing beside each other, were a much younger Hades and Poseidon. Hades towered over Poseidon a fair amount, while Poseidon was still a short, red in the face man, but both appeared much more youthful. _

_ "Yes, but for other people. For our sake, this one is worth keeping." Poseidon debated. Perseus was shell-shocked how controlling Poseidon sounded, even then. Hades furrowed his brow in frustration,_

_ "Have you listened to anything I've been saying? This…power, has brought nothing but sorrow for not only us, but father as well. His wife, our own mother, dead."_

_ "How dare you call that-that-whore, our mother? You and I both know our real mother has long since past." Poseidon snapped. Both looked away from each other at this._

_ "This may be true," Hades replied, "But we've known her as our mother all our lives." _

_ "You've known her as our mother! Do not speak for me! Both she and father wanted nothing to do with me!" Poseidon screamed, "Her perish is my doing, not yours!" _

_ Perseus watched as his father sunk away into a chair. His father had displayed more emotion in these past minutes in front of his brother more than he had ever shown in front of Perseus in his entire life. The stony look on the face of Hades disappeared for a moment as he walked over to his brother._

_ "Calm yourself, brother." He muttered, hardly audible, "This is not true. You had simply lost control of your powers and temper. Which is why we should tell father about the fountain." Poseidon suddenly tensed, causing Hades to release his grip on his shoulders_

"_No." Poseidon said in a low tone, shaking his head once._

_Hades growled, "This is not up for discussion! We are both going to tell father about the fountain, or I will do it myself!" Poseidon rose out of his seat, glaring daggers at his brother,_

"_You may be older than me, Hades, but that doesn't mean you're stronger." _

_Hades sighed, "This is no time for a show of force, Poseidon! Now stop acting like a child and-" He was suddenly cut off as Poseidon threw his meaty fist forward, connecting it with Hades face. The bony body of Perseus's uncle wavered in the air slightly before crumpling to the ground in a robed heap. Poseidon stared at the useless body of his uncle for a moment before quickly darting out of the room. Perseus shot back for his cover behind the column, but Poseidon had seemed to not notice him. Perseus watched his father run to the best of his abilities down the hall in the direction of the front doors. A groan emanated from Hades on the balcony, and Perseus peered around the corner again. Hades was just getting up, a large purple mark already knotting on his check. He reached up to grab it,_

"_Must-get-father," He barely managed to say, standing. Hades stumbled past, going the opposite direction that Poseidon had. Perseus felt the surroundings shift through the air, until they regenerated into a new scene. He was in a cave once more, but nothing like Perseus had ever seen. The walls were neat layers of chalk red, and there were holes and gaps in the ceiling that allowed light to come through. Perseus heard labored breathing in the distance as it echoed throughout the cavern. Perseus made his way over a few rocks, guiding his hand along the walls to steady himself. He soon found his father, who was hovering over a small pool of water. Poseidon slurped it out of his cupped hands, groaning in satisfaction at his quenched thirst. He threw the satchel that had been on his shoulders off, letting it fall to the ground. Poseidon continued to relish in the water, until he was relieved. He reached into his bag before pulling out a handful of bottles. Perseus watched his father as he began to dip the bottles into the shallow-leveled water until they were filled. But he soon found himself interrupted as the sound of feet marching down the tunnel could be easily heard. An older man stumbled in, balancing shakily on a few rocks,_

"_Poseidon!" He cried out, "Stop this immediately!" Two more robust, more intimidating men scrambled in, wielding swords, and shields. And finally, Hades could be seen, standing awkwardly behind the armed men, staring at his brother desperately. Poseidon stared at his competition for a moment before throwing his head back in laughter,_

"_You have no power here, father. Do you think your little bravado of men will stop me?" Poseidon jeered, "Hades told you of the powers we possess, no?" _

_The older man, who was apparently Poseidon and Hades' father, looked back anxiously._

"_Yes," Their father replied, the aging on his face looking more prominent than ever, "Please, son. Reconsider what you're about to do!" _

"_I am not your son. Not anymore. My entire life, I've been left in the shadows while you paraded around with your mistress, blaming me for our mother's death. Do you think her dying in childbirth could have possibly been prevented by me?" The old man gritted his teeth as he looked down at the dirty ground. And when he looked back up at his son, his eyes were red with tears,_

"_I may not be able to kill you for your mother's death, but I can for you killing Sibyl. Guards! Arrest this man!" The men came forward, approaching Poseidon. Poseidon only grinned wickedly at this as he raised his hands. The guards suddenly froze in their spots, as if something was resisting them. They tried to pull forward, clenching their teeth in concentration. Perseus watched as they were lifted up off of the ground, suddenly crying out in pain. The color in their skin and hair began to fade , changing from a healthy color to a more sickly one. Their skin slowly began to grey, as did their hair. Their cries of pain began to suddenly fall silent, as their bodies went slack in the air. They floated for only a moment longer, before Poseidon let his hands fall to his sides and the two men fell to the ground with them. The king and Hades looked up at Poseidon, who was panting heavily. _

"_What are you?" The king muttered, shaking his head._

"_I am your rightful replacement," Poseidon said, staring at his father more intensely than he had before. His father began to twitch and shiver at this, as his own skin shifted to a violent shade of blue. Frost curled into the king's beard and he fell to his knees, frozen solid. Dead. Hades stood, frozen from what his brother had just done._

"_They're dead. Y-you killed them." Hades looked at his brother, "How could you do this to them?" Poseidon turned his back to his brother, crouching in front of the water again and continued to fill the small bottles in his bag. The scene faded with Poseidon filling his bottles with his older brother staring at him in disbelief.  
_

* * *

Perseus opened his eyes once more, straining them to see where he was now. But when he saw the scrutinized face of Hades, he knew he was his uncle's prisoner again.

"What happened after that?" Perseus questioned, his voice quivering. Hades looked away, turning his back to Perseus completely.

"It doesn't matter," He muttered bitterly, "All I know is that I can't let history repeat itself." Hades glanced over his shoulder without a hint of remorse in his eyes.

"No. No, you can't kill me!" Perseus protested.

"Was that not what that man was about to do earlier?" Hades barked, "You are the spawn of a dangerous, cunning man! When we discovered that pool all of those years ago, he abused its power to mercilessly kill a woman, along with our own father."

"But why would he? Tell me that, at least."

"Why wouldn't he is the more appropriate question here, Perseus. After our mother died giving birth to him, our father wanted nothing to do with him. And after he was married once more to Sybil, she allowed him the distraction he needed to stay away from Poseidon. I was his only friend. Well, until we found the pool, of course. After we discovered its mystical powers, the two of us would often practice using its powers in secret. I was proficient in the use of my powers, but your father was a pure prodigy. He had the ability to control water to his will of course, and could freeze a body of water with ease. He exploited the omniscient abilities the water gave him, and the pool corrupted him, and sent him over the edge." Hades roared, pounding his fist on a table, "Damn!"

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't know my father had caused you so much pain." Perseus apologized, pitying Hades and his heavy dilemma. He stood, wincing slightly, "Perhaps I should go. Leave you alone. I promise, no, swear, not to return." Perseus walked towards the door, knowing this was as good a time as any to leave, what with his uncle in a state of serious unrest. But as he extended his hand out towards the door, the blood rushed from his hands a second time, and it jerked back violently.

"Aah!" Perseus cried as his body left the ground again, "Stop-this…Hades…"

"I cannot let you leave, Perseus. You are the key to my vengeance against Poseidon."

Perseus heaved out a breath of air, "That's…not…true! He despises me."

Hades chuckled, "He may hate you, but you _are_ his son." The intangible force that had a chokehold around Perseus's neck tightened, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. This was the end, crueler than any dishonorable Captain could bring. Perseus could feel his life trickling away, his vision dimming.

"Goodbye, Perseus." Hades murmured.

As Perseus released one of the few breaths he had left, something stirred him from his grave state. A door bursting open. It jarred Hades, as well, as the grip on his throat had faltered a little. Perseus desperately gasped for breath, his vision returning slightly. He was shoved back. Not by the puppet-like controls of Hades, but by someone else. The force of the push was enough to break Perseus free from the bonds of the chocking spell he had been in completely, and he flew back, so much so the stumbled down the tower steps.

"Get out of here, Perseus!" A voice bellowed, "I'll hold him off! Just leave!" There was a shatter, followed by a violent explosion. It sent Perseus barreling down even further down the steps, and he yelped and screamed in agony. The fire from the explosion blistered his arms and legs, as he found himself reaching up to shield his eyes. He continued to fall head over heels until what felt like a stone collided with the back of his head. His body suddenly stopped its free fall, and he slid to a stop at the foot of the stairs. As Perseus's head began to bleed, the warm liquid flowing down his neck, he thought of his savior. After all that had happened, someone he had deemed an enemy had saved him. Lex had sacrificed himself for Perseus. He thought himself too undeserving for something as heroic as that.

He was an ungrateful prince, after all.

* * *

**A/N: And that's that! I hope you all enjoyed part one of These Mountains That Divide Us. Also, thank you to those who have stuck around since the beginning. Part two will be picking up June 1****st****, so the week after next week.**

**Until June 1****st****,**

**~Leaded-Pegasus**

**P.S. I will be changing my penname around the time I post the next chapter, so don't be surprised if you see a new name in any of your favorites list.**


	11. XI: Waking Up

**A/N: Hello, again! Welcome to part two of TMTDU. I have to admit that it's going to be fairly slow, but hopefully the large amount of people Perseus will meet and the things he shares with them will make up for the lack of action. But, remember this: Not all stories can be one thing.  
**

* * *

XI

Waking Up

Particles of dust drifted aimlessly through the air. Some settled on the motionless body lying on the ground, battered and bruised. His garments were torn to shreds, and his wounds were bleeding heavily. He appeared to be in a state of unconsciousness so deep, it seemed as though he would never submerge from it. No one around him would truly realize this, but he was at the moment, a prisoner. Not to a living being like his now-perished uncle and friend had been, but to his own mind. Something had triggered it after being hit in the head by falling rubble. It had been a strong blow, one that could've killed just about anyone if struck in the right spot.

But Perseus was not dead.

_A light gust of air brushed off of Perseus's body. His eyes fluttered, and soon his whole body began to stir. He grunted in pain, and the events, along with the pain of his wounds, returned to him. He propped his elbow up, allowing him to push himself off the ground. He looked up, and the breeze around him ever so slightly increased in force. He was on the ocean cliff again, and the surroundings were still as dreary as they were before. The sky had grown much darker, in contrast, as if it were bursting to unleash a mighty storm over the land underneath it. Perseus stood, but his knees soon began to wobble from the sudden shift in weight. He threw his hands out in front of him to break his inevitable fall, and winced as he began to tip forward. But something caught his arm, pulling him back. _

_ "Easy, there. You're not going to fall." _

_ Perseus hesitated at the voice of his helper. He glanced over to look over at his side to find Lex staring back at him.  
_

* * *

Perseus awoke, staggering back in fear that he would wake up to find his dead friend there. His perished ally. It had finally registered in his unstable slur of emotions. Lex's demise allowed him to live another day. But why? After all, Perseus had firmly stated that they were no longer friends after arguing about the level of trustworthiness that his father possessed. It had all gone by so fast, the rocks falling, the screaming. It was a monsoon, everything had been mixed and swirled together. His uncle, a man he had known for a mere amount of minutes couldn't have possibly survived, either. He might have managed to muster enough of his powers to survive the explosion, but a near-catastrophic collapse? Nobody, with or without superhuman abilities, could possibly live through an event like that. Perseus turned his head, wincing slightly at the sharp pain lingering in his neck, as he turned to look at the remains of his uncle's palace. Nothing but a towering, smoldering heap of rubble and ash remained.

"No…" Perseus muttered in disbelief, his eyes stinging. Lex, one of his only friends he had ever had his entire life had thrown his own away for Perseus's. He had even left his own sister behind. And Hades. Dead. Despite this was the man who had almost killed him, Perseus still couldn't help but feel some sort of reserve of pity and perhaps, a small fraction of love for his uncle. Perseus tried to push himself up-he needed to get out of here. Run far away from here. But where? If the tyrannical generals had planned his "honorable" death, what stopped them from having a failsafe if he were to somehow survive? And then there was his father, who would believe their word over his, regardless of how truthful he might seem to be. As Perseus tried to get up, his vision began to blot out again. He reached up to touch his temple, struggling to keep his eyes open. Perseus propped himself up onto an elbow as soon as he could in his state. His other hand drifted up to his forehead. The pain hammered his head, coming and going in throbs. Trying to ignore not only the pain from his head, but the rubble behind him, he shifted his weight in order to sit up. There was something wrong with his head, and he knew it. But he simply pushed the matter aside-he could deal with his injuries later. Perseus reached down to his waist and unbuckled the belt loosely wrapped around his waist. Unfastening the buttons on the pouches, he rummaged through everything. Everything and anything Perseus could salvage now might just save his life later. And now that he knew there was no home to return to…

He winced at this, the feeling of the little connection he had mustered with his father, gone. Pulled right out from underneath his feet. It was interesting, the lengths some all-powerful men would go to achieve more power. It was a drug, a mind-consuming demon that obliterated everything in its path. What would this mean for the kingdom, now that he was dead to the world? What would this mean for the _future_ of the kingdom? Perseus had been the one and only heir, the one to continue what his ancestors had started. His family had made up the royal line for generations, only to be severed. His father couldn't live on forever, and a general's power couldn't go so far as to replacing a deeply rooted line of blood related kings. Perseus was almost intrigued thinking about how his father would go through with this. Not that it mattered to Perseus's well-being anymore. He was free from his father's gnarled tether now, despite some of the ghosts of his recently found past vividly appeared in his slurring thoughts. Perseus tore himself away from these haunting memories in order to see what little he possessed in the compartments on his belt.

"Chunk of bread, some chips of flint…a knife." He muttered as he organized the things out in front of him. That was all he had to his name now, along with the tattered garments on his back. Tearing off a small crust-sized portion of bread, he raised the stale food to his lips, halfheartedly chewing. He didn't feel like eating at all, but his stomach felt as though it was a shriveled, useless pit in his body. Perseus decided it would be best to savor the little bread he had left, no matter how bland it was. It was highly likely that it would be the last bread he ever ate. The thought of that notion, along with the crust being thoroughly stale, was disheartening, and almost made his strong feeling of hunger grow stronger.

* * *

Feeling to the point to which he felt like he was going to collapse, Perseus had fashioned a large branch that had been lying about into a staff, in order to support his weight. It leaned to the right a little, and appeared to be as dry as a bone. Hopefully it would still support his practically dead weight. He limped about, and luckily, the staff still supported him. Perseus wandered about, noticing that his feet were as heavy as weights. This made it all the more difficult to move around, even though he didn't have a specific destination.

_"What are you trying to accomplish? Going in circles won't get you anywhere."_

_ "Leave me alone. I can do this myself."_

_ "You and I both know that's not true. You need help getting out of here." _

Perseus lunged in the direction of the voice, falling to the ground. His staff clattered to the ground beside him, and he instantly felt a sharp pain go up both of his knees. His gripped them, and they soon felt sticky with blood.

"I don't-need-your help!" Perseus screamed, panting.

"Yes you do." The voice that had previously sounded like it was in his head now sounded much more down-to-earth. It came from behind him. Perseus dared himself to look over his shoulder, and wailed at the top of his lungs when he found Lex standing there, his face bloodied and scorched to the point of almost being unrecognizable.

* * *

_The ground beneath Perseus changed again, and instead of being solid rock, it was now soft, plush grass. And from the crashing of the waves in the distance, he realized he was on the cliff again._

_ "Perseus, look at me." Lex's voice was calm, but just as demanding. _

_ "I can't look at you…Not when I'm the reason you're dead." Perseus sobbed, swiping the tears on his face away, "Why? Why did you save me when you had so much to lose in this world?"_

_ "In truth," Lex sighed, "I had so little to lose. My sister was my world, the only person I would leave behind. But I had a mission to fulfill, one that would spare the grieving of another close to you." _

_ "My father is not close to me. Whoever my mother was is long gone. My uncle is dead! No one on this cruel Earth cares for me!" Perseus turned, glaring at his withered friend, "Who could possibly grieve for me? Who sent you on this fruitless journey? Who?" _

_Lex's eyes darted away, "That's not for me to say. You will find out when the time comes." He turned his head towards the horizon, and Perseus followed his line of sight. A semi-transparent wall stood high a few feet away._

"_Who is that-"_

"_Shh…" Lex muttered, raising a charred finger to his lips, "These two people are about to come into your life, Perseus. Not only will they change your life, but the fate of your kingdom, as well." Perseus looked back towards the wall, only to find two silhouettes, both standing side-by-side on the other side. _

"_How am supposed to know who they are?" Perseus muttered, staring intently at the two people. The sky and ground began to fade, the sound of the ocean growing more quiet in volume. _

"_Their identities will reveal themselves to you when your mind is ready to know the truth." Lex's voice slowly faded along with the rest of their surroundings. Perseus frantically looked around for his friend, who was also nowhere to be found. There were no distinguishable things around him, just a bright, white shell. But suddenly, a large space in the distance concentrated into a bright wall of light. Perseus cautiously approached it, reaching out towards it. And as he got closer and closer to it, things within the column materialized...  
_

The light was strong, making Perseus shield his eyes with his hands as he walked through it. He slowly weaned his eyes by first removing his protective hand, then slowly working up from a squint to fully opening his eyes. What he found before him was breathtaking. It was unbelievable, astonishing. But when Perseus looked over his shoulder again, expecting to see the purely white landscape behind him, he didn't. Instead, he found the dark mouth of a cave. He had escaped. But it wasn't home.

He was staring at the land of a completely different kingdom.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's all for today. But it's the same updating schedule as it was for part one, check back every Saturday for a new chapter. But, there might be an extra chapter once in a while, now that I'm on Summer vacation and I have so much time on my hands. Here's hoping that can happen!**

**See you then,**

**~Leaded-Pegasus**


	12. XII: The Reappearance

**A/N: Here's chapter twelve! I hope you enjoy it, and if you have any questions or concerns about the story or its characters, feel free to ask in a review.  
**

* * *

XII

The Reappearance

After fifteen years of being alive, Perseus had never seen anything like this. How could he have not seen this after so much time had gone by? It was a fully grown city, and nobody, not even his father, knew about it? There was even a tunnel to the other side of the mountains to get here. But then again, his uncle's fairly large portion of underground land divided Poseidon's kingdom from this one. There was no easy way to get here, unless you wanted to risk going over the range, which was made up of rocky terrain, along with apparently being infested with poisonous insects and animals. Regular civilians weren't permitted to be on them, much less leave the confines of his father's city to begin with. Even Perseus, who was allowed to do and go just about anything and anywhere, was prohibited to set foot on the mountains. Perhaps this was the true reason why. Perseus was still having his doubts on whether or not this was a dream, even now. And if it was a dream…he didn't want to wake up. The buildings and architecture were majestic with their strong marble columns, glittering gold roofs, everything. The calming allure that almost seemed to engulf the entirety of the land was surreal.

But what really caught his eye was the glittering blue water that made up a portion of the city's backdrop. The glittering blue wall almost seemed to stand still, prominently occupying the view behind all of the buildings. Perseus had never seen anything like it, as he had personally never been to the beach before. The only way he recognized it was that he had seen them depicted in some books he had read, along with the one he had seen in his visions. So why did this one seem so familiar? After all, the possibility of him being here some other period of his life was unlikely, impossible. He waved it away. It was a ridiculous notion, after all. Perseus trained his eyes away from the mesmerizing flit and flutter of the ocean to look at the bustling city below. And if he squinted his eyes hard enough, he managed to focus in on people wandering about, shopping at small stores scattered throughout the streets, among other things. Perseus took a few steps forward, not thinking with his head attached to his body. What was he supposed to do? Go down the hill and try to blend in with the crowd? Perseus looked down at his clothes, or what was left of them. He still had one of his shin guards, to his surprise, but slipped out of it. Not that it would yield much use to him, now that the rest of the plating that went with it was long gone. Perseus exhaled with uncertainty, accepting the fact that he didn't have much choice over where he was to go now. It was this beautiful place, or the caves. Perseus took another tentative step forward, then another, and another, until he was moving forward without a single trace of doubt in his mind.

* * *

Perseus gulped up a large breath of air and held it as he passed under a large archway. Nobody seemed to glancing at him in suspicion, which he found reassuring. Perhaps they were used to dirty stragglers like he was. Perseus found comfort wandering freely, the sandy ground sinking under each footstep. He found that that was the only things he had found in similarity so far to his old home. Both were hot in climate, but he realized that this city had a relaxing flow of cool, salty-smelling air that drifted inland from the ocean on occasions. It helped settle the arid temperature in vast proportions. The caves had still been the more drafty places he had been to, but Perseus knew he could adjust. As he got deeper into the city, he soon found another aroma that struck him in a pleasant way. After some more wandering, Perseus stumbled upon a large plaza which was, for the most part, occupied by a large marketplace. Smoke rose from food stalls, along with various shouts and hollers. Children ran about, people bustled about, and families ate at outdoor seating. Perseus walked nervously towards a large, ornate fountain, which had been built in the middle of the plaza. It was only as he got closer and closer to it that he realized how thirsty he was. He stood at the base of it, and slouched over a little to scoop up the water. He splashed his face and ran a little more through his hair. As he ran in through his grimy hair, he realized how quiet the people around him had gotten. Perseus hesitantly turned, fearing what he might see. People who had previously been shopping for produce were not. Cooks who were preparing food had stopped. Most, if not all of the people, were looking at him. Some shaking their heads in disapproval, others were flat-out glaring at him.

"What's he doing?" A woman amongst the group muttered almost inaudibly.

"He's going to get himself arrested." Another grumbled. Suddenly, something tensed around his Perseus's forearm, yanking him away from the crowd. He looked at the person who was dragging him away, but whoever it was had a hood over his head.

"Wh-what are you doing? Let go of me!" Perseus shouted, trying to break free from the person's grip. But his captor wouldn't let him go.

"Somewhere where we can talk," A man's gruff voice replied. The man took him down a narrow street, which was practically empty, unlike most places Perseus had seen so far. He was shoved against the walls, making Perseus wince slightly,

"Get-off-me. Now." Perseus muttered, trying to control his temper. There he was, trying to get a fresh start, and something he apparently did wrong was already making that difficult. The man knocked his hood back, shooting Perseus a glare. Ready to give him a piece of his mind, Perseus opened his mouth to speak. But as the man's face slowly began to register in his mind, he found himself at a loss of words.

* * *

"Gruev?" Perseus breathed.

A small grin curved his old friend's mouth upwards, "So you do recognize me."

"Of course I would, but it's hard to do that when you're in disguise," Perseus scoffed. Gruev removed let go of him, giving Perseus some room. Perseus grabbed his friend's arms, pulling him into a brotherly embrace. They held it for a moment before Gruev broke free.

"Why didn't you write?" Perseus demanded, ignoring the fact that he was wearing a grin that practically stretched to his ears. Gruev winced, scratching his neck nervously,

"Ah, about that. I'm sorry, Perseus. I just couldn't risk it. It was too dangerous."

Perseus nodded, "Of course." Gruev frowned as his face began to dawn in realization. The aftermath of war had taken its toll on Perseus, both on the inside and out.

"Oh, no…what happened?" Gruev muttered. Perseus sighed, shaking his head.

"I don't think I'm ready to talk about it. Not now, anyway."

"I understand," Gruev replied after a moment, "Well…come with me." Gruev walked towards a cart, tossing his hood into its confines. Perseus was thankful that Gruev didn't ask how he managed to find this place. He couldn't even figure that out for himself. Gruev hefted up the handles of the cart and began to push it forward,

"When I was your age, I had two choices: Join the army, or me, along with my family, be killed." Gruev stated frankly. Perseus looked over at his friend, who had been wearing a somber expression since conversation on the caves was dropped, "And we both know what I picked. And look where it put me. No doubt that they killed everyone I've ever cared about my entire life after they figured out I had escaped."

Perseus shook his head, "You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to." Gruev chuckled, his words obviously bitter to him, as well.

"I should have stayed, Perseus. For their sake. For Juniper's sake." It took a moment for the name to register in Perseus's mind. He recalled a young woman with amber hair Perseus had frequently seen Gruev with. So _that_ was Juniper. Perseus had seen a lot of the officers' choice of women, many of them being fairly poor, or the age gap was wide enough to make you sick. But Gruev's choosing of Juniper couldn't have been any better. She wasn't filthy rich, scandalous, or so old in age that he could be his mother, much like some of the other selections of the other officers. Juniper was modest and was stunningly beautiful.

"Gruev, this is your chance at a new life," Was all Perseus could come up with to smooth over Gruev's harsh feelings.

"What life? There isn't one for me to have, not without her in it." He pushed the cart along, shaking his head miserably. Perseus was at a loss for words. He couldn't imagine anything that hurt more than being separated from someone that meant so much to you. And that's when he realized there were no words for him to say, other than his condolences.

Perseus dropped his glance, "I'm sorry, Gruev." His friend didn't reply, only continuing on instead.

* * *

As they reached the outskirts of the city, they were stopped in front of a large gate by two guards. From the decorative medallions, tassels, and weapons, they looked as though they were palace guards. One approached Gruev,

"You know how this works, Gruev." He grumbled, pulling back the piece of canvas that had been draped over the cart. Inside of the cart were pots that were filled with a large variety of shrubs and small trees. Perseus frowned, looking at his friend, "Well, everything looks fine. Go on in, Gruev."

Gruev lifted the handles up, pushing the cart along towards the gates, which were beginning to swing outwards, groaning and creaking. Perseus pretended not to notice the suspicious glance he got from the other guard that had been standing by. Hopefully it wasn't for the whole ordeal that had gone on at the fountain, as he was still dumbstruck about what he had done wrong. As they passed through the gates, Perseus's eyes grew wide at what was behind them. A massive palace building with towering columns stood a fair distance away. Large trees outcropped the edge of the marble, black-and-white checkered pathway that led to the doors of the palace, and people wandered about. Gruev pushed the wheelbarrow over towards the edging of the pathway, where he began to unload the pots.

"When did you, of all people, become so interested in plants?" Perseus asked as he began to take pots off of the cart.

"Well, before I joined the army I had to work on the farm for my family. And even then I couldn't even _dream_ of all of the plants and flowers that existed. Back home isn't the best place to plant things, and that's why we eat a lot more meat than we should." Gruev crossed over the beds of trees and into a large garden on the right side of the pathway, "Speaking of home, are you planning on going back?"

Perseus instantly shook his head, "No." Gruev appeared to be taken aback by this. He, like so many others before him, probably couldn't imagine why someone would want to pass up the lap of luxury. Gruev placed a small potted tree next to a bench,

"And why is that?" He asked quietly, regarding to Perseus to place his tree to the other side of the bench. Perseus put set the ceramic pot down,

"Do you really think we should be talking about this here? I mean, these people don't know about home, I'm assuming." At this, Gruev glanced around.

"I…I…suppose you're right." He replied, ending it at that, "Now, let's go put the rest of these plants where they need to go, and then we'll be on our way." As they returned to the cart, Perseus began to feel panic rising up inside his chest. Two guards were there, no doubt waiting for him.

"Don't worry, we were checked at the gates!" Gruev called, making them turn towards them.

"We're not here for you, Gruev," One of them said before regarding Perseus, "We're here for him." Perseus froze in place as one of the guards lumbered towards him. The guard put a firm hand around Perseus's shoulder,

"Let's not make this difficult, shall we?" He grunted. In reply to this, Perseus snapped his elbow back, battering it into the breastplate of the guard who had a hold on him. The guard, who had obviously been unprepared for such an assault, tumbled back, but sounded as though he wasn't very winded. Perseus didn't look back to check, and instead, took off running towards the palace. Hopefully there would be some place to hide in that direction,

"Hey, stop him!" One of them bellowed.

"Perseus, what are you doing?" Gruev called. Perseus sprinted on, but he soon began to feel a searing pain up his leg. Not all of his wounds had healed yet. But it was too late to realize this at an appropriate time. He fell almost instantly, gripping his leg. Three pairs of feet were not far behind as someone scooped him up,

"Get up." The guard growled, "You're under arrest for the tarnishing of an ancient altar!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to post today. I was a little confused on what chapter I was supposed to post today, and I nearly posted chapter thirteen! I guess it's a good thing I didn't, though. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please, if you haven't already, add this chapter to your favorites or follows. It really helps me out, and thanks a bunch!**

~Leaded-Pegasus


	13. XIII: Perseus

**A/N: *Gasp!* A new chapter? But it's not Saturday! Well, if you're thinking that, you obviously didn't get my memo yesterday. Since I'm on vacation, I've got more spare time to write. So, I will be posting on Wednesdays and Saturdays from now until I have to go back to school. So, enjoy!  
**

* * *

XIII

Perseus's Sentence

A beam of pale moonlight shot through the grate that substituted for an actual roof, spilling out everywhere it could reach. Perseus stared up at the Moon intently; as it was the only scenery he had for the time being. It overlapped the dark sky, which glittered here and there from the millions upon millions stars in the sky. It was especially beautiful tonight. If only he could be outside, free to do as he wished, rather than be under custody and cut off from the world once more. He extended out his hand like he could grasp the cold light in his hands. Rather than it collecting in his now-closed hand, it simply illuminated on his skin, giving it a ghostly pale hue. Perseus retracted his hand and placed it back on top of his chest. Wallowing under the light the Moon was giving off, he remembered how much he enjoyed late evenings in the city, especially under this sky. The caves had taken so much away from him. Too much. And just when he thought he was starting a new chapter in his own book, it was ripped out, leaving him to start over. And look where it all of it had put him. A lowly prison cell, alone. Tomorrow morning, he would be tried for his crimes. Well, that's what the guard said, at least. He couldn't exactly trust them, these were the people who left him and his wounds untended for, after all. As he leaned back, shutting his eyes, he prepared himself for whatever tomorrow was going to bring him. He struggled to, but eventually, fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Perseus, wake up!" A foot nudged his side, urging him to wake. Perseus hesitantly opened his eyes, perching himself up on an elbow. He grimaced at the scratchy sensation he got from this. After lying on a sand floor all night, his skin was thoroughly raw and coarse and riddled with scratches. Perseus looked up, struggling to see who had woken him up from his restless sleep. The Moon from the evening before was gone and replaced by a glittering sun. As he focused on the face, and the features focused until they were clear, he found himself looking up at Gruev.

Perseus groaned, lurching slightly, "Is it morning already?"

"Unfortunately for you, yes." Gruev said in a joking sense as he set a plate down next to Perseus. He didn't pause to look down at what was on it, and simply dug in, "Well, in case if you were even remotely worried, I don't think you'll have to fret too much over your sentencing."

"What do you think will happen to me?" Perseus said over a mouthful of food.

"You'll probably be required to do some citizen service to the city. Nothing major. But, the _real_ problem is that you aren't a citizen. Not here, at least. The fact that you didn't register as one might piss them off a little."

Perseus froze, "Do you think they'll send me back?"

Gruev shook his head, "I don't know. They didn't send me back, or ask many questions about where I was from and what was going on there. It's almost as though they _know_ what's going on back home. We'll just have to hope that you only have to get registered and do some sort of good deed."

"We can only hope." Perseus pushed his plate away, leaving Gruev to pick it up.

"I'm assuming you enjoyed it?"

Perseus tipped his head side to side, "I guess, as far as prison food goes."

"If you thought this was good," Gruev said, looking over the empty plate, "Wait until you try some of the other food. It will be better than anything you have ever tasted. Well, I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks…" Perseus replied gratefully, "I think I'll need it." His friend nodded once, smiling in encouragement before stepping out. As soon as Gruev's steps faded away, a guard walked in.

"He wasn't supposed to tell you that," He grouched, taking a set of small shackles off his belt, "You're not from here, are you?"

"I don't know, should I tell you that?" Perseus replied as the cuffs latched around his wrists.

The guard shook his head, "I wasn't implying anything. It's just most everyone in the city knows not to go shuffling around in a religious altar."

Perseus shrugged, "Doesn't matter now, I suppose."

"Right you are. Now let's get you down to the throne room, otherwise we're going to be running a little late." The guard lightly pulled on the chain links that held the shackles together, prompting Perseus to stand up. They walked outside, leading right out to the grounds of the massive building he had seen yesterday evening.

"Throne room?" Perseus asked.

"Yes. You are to be _personally_ tried by the Queen." Perseus almost felt as though his legs were to give out from underneath him. He was being tried by a Queen? The guard looked over at him, staring at him intently under his helmet,

"You're awfully pale. Do not fear Queen Athena, she's merciful, and most of all, she'll listen to what you have to say in your defense." Perseus was unsure about what to say. It was strange and uncommon for women to be rulers, since he had been brought up from a long line of male rulers.

"And you follow her orders?" Perseus asked, appalled.

The guard looked at him quizzically, "Of course! I would follow her into battle if the time ever came for one, as would many others in the city."

Perseus shook his head, chuckling in disbelief, "I'm not entirely sure how to react to that."

"If you at _least_ respect her, Athena will be happy to oblige with the same favor." The guard said in a grudging tone. The pair of men approached the front doors, and after a moment, they swung open. The guard escorted Perseus in with a firm hand grasping the back of his shirt. At the end of the vast room, an occupied throne had been placed there. As they got closer, Perseus soon realized who was sitting in the throne. With a hardened face, arched eyebrows, and jet black hair, Queen Athena sat in the throne. Unlike many other members of royalty, she didn't seem to be trying to flaunt her status or high-ranked stature. She just was. Her physical demeanor made her all the more intimidating. She drilled her eyes into his own, maintaining a ferocious amount of eye contact. There was a shuffle next to him, and when Perseus looked over, he found that the guard was bowing.

"Leave us." Athena ordered, regarding Perseus's escort with steely grey eyes. He leaned back up from his bow before stiffly walking away. When the doors slammed shut, Perseus looked back at the Queen. She tipped her head to the side, "I see Poseidon didn't teach you the basic rules of chivalry…Isn't that right, young prince?"

"No. He taught me enough. I just don't see why I should bow down to you." He remarked unassumingly, though the fact that she knew his father made him uneasy. Her grey eyes intensified,

"You don't?" She answered with the slightest amount of irritation, standing, "Well, I do admit with ease that this shouldn't surprise me, considering the fact that your father is extremely arrogant and outrageous. But even _he_ should know that a ruler is a ruler, male or female, should be undoubtedly treated with the highest amount of respect." Perseus opened his mouth to speak, but there was nothing to say.

A grin traced across her face, "I see you are at a loss of words."

"I suppose you are right about that," He grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. Athena turned her back to him, returning to her seat.

"How do you know my father?" He asked without much warning.

She waved him away, "I had heard of him a long time ago." This was a vague explanation, but one that was enough to keep him from questioning long enough, "I also know that you are not from here, obviously. How did you find this city?"

Athena inter-mingled her fingers together as Perseus began to speak. He told her about how he had been stationed in the caves, how the generals had plotted his death, his uncle also attempting to kill him, but how Lex had saved him, and how he found the city. He didn't bring up that Lex had "guided" him there, and instead said he found it by coincidence.

She nodded solemnly when he finished telling his tale, "Lex had insisted on going to the caves. I'm still not entirely sure why, but I allowed him to go. And now, he's dead." They both lowered their heads at this, and were silent for a moment. Perseus watched Athena's eyes dart towards the window, seemingly in a panic of sorts. He tried to ignore it.

Athena looked back left as fast as she had right, glaring, "But the true matter here is what happened at the fountain in the plaza. I hope you know by now that dipping your hands, or any part of you in that water, is _strictly_ forbidden. There are other fountains like that throughout the city, and all are just as important. But, since you did not know this, I will grant you pardon just this one time. If it happens again, I will send you back to you father. Banishment or no banishment."

Perseus nodded once, "I understand."

"However," She continued, "I entrust you to tell Lex's _sister_ of what happened to him. Not only that, but you will help her in any way and with anything she requests…It's the least you can do for her." Perseus noticed the Queen's strange emphasis on the word sister, but like her strange reaction to Lex's death, he tried to ignore it.

Perseus sighed, "I understand."

"Good." At this, she stood, "Follow me, please, and I will bring you to her."

* * *

Perseus trailed behind Athena, his storm cloud of dread floating above him. He could barely prepare himself for what was to come from this sister. Would she cry? Sob into his shoulders? Hit him? But, like Athena said, it was the least he could do for her, and he tried to ready himself for anything. They passed through a set of carved doors, and into a massive room, filled end to end with bookshelves. To the left, along the walls was a large veranda that broke off from the room.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Athena muttered so only Perseus could hear.

"Yes. But I have never been one for books."

"I think that could be remedied," She replied, noticeably pursing her lips, "This is where I shall leave you. You'll most likely find her out on the balcony. Good luck, Perseus."

He nodded, still staring at the rows of books in amazement. He turned back, expecting to see the towering Queen looming above him. But she had already left him to his own devices.

* * *

**A/N: And that's all for today! Just hold on until Saturday, he's almost ready to meet Annabeth! Thank you guys for waiting so patiently for Annabeth, along with waiting for extra chapters.** **I'm happy to post extra chapters, since you guys love this story so much.**

**Thanks!**

**Leaded-Pegasus**


	14. XIV: Annabeth

**A/N: And the moment you've all been waiting for…  
**

* * *

XIV

Annabeth

Stepping out onto the balcony, Perseus quietly made himself look presentable. Well, as presentable as he could in tattered clothing. He scanned the tables or chairs for anyone, until he came across a single person reclined in a sunning chair. Her golden blonde hair glittered in the morning sun as she ran her eyes intently across the text of the book she had in her lap-Perseus couldn't help but instantly think she was beautiful, and stunningly so. He approached her silently, not wanting to disturb her reading.

"E-excuse me?" He stuttered. The girl instantly raised a finger at him, making him fall silent. He stood quietly, and after what seemed like forever, she closed the book, sighing with satisfaction, "Good book?" Perseus muttered uneasily, attempting to lighten up the news that was to come.

"Yes, it was." She shielded her eyes from the sun to look up at him, "You look horrible."

Perseus cleared his throat, "I guess I do."

"Do you need something? The library technically isn't open right now, but I suppose I could make an exception." Her eyes judgingly glanced at his wounds covering his body, "Then again, it looks like you need some new clothes and some bandages more than you need a book."

"No," He replied stubbornly, "No. I'm fine, thanks."

She hesitantly answered with, "Well…If you say so." She stood and walked back inside. Perseus trailed behind, regretting every second that went by without him telling her what had happened to her brother. It would only make it worse for him to do so.

"I didn't catch your name?" Perseus called as he jogged up beside her.

"Annabeth. And yours?"

"Perseus." He answered quickly. He thought to himself how different her name was compared to so many others he had heard before.

"Hmm." Annabeth hummed softly.

"What?" Perseus questioned.

She shook her head, "It's nothing, really. Your name is just really strange, is all. You're not from around here, are you?"

"What gave that away?" He snorted sarcastically, that being the question of his life recently.

"Well, for starters, you don't have the blonde hair, blue eyes combination which is fairly common here." She began.

"Fairly?" He retorted, "It can't be a very good clue if it's only a _fair _indication. The queen has black hair, no?" Annabeth shot him a tested look, but with a faint grin that she didn't try very hard to conceal.

"Let's just consider her an exception to the rule. Secondly, you-"

"Wait, wait, wait," He cut her off impatiently, "I think we both know now that I'm not from here. Do you really feel the need to say anymore?" She stopped dead in her tracks and whirled around on her heels. Her tested expression had now hardened into something more intense.

"Secondly, you are extremely brash and rude." She firmly stated. His mouth bobbed open and closed in sheer shock and what she had just said, "Oh, don't act so confused."

He straightened, "What do my manners, which for the record are perfectly fine, have to do with where I'm from?" Annabeth let out a hollow laugh,

"What don't they have to do with where you're from? I've seen how refugees act out and about enough? I'm not jumping to conclusions when I describe you as rude." She was close to his face now, "Look, I don't know where you refugees are coming in from, and I don't want to know, but the least you could do is learn some manners before you come over here!" She spun on the heels of her sandals once more as he marched away.

"You're definitely your brother's sister," He growled suddenly. She came to a halt, and glanced over her shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth muttered, "How do you know Lex?"

"He had been stationed with me. I don't know why he wanted to be there, or how he even got there, but he did…He saved my life." Perseus glanced away as his words had apparently registered in Annabeth's mind.

"Had been?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. But the queen has personally requested that I do everything you ask me to do in return for Lex's courageous acts." He continued.

After a moment, she shook her head dismissively and shut her eyes, "You owe me nothing…Just leave me in peace. Please." He stepped forward, extending a hand. Annabeth turned away at the sight of it, "Just go."

Perseus sighed once before accepting the fact that she wouldn't be taking his help. He backed away, and turned completely before walking away.

* * *

Perseus walked out to the front of the palace, his failure hanging over him like a dark cloud. He continued down the massive walkway that led him out, but spotted Gruev crouched down as he planted a delicate-looking sapling.

"There you are." He greeted as he patted down the soil, "How did it go?" After a length of time that he didn't answer Gruev, he winced a little and pursed his lips, "Ah. What happened?"

Perseus shook his head once, "Athena let me go, as long as I did anything Annabeth asked."

"Annabeth?" Gruev furrowed his brow, "What does she have to do with this?

"You know her?" Perseus said, scrunching his own brow.

"Well, I don't think you can say I know her exactly. I go to the library on occasions, but other than that…" He trailed off.

"I met her brother back in the caves. I don't know what he was doing down there, but he didn't make it. I eventually worked up the courage to tell her what happened, only for her to turn down the obligation I now have." Gruev glanced down at the sapling he had just finished planting,

"A hand, please?" He asked in an attempt to change the subject, "Some time under the sun looks as though it would do you well." Perseus crouched down as Gruev dug a sapling out from the cart nearby. Perseus took it as he carefully handled the flimsy canvas cover that held the soil in around the base. He tipped it side to side awkwardly,

"How do I plant this, exactly?" He asked quizzically.

Gruev chuckled, "Give it here." Perseus handed it over to his friend without a second thought, and watched his friend as he set the plant down in a small crater in the ground. Gruev unfastened the canvas from the base, and a small-sized portion of soil tumbled out. He dug out the canvas and patted down the loose dirt, "And that's all there is to it."

Perseus scratched his neck, "Well, in that case." He picked out another sapling and took his friend's lead. Once he got the hang of it, he felt his mind begin to wander, especially on the topic of the girl he had met in the palace library. She had taken the death of her brother so calmly, and he couldn't help but admire how strong-hearted she was. And ignoring the fact that she had turned his offering of help down, he was set to gaining her approval, as he was far from it now.

"Easy, Perseus! You cut right into your hand!" Gruev exclaimed beside him. Perseus glanced down at his hand, only to find a fairly deep cut that was beginning to bleed, "You've got to watch for thorns on these saplings, they're everywhere." Perseus smeared his cut.

"I'm fine." He said, shaking his head as he looked over his shoulder. The dazzling ocean almost instantly caught his eye. He added that with fulfilling his duties to Annabeth. During his stay here, which for now seemed permanent, he would need to walk down to the beach at some point. He had never been, after all, as they were completely isolated back home.

"Pay attention to those saplings, Perseus!" Gruev ordered, jarring him back, "Otherwise you're going to get yourself cut again." Perseus exhaled as he swiped the beads of sweat from his forehead.

"I don't think tree-planting is the best job for me to do." Perseus muttered with finality.

"Yes, I guess it's an acquired taste." Gruev replied as he stood to his feet, swiping the dirt from his knees, "I suppose we could run over to my house to get you settled in. Come on, you're long overdue for a bath and fresh clothes."

* * *

**A/N: Perseus is going to be meeting another character in the next chapter. Any guesses on who it is? Anyway, I hope I got the encounter with Annabeth and Percy down perfectly for you guys.**

**See you this Wednesday!**

**Leaded-Pegasus**


	15. XV: The Fabric Shop

**A/N: If you've been reading my page updates over the past few days, you'll know that my family took in some abandoned kittens. I'm glad to say that they found homes at the perfect time. My friend's mom took all three in last night, and gave them to my friend as a birthday present. He's been wanting a cat for a while now, so perhaps this was a blessing in disguise. Here's the chapter, guys! Enjoy.  
**

* * *

XV

The Fabric Shop

As Gruev opened up the door to his current housing, they both walked in. It was small, and Perseus realized that quickly. A table with a pair of chairs was nestled in the left corner, while to the right, a bed stood underneath a large window.

"It's not much, but then again, I'm not home very often." Gruev said. At this, Perseus ran a finger along the windowsill, picking up a large smudge of dust on his finger.

"Clearly." Perseus remarked with a smirk.

"I typically eat out, as well, which explains why I don't have a kitchen. Not that I can cook either way, so it's not that much of a problem for me." Gruev leaned back on the heels of his feet, "I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the floor for now until I find some other sleeping arrangements for you."

"Well, it beats sleeping on the floor of a cave. Thank you, Gruev." Perseus said with a curt nod. Gruev smiled faintly, and the dark circles under his eyes seemed to darken.

"I'm sure it will." He looked around for a moment, "I'd best be off, then. Oh! But I almost forgot." Gruev dug around in a pouch clipped to his belt until he dropped a small handful of coins in Perseus's hand.

"Please, I can't take this-"

"Yes, you can." Gruev replied with a tone of impatience, "You'll need it for the bathhouse around the corner, and a new outfit or two." Perseus sighed at his friend's persistence and finally took the money.

"I'll pay you back as soon as possible, my friend." Perseus announced as he pocketed the coins. Gruev waved him away as he walked out the door,

"Don't fret over it. It's the least I can do to get you settled in here." The door closed, leaving Perseus alone in Gruev's home. He glanced around, curious as to what he could find if he looked thoroughly enough. As Perseus awkwardly sat down on Gruev's bed, his ears slowly began to focus on all of the commotion and liveliness of outside. It was a spark that slowly grew from a clump of embers to a lively fire of laughter and happiness. The rising sun outside lit up the room before him, and Perseus watched intently as the square-shaped box of light moved from the wall and down to the floor by his feet. It was a slow process, but what else was there to do? Perseus shifted his weight down towards the bed as the down slowly molded to his body. His eyelids slowly began to feel heavier and heavier, and before he knew it, Perseus fell into the best sleep he had had in months.

* * *

Perseus exhaled tiredly as he stretched and sat up from the bed. As much as he yearned to sleep more, he fought off the urge to go back to sleep. He imagined that his friend would be back soon. As he looked out the window a second time, he found that the sun was beginning its descent behind the mountains. Its intense afternoon glare had now seemingly burned down into something more subtle and warm. The bright, beaming yellow was now a comforting shade of orange. It would become powdered streaks of purple until it died down to a sky of deep midnight blue that was dotted with glittering stars. His night before under the stars had reminded him of this vast ocean of colors the sky contained. Perseus stood from the bed and leaned forward and back to crack the stiff bones in his body. And after he was loosened up and awake, Perseus unlatched the door and stepped outside. The presence of the heat still lingered, but was disturbed occasionally from a sharp cut of cool wind. No doubt from the it was from the shore. But he had more important things to contend with. Not long after he stepped out of his friend's house and out into the crowd was when he realized that people seemed to be avoiding crossing his path. They cleared a wide path from him, all while he was trying to figure out why. The event at the fountain yesterday instantly came to his mind.

"Words must get around fast here," Perseus hummed under his breath. Trying to ignore the clearly unnerved people around him, he looked around for any sign of him being close to the bathhouse. Gruev had said it was around the corner, but that was broad on its own. Perseus walked along casually in order to not appear as though he was lost. After wandering away from the busier parts of the city and towards the outskirts, he finally came across a decent-looking store. He stepped in, but found the cramped space void of any other soul besides him.

"Hello?" He called out cautiously.

"We're closed." A voice croaked miserably from a dark back room, "Leave." Perseus gulped as he approached the room,

"Please. I just need some new clothes. The ones I'm wearing right now are torn to shreds, and-"

"Do you have wax in your ears? I said we're closed!" Footsteps approached the doorway to the room, and Perseus winced. A young woman marched out and stood in the middle of it. His eyes grew at the intensity of her electric blue eyes and spiky black hair.

"N-never mind. I'll just be going…"

"No, I'm here now, since you were ever so persistent to talk to me. Now what do you want?" She demanded as her piercing eyes glared at him.

"I'm here to have some clothes made. I don't know how much that's going to cost, but…" He dug out the coins and extended his hand out. She leaned back on the front desk,

"I can't tell you how much you need to pay until you tell me what you want me to make you, and how much you want of it. So what'll it be? A shirt? Ten shirts?"

"A couple of shirts and a pair of pants, I suppose."

"You suppose?" The woman continued to patronize him as she strutted over to a rack of fabric, "You don't sound too certain of your selection. Do you _suppose_ you should stop wasting my time and make up your mind?"

Perseus furrowed his brow, "Excuse me, but have I done something to offend you?" She looked at him as though the answer should be obvious before turning her back to Perseus to stare at the fabrics.

"A friend informed me just earlier today that someone close to me has passed." She replied, her tone soft, "I'm sure you can have some grievance for my emotions."

Perseus nodded, knowing her ache all too well, "I do, and I'm sorry for your loss." She nodded slightly, followed by what he thought he heard as a small sniffle.

"I will make you your clothing. Return in a few day's time, and your shirts and pair of pants will be finished."

"Thank you." Perseus said as he began to walk towards the door.

"Wait." She turned to look at him, "Your name. What is it?"

"Perseus." The young lady glanced down at the floor and fell silent. Perseus left it at that, and left her alone in the store.

* * *

**A/N: Now Thalia's in the picture! She's at least one of my top ten characters from the book. Well, that's all for today. I'm going to go visit my friend for his birthday so my sister and I can give him his gifts and whatnot.**

**Later, guys!  
Leaded-Pegasus**


	16. XVI: The Four Mourners

**A/N: Here's chapter sixteen! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

XVI

The Four Mourners

Perseus sat at the table in Gruev's house as he gingerly ate a piece of bread. Not only did he feel uncomfortable eating his friend's food, but it wasn't very good to begin with. It was stale and hard, and had probably been stored in the cupboard, untouched, for days. Not that Perseus blamed him, though, when there were so many vendors on the streets. He had been tempted to buy something from one of them earlier, but it was then he remembered that he needed to save his money if he was going to buy his clothes from the woman at the shop. He pushed the bread aside and grasped his stomach hungrily. He hadn't eaten much for food in the past day or so spent here, and it appeared as though what his friend had for food wouldn't help him much in fixing that, either. Perseus recounted in his head his experience at the bathhouse. He had gone in, expecting hostile actions towards him as he had out in the streets. But to his surprise, he got the complete opposite. A few patrons inside definitely regarded him with unsure expressions, but most looked down upon him kindly. One man inside even lent him his razor to shave the scruff off his face and chin. It almost seemed as though the whole fountain ordeal had been forgotten. Either that, or they simply didn't recognize him. The kind welcoming brought comfort to him, as it was a nice change from being given the cold shoulder all day long.

The door suddenly slammed open, causing Perseus to jump up in his seat. A slurred grouping of words followed, and Gruev stumbled in, "Perseus! Wha-why are you still wearing those rags?"

"I couldn't get new clothes right away."

"Don't matter," He muttered, shrugging, "You'd still look like you crawled out of the gutter, anyway." Perseus didn't feel too affected at this, but more disappointed than anything.

"You're drunk."

A grin spread across his friend's lips, "Quite the scholar, you are! Oh, don't look so offended, your ladyship." He stared at Gruev, as though his friend were only a blank wall. His friend knocked back more liquid from the bottle he was holding, "You best start getting used to this-" Gruev announced, regarding his body in its drunken state. Just then, his eyelids went slack, and he flopped back onto his bed. Perseus chuckled a little, but he wasn't sure whether or not he should find a sight like this funny. He had seen his friend drunk plenty of times at parties, but not to the extent to where he would be throwing insults left and right and people. If that had been the case, he would've been dispelled much earlier by the higher-ups of the military. Something was undoubtedly out of place with his friend. Perseus walked over to take the bottle from his friend's hand, when he eyed a piece of paper in the other. After he finally wrenched the bottle from Gruev's hand, he slipped the scrawl of paper away, as well. As he set the bottle down on the table and examined the paper, his heart dropped. It was a portrait. A portrait of Juniper,

"Oh, no." Perseus muttered, realizing now how much he had underestimated his friend's despair. Gruev was turning to alcohol to solve his problems, and now look where he was. Living in a pit with her gone from his live forever. As he set the portrait down, he looked over at his unconscious friend, knowing he had to help him move on, along with the girl, Annabeth. Too many had done that for him already, and now, it was time to repay the favor. He looked outside. It was dark out now, but with luck, he might be able to catch up with Annabeth at the library. He didn't know if she would continue to reject him, but it was worth the effort. He headed for the door and began to jog down the street.

* * *

As Perseus approached the front of the palace, he slowed down to a walk. He glanced around in the semi-darkness of the street. Despite the fact that there were lit torches everywhere, it was still difficult to make out the faces of the people wandering about. After a few minutes of intense searching, Perseus was ready to give up and continue his offerings of help to Annabeth tomorrow. But as he was about to walk away in disappointment, he did a double-take at a blonde-haired girl walking out from the front gates, who was carrying a heavy set of books. There was no mistake in him knowing that was her. He stepped out from the street he had been loitering and began to trail behind her, but not so close that it made it obvious of his presence. He continued to follow behind her into a complex of similar-looking buildings. Perseus watched her as she strolled up to a building, and went inside. He sighed in relief that she didn't spot him. After all, he thoroughly felt like an oaf, following her around through the city. But it wasn't for any rude or invasive demand. It was important. Perseus walked down a narrow walkway that went around the perimeter of the small cluster of buildings. As he got closer to the front of the building Annabeth had entered, he spotted a small, older looking woman in front that had been sweeping before she stopped to look at him,

"Excuse me?" He greeted as he approached her, "I was wondering if I could speak to the woman who lives here." She narrowed her eyes at him when he said this,

"How do you know the young lady who lives here? I've never seen you before."

"I followed her," He replied, not truly thinking over what he had just said. The old woman's eyes were now reduced to slits as she gazed at him.

"Followed her?"

"Wait, no!" He stuttered partially, raising his hands, "I didn't follow her. Please, I just need to speak to her for a minute."

"I don't think that's the best of ideas," She said with finality as he propped the broom she had been holding against a bench and slowly went inside the house.

Perseus sighed, "Come on." In a final attempt to get into the house, he walked around to the back of the house and found a small terrace that broke off from the second floor of the house,

"Annabeth! Annabeth!" Someone soon appeared, and looked down from the balcony.

"Perseus?" Annabeth called, the name still obviously unfamiliar to her, "How on Earth did you find me here?"

"I, uh…" He trailed off and rubbed his neck nervously, "Followed you from the palace."

"Followed me?" She hissed.

"It's not as bad as what it sounds like, believe me."

She scoffed, "You might as well have said you _stalked_ me from the palace, because it's practically the same thing!"

"Who's bothering you, Annabeth?" A nearly inaudible, but familiar voice called from inside the house. But it wasn't the old woman's. "Nobody, Thalia!" Annabeth called back.

"This is important. Now would you please just let me in and explain?"

"I told you, I didn't want your help. Please just leave me alone." Annabeth nearly pleaded, finishing their brief conversation. Her figure disappeared.

"I didn't come here to help you," He cried out desperately, "I came here because I need you to help _me_." Within a moment's time, Annabeth reappeared at the edge of the balcony.

"_My_ help?" She inquired, a quizzical look on her face, "Why would you need my help?"

"Maybe if you would let me come in, I could tell you."

A devilish smirk fell across her face, "You're persistent, I'll give you that." Annabeth glanced over the other side of her balcony, where some thick-growing vines were making their mark, "Climb those, and I might help you." She disappeared once more as she strolled back into the house. He sighed, chuckling to himself in partial disbelief. Perseus grabbed onto the vines and tugged onto them slightly to check for stability. Perseus gripped the vines as he began to climb tediously. After a little bit of climbing, he found he could reach just far enough that he could heft himself up from the support the ledge gave. Perseus climbed onto the balcony, glancing around for any signs of Annabeth. But the dim lighting from the inside of the house beckoned him in, and he carefully and quietly walked inside.

"Sit." A voice commanded. Perseus immediately took a seat in a chair placed in the corner of the sitting room. Annabeth came in, followed by who he assumed was Thalia. Only he recognized her. She was the woman who ran the fabric shop. Thalia obviously associated his face with familiarity, because her face flared in anger,

"You!" She spat. Perseus had rose to his feet the moment she began stalking towards him. Luckily, Annabeth came to his rescue.

"Thalia," She soothed, "This is Perseus, the soldier who had been stationed with Lex." Thalia eyed him spitefully.

Thalia rolled her shoulder out from Annabeth's hand, "I know who he is."

"My apologies if I'm being rude, but what do you have to do with Lex?" He asked, raising his hand in diplomacy. Thalia blinked her eyes, and he tried to ignore the sparkling flecks that dripped out of them a few times.

"I should be asking you the same thing," She snapped, walking out of the room, "You didn't know him the way we did." Annabeth sighed as she looked back towards Perseus.

"Please, sit." He returned to his seat in the corner, and Annabeth took a place on the elongated sofa against the wall, "I'm sorry about Thalia. She's just taking the news of Lex with difficulty." Perseus nodded,

"You seem to be doing all right," He commented, glancing at the girl beside him with uncertainty, "As well as you can be with this sort of news about your brother, of course." She nodded once and swallowed hard.

"He's not my brother."

"What?"

"He's not my brother, or wasn't, at least," Annabeth sighed as she reclined onto the sofa, "You see, neither of us had ever known our parents. We had met each other in an orphanage long ago. The two of us had met Thalia there, as well. The home didn't settle well with us, so…we all ran away, the three of us."

Perseus leaned forward in his seat, wanting to hear more.

"We lived off of the streets well, most the people in the city are more than willing to help those in need. But one night, something terrible happened. Some…thief or strange man of sorts began to follow us. I still to this day am not sure why, but he chased us all of the way. But we were faster. He had pursued us right into the grounds of the palace. Luckily, someone was there and came to our aid."

"Who?" Perseus blurted, causing Annabeth to grin slightly.

"Queen Athena. Well, she wasn't queen at the time, as it was at least eight or nine years ago. But she had happened to be out by the gardens, where we had been hiding from our pursuer. She personally saw to it after that night that we were always to be taken care of. She's like a mother to me, to Thalia, too. And to Lex, at the time being."

Perseus looked away. This tale was fascinating, and he couldn't help but think that it was his doing that severed the bond between these three people.

"It's my fault," He stated as he stood, "This is all of my fault!" Annabeth pursed her lips at him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself!" She snapped, causing him to fall silent, "Don't blame yourself. Whatever happened was obviously not your fault. If Lex trusted you, I can certainly trust you. Now," She continued, stepping closer to him, "About that obligation, if you still are determined to fulfill it. Come to the palace library tomorrow. You seem like an interesting person to talk to." She regarded him with a sad, bittersweet smile.

"I think I will be able to do that."

"Good. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then?"

"You will. Good night." He nodded once with a slight smile as he walked out to the balcony. Perseus swung his legs over the edge as he climbed down with Annabeth's story in his head.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to keep the story of Annabeth, Thalia, and Lex's relationship similar to the one in the book, so there you go. Again, I'm sorry that this story is so slow-going. It's just not an action-packed story. Sure there's the occasional spilling of blood, but I do what I can do.**

**Part two is almost over!**

**Leaded-Pegasus**


	17. XVII: The Unknown Truth

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait today, guys. I had to go to the dentist's office so they could take molds, pictures, etc. This girl is in need of some braces. It's a four hour drive there and back, so that's the reason of the wait. Also, at the request of a reader, I'm going to try and shorten the paragraphs. They can be lengthy at times, often too much so, and I know how much a pain in the butt than can be.  
**

* * *

XVII

The Unknown Truth

Perseus awoke early the next morning. He hadn't slept much that night-he couldn't stop thinking about the events from the previous evening, along with the conversation he had shared with Annabeth. Her past she had shared with Lex and Thalia was tragic, but at the same time, one of a kind. And despite the fact that she had told him not to blame himself, he couldn't help himself to do just that. The three had known each other for at least eight, or quite possibly ten years, and for what? Perseus tensed and leaned up into a sitting position on the floor as Gruev snorted and tossed over in his bed.

"Gruev?" Perseus hissed in a whisper, "Gruev!" Gruev twitched at the calling of his name, and muttered something indistinctive in his state of sleep. Perseus yawned, knowing that his friend wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. He glanced out the window above Gruev's bed and found a square of pale blue had filled it. It was still early in the morning, and the lack of wild sounds outside indicated that. Instead, there was only the light sound of an occasional conversation. His stomach abruptly made a loud noise, and he grimaced in discomfort. He was once again reminded of his hunger, and decided it would be best to go out and find something to eat for breakfast.

Perseus turned onto his knees as he pushed himself up from the floor. He winced in pain instantly. Even more so when his stomach had erupted with not so pleasant sounds. Sleeping on the hard floor all night had left some painful after-effects on his back. With luck, it might go away by the time he got to the palace. Perseus gave himself a quick-once over as he swiped the dirt from the floor off his already-filthy clothing. He hoped Thalia would have his clothing made soon, as he had grown tired of wearing these rags around. He took one step outside as he looked back one more time at his friend. He hadn't moved a single inch, but luckily, he would be all right by mid-morning. He shut the door behind him, and began to weave through the streets.

* * *

By the time Perseus had arrived in front of the palace doors, the stalls and markets were already out and bustling with life. People were purchasing bread and milk for their breakfasts, while others were simply perusing what was on sale. He jogged across the street as a cart went past, towards the front gates. The pairing of guards from two days ago were there once again, eyeing him suspiciously.

"State your business," One of them demanded.

Perseus raised his hands in playful surrender, "I've been requested at the library."

"The only reason you would get into the palace grounds this time, delinquent, is if you had orders from the queen. Otherwise, I will not permit you to go in." Perseus sighed in disappointment, but someone came to his rescue.

"It's fine. He's with me," Annabeth clarified. The guards looked at each other with uncertainty, "Don't worry, if he tries anything, I'll personally bring him to you two." They both grinned at this, but their intentions if this were to happen were obviously not going to be pleasant.

"Our apologies, Annabeth." One said as he knocked his fist back on the gate, "Open the gates!" They slowly began to heave open, and Annabeth looked at Perseus expectantly,

"Oh, after you," He said, regarding the doors. She turned and began to walk in with Perseus slowly trailing her. They walked down the walkway, and Perseus jogged up so he was alongside Annabeth.

"So what did you mean by personally? Did you really think you could bring me down-" Perseus gasped as a hard takedown by Annabeth brought him to the ground and she put a dagger to his throat. She grinned in a bemused sort of way, but the intensity in her stormy grey eyes regarded that she was anything but.

"Do you really think when Athena found us as children that she would leave us as defenseless as we were then?" She asked slowly, so that he could process the words in the position he was then. He gulped twice, and he shifted uncomfortably under the blade.

"I guess not, considering the attention you are drawing to us right now." Annabeth removed the blade from his throat to look back at the gawkers who were standing about. They quickly darted away and pretended they hadn't seen anything. She looked back at Perseus,

"In the future, just remember who you're talking to." Annabeth stood, removing her knee that she had been digging into his gut. He wheezed as it did, staggering to his feet.

"Well, now there's no need for you to show off, now that you've clarified how good you are with that dagger of yours."

Annabeth chuckled half-heartedly, "Don't push your luck there, Perseus. I can do much worse to you." He cringed at the very thought, "Don't push yours with Thalia, either, she's even better with a dagger than I am."

"Who trained you to begin with? Lex?" He spoke her adopted brother's name carefully, as it was obviously a tender spot in her heart, despite the fact that she hated to admit it.

"No, he was just as poor with weapons as we were at the time. Athena taught us. Thalia and I learned enough that was useful, and not anymore after that. But for Lex…it was a passion. I've never seen a better swordsman than him in my entire life." Most who probably heard that claim about Lex probably deemed it just an act of strong pride towards him. But even Perseus knew that this wasn't a claim. It was a fact. Even he had never seen a better swordsman or soldier than Lex.

He glanced at Annabeth, "So Athena taught you?"

"That's what I said, no?" Perseus rolled his eyes, but frowned as they rounded the corner to the palace. They cut through the gardens.

"Where are we going? I thought we were going to the library."

"Your stomach, I could hear it earlier. Also, you look as though you haven't eaten anything of substance in months." Perseus tried to ignore how hot his face felt at the moment, "And besides, you can't start the day without a proper breakfast." They walked through a door, and Perseus took in a pleasant smelling aroma. It was like everything he had smelled out in the streets, but condensed into one kitchen. It almost made him sick to his stomach from how overwhelming it was.

"Here, take one of these." Annabeth walked over to a rack of breads and other baked goods and pulled out a tray of square-shaped breads with slits cut through the top. She handed him one, and took another for himself. He raised it to his nose with uncertainty, "Oh, stop acting like a child. Try it!" She encouraged forcefully. Perseus took a hesitant bite and swallowed, and his eyebrows raised in approval.

"Well?" Annabeth asked, "What do you think?"

"Its…amazing." He answered, taking another large bite, "What's in it?" Perseus only took another moment to look at the flaky, pastry-like bread he was holding before he continued to eat.

"It's filled with spinach and cheese." Perseus paused from his violent hacks off the food to ask,

"What's spinach?" It sounded strange, and he had never once heard of it.

Annabeth looked at him as though he had just spoken in another language, "It's a vegetable, didn't you know that?" He froze instantly at the word vegetable. The few times he had eaten them back home, he had found them absolutely revolting.

"This…is made, of vegetables?" He gagged.

"Yes, what's the matter with that?" Annabeth demanded.

"I hate vegetables, I _despise_ vegetables! They're the worst thing on Earth to eat!"

"How can you hate, despise, vegetables?" She exclaimed, "How do you expect to stay healthy, much less alive, when you hate vegetables?" Annabeth took the bread from him as she ate it herself.

"I've grown up eating meat just about all of my life, and I feel perfectly fine." He replied, sticking his nose up. She rolled her eyes distastefully at him,

"Well, you obviously like spinach since you just ate it." She muttered.

He threw his arms up in protest, "That was different! I didn't know I was eating vegetables at the time!" Annabeth waved him away,

"Fine, stay in denial." Annabeth walked out another door with Perseus following behind her.

* * *

"I can't believe you fooled me, of all people, into eating vegetables." He grumbled.

She grinned, "For the record, it was pretty easy. And I knew your people tend not to eat vegetables. Well, that's what your friend Gruev told me at least."

"I don't think I've ever seen him eat a single piece of meat, actually." Perseus claimed, trying to remember if he did, "So do you eat meat here?"

"Certainly," Annabeth said, "Only the more leaner cuts, of course." They continued down halls and passed through more doors. Finally, the way to the library started to become familiar, rather than the random pathways they had just taken earlier. Annabeth pushed the doors open to the library, and the walked into the ornate room with the rows upon rows of books,

"What I typically start to do in the morning is tend to sweeping and dusting the floors and shelves. But now that you're here, you can do that."

"Me? I don't think I would be the best candidate for that kind of thing, don't you think?"

"You're the only person here right now other than me. Besides, there are other, more difficult things that need to be tended to. Or would you rather do those instead?"

Perseus sighed, nodding, "Fine. Where's the broom?"

Annabeth grinned, "I'll go get it." She walked off and disappeared around a shelf. After a few minutes of awkwardly, and idly standing by, he strolled over to a map. After staring at it long enough, he realized that it was a map of the city. And in the upper right hand corner was the label _City of Athens_. There was a meticulous sketching of the palace, along with the rest of the city. The ocean was outlying to the city. Additionally, a range of mountains bordered the rest of what the ocean didn't enclose. Perseus turned the page to find sketches of places all around the city. He assumed that they were much older drawings, since many of these major buildings he had seen were now sun faded and old.

"Beautiful buildings, aren't they?" Perseus jumped at Annabeth's voice, which had suddenly voiced beside him. She handed him a broom, and he reluctantly took it.

"Well, they aren't now, since they're practically lumps of rubble now." Annabeth looked away at his outspoken comment.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said it like that."

"It's fine." She muttered, "A lot of people share your views. Out with the old, in with the new is a popular opinion. But to me, the architecture to these buildings is timeless. It's a piece of history, but they want to destroy it and simply build over it. And you know that the same thing will happen a few hundred years from now." Annabeth trailed off, " Sorry...I guess I shouldn't have ranted on in that way."

"And I'm sorry for saying my opinion like that. This is obviously an interest of yours."

"It is."

"Do you want to be an architect when you're older?" Perseus asked as he began to sweep.

Annabeth sighed, almost dreamily, "It's my passion. What about you? Or have you not thought that far ahead yet?"

"I had my future all planned out for me. Up until a few days ago."

Annabeth stared at him quizzically, "What do you mean?"

Perseus stopped sweeping, "I was a prince."

"A prince? Well what are you doing here? Don't you have duties to fulfill?" She continued to spur out questions until he raised a hand.

"My father," Perseus sighed, "Well, my father had my whole life planned out me down to the day. He expected me to join the military, to continue the tradition. My father thought the military would make a man out of me, and when I came home I would be suitable to marry off. But his military subjects had their own plans for me. The moment I set foot in the caves, they were plotting to kill me. If I was dead, that means they would be just a little closer to my father, along with more power, status, everything. They tried, and failed in assassinating me. But that's all I know now. I'm not sure what they told my father, but they probably lied in telling him that I deserted." Annabeth was silent for a moment.

"That's horrible."

"Well, my father is a horrible person." Perseus said simply as he continued to sweep, "What did Gruev tell you when he said the reason he defected?"

"Nothing. He only talked about the simple things, like the vegetables."

"Well did you know anything about my father's kingdom besides what I told you?"

Annabeth shook her head, "Only that it existed. But other than that…"

"I didn't even know Athens was here. After all of this time."

Annabeth nodded dismissively, "Perhaps it was meant to be that way."

"Perhaps."

* * *

**A/N: Again, I wanted to keep some characteristics, relationships, etc. true to the books. So like the books, Annabeth still wants to be an architect. And Percy is just kind of...blah.**

**Only three more chapters until part two is done!  
Leaded-Pegasus  
**


	18. XVIII: Old Stitches

**A/N: Happy Saturday, as per usual! Here's chapter eighteen, guys. I hope you like it!  
**

* * *

XVIII

Old Stiches

Perseus left the library late in the evening. After he seemingly blurted out a summarized version of something much worse to Annabeth, things had gotten tense between them. He had tried to avoid her as best as he could, but that's pretty difficult when you are confined to the same room all day. What also made him suspicious was how interested she suddenly seemed about the kingdom. The little information he had given her was enough to make her follow him around through the library like a child, making small talk. And he absolutely hated small talk. After many hours of this game of cat and mouse, he finally had to excuse himself. He certainly saw a potential friendship between this girl, but he still couldn't help but feel strange about the questions she had been asking him. He hoped, prayed that she was just curious, and nothing more. But he had more important things to worry about. He hadn't seen Gruev all day outside, which meant he hadn't come in to work. Perseus decided that it would be best if he made it back home as soon as possible.

Perseus burst through the door, "Gruev?"

"What is it, Perseus? Is something wrong?" Gruev's voice calmly replied. Relief washed over Perseus's face as he walked into the house. His friend was all right. Or at least he thought he was when he walked in. But after only a brief moment at looking at his friend, he knew he was far from being well.

"You look as pale as a ghost, Gruev. What's going on?" His friend was sitting at the table, staring into space. The bottle of alcohol he had from the night before was now empty on the table, and the portrait of Juniper was lying beside it. A thin layer of sweat was on his friend's face, along with the fact that he was sickly pale.

"I can't do this anymore, Perseus. I thought I could, but, I just can't live without her." His voice was on the edge of being hysterical, maniacal.

"Gruev," Perseus gripped his friend's shoulders, "Keep together. You came here to make a better life for yourself. You've got to put the past behind you." Gruev shoved Perseus's hands away,

"No! I need to see her!" He screamed, "Juniper! Juniper!"

He continued to scream her name as Perseus tried to get him under control. His friend was sicker than he thought he was.

"Stop that!" Perseus demanded, "Get yourself under control!"

"Juniper, she's all alone back home. She needs me. I need her!" He groaned as he sobbed. Perseus realized that the only way to get Gruev under control again was to sober him up. He glanced over at the empty bottle and snatched it up from the table.

"I'm sorry, Gruev." Before his friend could react, he smashed the bottle over the top of his friend's head. It came into contact with Gruev's head, followed by a semi-hollow _thump_, and his friend instantly slumped forward, right onto the table. Perseus sighed, grabbing the back of his neck. He was already regretting what he had done, but hopefully, this would keep his friend out of his misery for a while. He needed help from someone. Someone close by. Thalia instantly came to mind. He wasn't positive on whether or not she would truly help him, but with luck, she would put all grudges aside. Perseus immediately headed out the door and ran for Thalia's shop.

* * *

"Thalia! I need your help!" He sprinted into the store, breathless.

"That's just fantastic! You, of all people, need _my_ help!" She barked from her desk, glaring daggers at him. She threw down the piece of fabric she had been working on, along with its needle, and stomped over towards him, "I know about the deal you worked out with Annabeth, how you're supposed to help her through all of this. What about me? I've lost Lex, too, and do you see me getting any help from _you_?"

"Enough of being so full of yourself! Have you heard Annabeth gripe once about this loss? Lex, the man who was like a brother to her! You need to move on!"

"He wasn't her lover!" Thalia cried, her eyes welling with tears, "He was mine! And now he's dead! Gone forever! I never even got to say goodbye." She was holding back sobs by now, "I never even got to say goodbye…"

Thalia suddenly shifted towards Perseus as she buried her face into his shoulder. He tensed, feeling slightly uncomfortable in this position. He slowly, but unsurely, wrapped his arms around Thalia lightly. She continued to cry into his shoulder,

"He left me. He left me all alone in this cruel world."

"He didn't mean to…" Perseus said, attempting to calm down Thalia.

"Did he ever mention me? Ever say anything?"

Perseus winced at this question and immediately wondered why his friend hadn't.

"Lex talked about you a lot," Perseus lied, "It seemed like you were his rock during everything that we had to go through. You're what kept him stable." Thalia's sobbing had ceased now, and she had broken away from the hold she had on him. She swiftly brushed her tears away.

"He really did?" She hiccupped from her shortness of breath. Perseus felt a twinge of guilt from lying to her, but out of all situations, this seemed as though it was a fair time to.

"He really did." Thalia once again wiped a stray tear away. She sobbed a few more times before sighing once.

"Well I suppose that's…comforting." Thalia managed to say, "But thank you for telling me. It's something that has been unsettling in my mind for quite some time. Now, what do you need my help for?" She walked behind the desk.

"My friend, something's wrong with him. Just yesterday, he was healthy and well. But now he's hysterical and as white as a sheet."

Thalia raised an eyebrow, "So you left him in that state, all by himself?"

"No, no." Perseus quickly said.

"Well, what did you do with him?"

Perseus shifted in his spot by the door, "Um, well, maybe you should see, rather than me telling you." Thalia's eyebrows receded back to their normal position on her face as she rolled her eyes.

Thalia put her hands on her hips, "Just spit it out already, before we leave him alone any longer."

"I," Perseus sighed, "I hit him on the head. He fell unconscious after that, but I don't know how long he will be after-" Thalia went behind her desk and began to rummage through a large box of spools. She brandished a longer needle, along with a roll of plain black roll of thread.

"It's no doubt that he'll probably be needing some form of stitching. We might as well be prepared," She said in response to Perseus's facial expression, "Well? What are we standing about for? I can't exactly find your friend's house without your help, now can I?"

"Alright, come on then."

* * *

As they got farther up the street, an edge of uneasiness began to pick up in the sound of the people in the streets. And then, there was an obvious grouping out in the street, a large crowd, standing around a building. But it wasn't just any building. It was Gruev's house.

"Hmm…I wonder what happened up there." Thalia muttered with a curious note. Perseus pushed past and wriggled through the crowd in order to get to the very front. Guards were backing people away, while two more were posted in front of the house door, which was slightly ajar. Thalia was beside him again,

"This is Gruev's house." Perseus informed her.

"Gruev? Is that your friend?"

"Yes. But something's not right." Perseus looked around with hopes that he might spot his friend somewhere, anywhere. He looked at the guard closest to him, who was trying to keep the people near him away from the house, "What happened?"

"The fellow who lives here just assaulted a palace guard. We're not sure how he got in, but he was caught, of course. Palace's on lockdown, though." He replied gruffly without once glancing at Perseus. He was too busy doing his job.

Perseus snapped his head towards Thalia, "We need to get to the palace. Now."

"Perseus," She sighed, "The palace is on lockdown. On the rare occasions it is, no one gets in or out, and it stays that way for at least a day."

"He could be dead by then!" Perseus nearly screeched, and Thalia led him away.

"Get it together, Perseus. You need to calm down. Athena's merciful. He'll get a fair trial, just as you did, and he won't get killed over it, either. The last time someone was executed was-" She stopped herself abruptly, and shook her head once, "Never mind. It doesn't matter. The only thing we can do now is wait for this whole thing to settle. Now come with me. I'll take you to Annabeth's."

Perseus sighed, "I think I can walk myself to her house, thanks."

"In the state you and your friend are in," She replied, ignoring his rudeness, "I don't think that's the best of ideas." They began to walk down the streets, and Perseus couldn't take his mind off of his friend. What could they possibly be doing to him right now? Torturing him for answers? This would be especially easy, considering the fact that he was a refugee and more than likely not considered a citizen. And what if they found out that he was living with Gruev? Would they take Perseus in to question him about Gruev and his mental state? All of these possibilities swirled in his head as they walked, despite that many of them had unthinkable outcomes. But one came to mind, and Perseus knew without a doubt that this was the solution. He had to find Juniper for Gruev. He would have to return home.

* * *

**A/N: There's more to come this Wednesday and Saturday. And after that, part two will be done! I might put a two week interval/break after the finale to get some more writing down, and to have a little time to myself. But after that, part three will be up.**

**See you Wednesday,  
Leaded-Pegasus**


	19. XIX: Empathy and Alliances

**A/N: It's already chapter nineteen! This has been my favorite chapter to write so far, so I hope you all enjoy it...  
**

* * *

XIX

Empathy And Alliances

"Thank you for letting me stay here for the night."

"It's no problem at all." Annabeth handed him a stack of bedding, "I'm afraid you'll have to sleep on the lounge chair for now. I don't have a second bed."

Perseus shook his head quickly, "Oh, that's no problem at all. I've been sleeping on the floor for days now." She raised an eyebrow at his response,

"Well, then. This should be a nice break from that." Annabeth responded with a trace of sarcasm as she watched him drape the blanket over the sofa. Perseus nodded at this, sitting down at the edge of the elongated chair. Annabeth was still standing in the middle of the room. He looked up at her,

"Is there anything more that needs to be said?"

"You're worried about Gruev, aren't you?"

He ran a hand through his hair, "Of course I am. If anything were to happen to him I-I would never forgive myself. I don't exactly know if it's normal to think of it that way, but after losing so many people…"

"It's empathy, Perseus. Of course it's normal. And I wish that you would relax about him. Gruev will come out of the trial tomorrow just fine."

"No. He won't. Scathed or not, his mind will still be a mess." Annabeth walked over before taking a hesitant seat beside him, "When he escaped the kingdom, he left someone behind. Someone very precious to him. He's sick over it, and he won't move on from the people from his old life. And I'm afraid if he doesn't get her back, I'll lose my longest-known friend." The girl beside him was silent for a very long time.

"What is he going to do? What are you going to do?" Annabeth finally asked.

He shook his head dreadfully, "I have to go back. I have to find her and bring her back for him. But what would I have to do for Athena to let me do that?"

"Nothing," Annabeth immediately replied, "She wouldn't let you. Nobody has ever been allowed over the mountains. Not after-" She cut herself off, leaving Perseus on a cliff of suspicion.

"Not after what?" He couldn't help but feel this had something to do with the execution ordeal Thalia had mentioned earlier in the evening.

"If you don't know about it by now, there's obviously a reason why."

"Tell me what's going on, Annabeth. I need your help if I'm going to save my friend." Perseus nearly pleaded.

Annabeth stared up at the ceiling, "Why did I even say anything?" She cursed under her breath a few times before getting out of her place on the sofa. He saw her dart into a darkened room, followed by the sound of her rummaging. Annabeth returned as fast as she had disappeared, but this time, she was holding a book.

"What will a book have to do with anything we're talking about right now?" He groaned impatiently.

"Before jumping to conclusions, Perseus, maybe you should read the title." She said in response to his comment as she thrust the book at him. He took it before tipping it down to read the front.

"A History of Athens?"

"Yes." She replied as he handed her the book back, "Now, if we turn to Wars and Battles, there's something I've found that's happened a few too many times for it to be a coincidence."

"And that is?"

"Look," She pointed to a long line going across the bottom of the pages. He looked at each of the date, and after taking a moment for it to add up in his head, he realized some major war was labeled under each date. And each length of time that had spanned between each one had been on the date of July the 2nd, after an exact fifteen years had gone by.

"Well, maybe it's just a good time for a war?" Perseus proposed, without really thinking it over in his head. Annabeth responded by rolling her eyes almost instantly, "Never mind. But what does this have to do with executions and why I can't cross over the mountains?"

"Fifteen years ago, there was a war."

"Obviously."

"It was between Athens and another kingdom," Annabeth replied, ignoring his attempt to interrupt her, "No one side won the war. But it left behind a lot to clean up on both sides. Families were broken apart. Precious buildings and various landmarks had been destroyed. But we're not sure who led the other side."

"I think that should be obvious, it was my father." Perseus remarked solemnly.

"Your father? How can you be sure?"

"I've heard enough fairytales with wars knitted into them, and my father's made some form of an appearance in most of them."

"Propaganda," Annabeth muttered, continuing onto her point in telling him this history, "After the war ended, both sides ceased all communications and interaction with one another, even more so than before."

"And the lack of executions?"

"Again, you won't have to worry about Gruev receiving anything close to that fate. Even we have assaults. After so much blood had been spilled needlessly over the bricks that made Athens, the people decided that it was a time for cruel punishments was over. And now, it's against the order of the kingdom for any officials or military, or anyone, for that matter, to carry out any violent repercussions in the name of Athens."

"Isn't it against the law to begin with? You can't just go around killing people."

"The people thought of it more as an act for better treatment." The room fell silent.

Perseus spoke up once again, "I still don't know how I'm going to get over the mountains without getting caught or arrested."

"You got yourself in here," Annabeth stood, "I'm sure you can get yourself out of here just as easily, no? Goodnight, Perseus." She walked into her darkened bedroom, blowing out the candles mounted on the wall as she did. It dimmed in the sitting room, where Perseus was still sitting. He reclined back onto the sofa, and pulled the sheets over him. But he couldn't sleep. Not when he had such a large duty to fulfill for the sake of Gruev's sanity and being. He sighed, thinking to himself how easy it would be to worry him to sleep, if that was even possible. But as he willed his eyes shut, he found that going to sleep was easier than he had thought.

* * *

"Perseus!" Annabeth's voice hissed, "Get up!"

"What? What's going on?" He groaned, stretching his arms out.

"There is a guard at my front door with a message from the Queen. She's requested to see you. Now get up! Make yourself decent, or as close as you can get to decent." Annabeth smirked.

"Hey!" He protested, getting to his feet, "I can make myself presentable without your help."

"Well, you'll need these," Annabeth revealed a set of clean, brand new, outfits, "Thalia delivered them this morning. She said you could thank her, and pay her, later." He took the outfits.

"She's good at what she does, I have to admit that." He complimented as he looked over his new shirts and pants.

"Tell that to her, not to me. And go get changed! You'll be late." Annabeth ordered.

"Yes, mother." He replied. She shot him a dirty look, but nothing further than that. Annabeth walked around the corner, and went back downstairs. Perseus quickly changed, and sighed at how comfortable it felt to have new, much cleaner clothing. He jogged down the steps, and back outside where Annabeth and another guard were standing.

"Perseus! I almost didn't recognize you." He didn't answer, or roll his eyes, even when the guard snickered at her comment, "Well, I guess I should wish you a good luck."

"Yes, perhaps you should." They both extended their hands, shaking them. As he tried to retract from her hold, it tightened slightly. He felt a piece of paper scratching both of their hands, and he collected it in his palm the best he could without the guard falling under suspicion.

"We should leave now, Lady Athena is expecting you soon." The guard took a sharp turn, and began to march away. Perseus looked at Annabeth one more time, and a knowing look crossed her face. He nodded, as his own expressions turned into a knowing one. Perseus turned and went after the guard. When he made sure that he wasn't looking, he unraveled the small piece of paper.

_Bring some books back for me? I'd like to find out more about your home, and maybe, I can tell you more about mine._

_Until we meet again,_

_-Annabeth_

Perseus rolled the note back up and tucked it into his pocket and looked back up, vowing yet another promise to himself. He was to come back to this girl, at all costs. Whether he was welcomed back by Poseidon or not, he swore on it. Over the past few, short-lived days in Athens, they found that they shared a common burden, the grieving of Lex, but it fueled something even more powerful than grieving: a friendship. And friendship undoubtedly dominates everything.

* * *

**A/N: That's all for today! And on Saturday, part two is going to be wrapped up.**

**Leaded-Pegasus**


	20. XX: Returning

**A/N: Chapter twenty is finally here! Enjoy! Also, thank you to the many who have read my story. It's really awesome how well this story has come together.  
**

* * *

XX

Returning

"Leave? Where?" Athena demanded as she arched her eyebrows. Perseus hesitated as he glanced over his shoulders to look at the guards hovering by the door. He cleared his throat awkwardly,

"Lady Athena? I think this would be better discussed elsewhere." He proposed. And after a curt moment, she obliged to this.

"Very well. Come, and we shall talk in my study." As she stood, the guards stepped forward. Athena raised an arm, "This shall be a private matter. Please, remain here. I trust this young man enough." Athena rearranged her patterned grey dress, and beckoned for Perseus to follow her. They left the throne room through a back door.

"I have a feeling that you already know what I'm going to ask."

She nodded dismissively, "I do, and let me say I'm not sure what to think of it." Athena came to a stop in front of a plain, wooden door. It looked like any other door they had passed by now, but after being in this place for so long, it was effortless to find a room. But there were so many here, he wasn't sure how anyone kept track of them all. Athena unlatched the wrought iron door and pulling it open, stepped inside. The smell of older books immediately wafted up to his nose. But some other aroma began to fill his nostils, something that was sweet, and almost overwhelmingly so. A transparent vase sitting on a table held a bouquet of red flowers, with a single white one.

"I see you are admiring my flowers." Athena remarked as she sat down in front of them. She stared wistfully at them. Her typically intense grey eyes had melted into something different. They looked as fragile as the vase, ready to break at anything.

"They're beautiful. Did someone give them to you, or?"

Perseus, after a stretch of silence, realized she wasn't going to answer his question, and stiffened even more so than he had been before.

"Someone dear to me sent them as a gift." Her voice cracked faintly, and her line of sight sharply broke away from the flowers and towards the windows, "They're extremely rare, and I am, for the most part, not interested in valuables. But Lilies, they're something different. But, please, sit."

Perseus obliged, and pulled out the second chair. He winced as the smell of the Lilies grew heightened. Athena knitted her fingers together,

"So, would you please tell me where you're planning to go, despite the fact I have an idea of what it is?"

"Over the mountains."

"Have you lost your mind?" She snapped with a harsh tone, "No one is permitted to do what you are requesting. They do not even speak of it!"

"Have you seen the state Gruev is in?" Perseus jabbed his index finger towards the door, regarding his friend.

"Oh, what does he have to do with this?"

"He's been miserable. He left someone close to him behind, and he refuses to move on. I would hope that you, of all people, would have some understanding in what my situation is. I need to bring her back to him, even though I fear that they have more than likely killed her by now."

Athena broke her eyes away from Perseus to glare at the Lilies, "After Gruev's trial was held, I had decided that he was unstable, a nervous wreck. He could barely keep himself together. But now I know why," She glanced back at him, "You have spoken your mind adequately, at best. But I still find no reason to let you travel freely over the range."

Perseus's insides dropped, "What?"

"I'm sorry, Perseus, but rules are rules," Athena stated with finality and rose from her seat, "Do not speak of this matter again, it will only bring more trouble to you."

"Please, have some empathy!" Perseus begged, as the last word Annabeth had taught him rolled off of his tongue awkwardly. Athena froze in front of the door,

"I have given enough empathy," She replied softly, "I let your people escape to my kingdom freely, without question. And for what? That will be all of this matter, Perseus, and do not think of disobeying me. If you want to find Gruev, you'll find him in the cell wings." Athena opened the door, and left Perseus alone in the study. He sighed, and smashed his fist into the wooden table. There was no point in begging now. As Athena had said, it would only bring him trouble. The only thing he could do now was return to Gruev's house and tend to him. If his friend's state of mind continued to crumble as rapidly as had been, it would not be Gruev. It would only be a mere skeleton of his friend with a false, unrecognizable identity. And now, Perseus could only watch.

* * *

"I suppose I can let you see him, but I'll have to warn you, be careful around him." The guard heeded as he flipped through his ring of keys.

"Maybe if I can just talk to him, he'll be all right." Perseus muttered to comfort himself.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck with that. He won't talk to anyone." He replied, and pushed the grated door open, "I'll be out here, if I need to wrench him off you or anything like that." Perseus stepped into the small room. It was lit well from the mid-morning light from above. But in the corner, where there was a small patch of shadows, Gruev sat huddled in the darkened space. His head was ducked to keep in concealed in the darkness,

"Gruev?"

"Perseus?" He whimpered, "Is that you?"

"It is. How are you faring in here?" Gruev remained silent, "Gruev?"

"So thirsty…"

Perseus crouched down, "Gruev. I need to tell you something. It's important, so I need you to listen, do you understand?"

"Y-yes." Was all his friend could manage.

"I talked to Queen Athena about Juniper."

"Juniper!" He looked around desperately, as though he would find his lover standing right there, waiting for him, "Where is she?"

"She's not here, but I'm-" Perseus lowered his voice, "But I'm going to get her. I'm going to bring her back for you. I just need more time…I need more time. Please. At least give me that." Perseus wasn't entirely sure what this would bring him. The truth was, he was running out of time. And what would a lie do to a fragile shell of a man do either? Traveling over the mountains would mean disobeying the direct orders of Athena.

"Find her!" Gruev pleaded, "Bring her back to me! I can't go on without Juniper!"

Perseus stood as his friend's trembling hands began to claw at his clothes. He turned and exited the cell as soon as possible.

"You finished up with him?" The guard questioned.

"Yes. I am." Perseus nodded. The cell door was slammed shut, and locked once more.

"He's been mentioning that girl quite frequently. Juniper."

Perseus, rather than saying anything, left right away before the guard sprung anymore questions. Permission or no, he was going back home. Perseus wasn't confident how he would be received when he returned, but that wasn't the problem at the moment. It was how he was going to get back home. But he would need some help in doing so.

* * *

Perseus jumped down from a wagon, which he had hitched a ride on from the palace. It rolled off, and the driver hadn't appeared to have noticed him. On the rest of the way to his destination, he jogged. It was high noon by now, which only meant it was the rush hour for people to come out and finish up their weekly shopping. Perseus continued on with high hopes that Thalia's shop wouldn't be as congested with people as the streets were. He shot around another street corner, and when he got to the fabric shop, he found it empty, as it seemed to be on often occasions. Thalia sat perched on a stool as she worked with a pattern of thread of a loom.

"There you are, Perseus. Have you come to pay for your clothes?" She pressed.

"I need a favor."

Thalia continued to weave, "Go on, then. I'm beginning to get used to being approached by you with a favor that needs to be satisfied."

"I need help getting over the mountains. And you're the one person I _absolutely_ know can help me." Perseus said with the slightest hint of flattery. Thalia's hands dropped to her sides, and she stared at the wall in front of her.

"Shut the door." She directed. Perseus twisted around and closed the front doors shut, "What on Earth is the matter with you?"

"Athena has already asked me today!" Perseus yelled, his patience thin, "We don't need to go any farther down that road of conversation than you already have."

"Well? Did she even tell you whether or not you could cross over?"

"No! She's not only said that, but she's additionally stated firmly that the matter is closed."

"Then why would you disobey her? Hasn't she done enough for you by allowing you to stay here and carry out a better life for yourself than the one you had before?" At this point, they were both shouting back and forth to each other.

"I had a life back home!" Perseus ranted, "I never asked to come here! And bluntly said, I didn't deserve to come here-I should have died!"

"But you didn't! Lex sacrificed himself so you could live! And now listen to you. Stop feeling so sorry for yourself, and move on! He knew what he was doing when he signed up for the military, especially for the job that he was assigned for. Stay, and live your life. Why risk something such as that?"

"I should've known it was a waste of time to come here," Perseus croaked, "I wish I had you wouldn't have helped me." He turned to leave.

"Perseus," Thalia called forcefully, "I didn't say I wouldn't help you."

"You might as well have."

"I'm just trying to make you think reasonably. Not that I necessarily agree with you going against Athena's wishes, but…I'll help you. But if you get caught, don't even utter my name!"

Perseus nodded, "Fair enough."

"Come with me. I'll get you some things for the journey." Thalia hopped down from her stool and made her way towards a back room. Perseus trailed closely behind her, "You'll need some food, water, and maybe a bundling of kindle." Thalia began to rummage through a panty. She dug out a loaf of bread, a smaller-sized wheel of cheese, and a slab of meat. Thalia was ready to give him more, but he raised a hand casually,

"I think this will be quite enough, thank you."

She smirked, "I've had so much food stored since Lex left. He was always hungry." Thalia glanced around quietly at the walls of the pantry, which were stocked thoroughly. Too much so for a single person. And now the reason why was obvious. Lastly, Thalia handed him the aforementioned jug of water and bundle of sticks, "There. That should be enough to get you through. Oh! And take this."

She scooped up a woolen cloak that had been draped over a sofa, "This should keep you warm through the night. Now, I know that it doesn't always get cold here at night, but it's guaranteed to up in the mountains."

He took the scratchy bundle of material, "It's Lex's, isn't it?"

Thalia pursed her lips, "It is. But he would've wanted you to have it. I'd rather not have it lying around here, anyway. It could be used by someone, and it's too painful of a reminder."

"I could understand that. I'd promise to return it, but who knows what will happen to me."

"Here, rest up. You'd be better off leaving later on in the night, not under the spotlight of broad daylight. I'll get a few more things ready for you while you're sleeping. But for now, I should mind the shop." She regarded the couch before ducking back to the front of the store. Perseus settled in, with the idea of him escaping playing in his mind, and he silently prayed that all would be well.

* * *

"Perseus! It's dark out. Now would be a very good time to leave." Thalia shook him, and he awoke from a restless sleep. She was wearing a deep green cloak herself, "I'll take you to the borders to see you off, come on." Thalia handed him a pack filled with his things. He tossed Lex's coat onto his shoulders, and set off outside with Thalia. It was now pitch black out. It had to be at least midnight by now. Thalia led him in a direction he had never gone in the city, but up ahead, he saw the even darker mountains looming over the outskirts of the city.

"How high do you reckon those mountains are?" He wondered.

"Not very tall, maybe twelve feet up, and then another twelve down." Thalia muttered as she looked up at the mountains. As they got towards the edge of the city, the buildings began to thin out. By the time they were standing in front of the mountains, there were next to no houses or stores. They were both ready to say their goodbyes, but suddenly Thalia ducked and hissed a curse,

"Damn it! Guards!" She pointed them out. He looked a few yards to the right, where pair of men poking at a fire were posted, "Athena must have known you would try to escape. There are never guards on this side of the city."

"Well what's the matter with two guards?" Perseus asked grudgingly.

"That's not the problem, it's where they're sitting. Look," She pointed in their direction again, "The only way to get a clear path over the mountain range is the trail they are posted on." Perseus sighed before glancing over at Thalia,

"Did Lex teach you anything that he learned from the military?"

"A few things. Some self-defense, but…" Thalia slowly trailed off when she realized what Perseus was getting at, "Are you saying we're going to…take them out?"

"Well, no necessarily. I guess I could just run past." He replied frankly.

"Oh, no." Thalia muttered.

"Come on, Thalia." He lightly barked, "It's not that bad."

"Of course it's bad!" She nearly shouted. Perseus snapped a finger up to his lips, and she continued in a much more quiet tone, "Of course it's bad. No, I can't do this."

"Do you have a better idea, then?"

"No, but, please. Do I really have to do this?"

Perseus sighed, "I suppose not. Just wait here, and keep an eye out. And if I look like I'm in trouble, well, I'm in trouble. What I plan to do is just…sprint past, I guess. And when that happens, you should make a break for it yourself."

"So this is goodbye, then?" Thalia muttered as she watched the guards closely.

"For now," He replied, nodding, "Goodbye, Thalia."

"Goodbye to you too, Perseus. And if you don't manage to make it back-" Thalia stopped herself there, allowing Perseus to keep his nerves just a little more calm.

"I will. I promise." Perseus propped himself up from the sand, and made his way towards the trail. The wisest thing to do right now was to get as close as he could so he could make a run for it. And when he was only arm's length from the guards, he broke out into a run.

"Hey! Stop, you!" One of them shouted. But Perseus didn't look back, and he kept on running as fast as his legs could take him back home. It would be a long trek back to a place he wasn't sure he wanted to be at right now, but it was for Gruev. For his friend.

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes part two of These Mountains That Divide Us. Part three will be starting up two weeks from now on July 20th 2013, so keep your eyes peeled.**

**Thank you for reading,  
Leaded-Pegasus**


	21. XXI: The Chase

**A/N: Welcome back to These Mountains That Divide Us! I still can't believe that it's already part three-it feels like it was only a few weeks ago that I was finishing up part one. I know that sounds cliché, or corny, or whatever you want to call it, but it's the truth. But enough talk, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

XXI

The Chase

When Perseus had escaped Athens in order to get over the mountains, he had braced himself for possible encounters with poisonous or deadly animals. But so far, he hadn't spotted a single snake or scorpion, much less any other living creature besides him. On the other hand, he couldn't be entirely sure. After all, it was pitch black out and he didn't find it was the best of times to light a torch. He was still too close to the city to take that risk. Perseus had a hunch that the guards were probably trailing him right now, but he wasn't going to look back just yet. He continued his hike up the mountain with the sound of his heavy breathing. Warm, but strong gusts of wind blew on occasions, and they were no doubt going to get worse as Perseus got closer to the top.

"Where is he?" A voice demanded, sending a cold shiver down Perseus's spine. The voice was close by, and it was no doubt that it was one of the guards coming after him.

"Keep quiet! Or he'll hear us!" The other snapped, "We need to find him, and we need to find him before he gets over the borders." The light from a pair of torches slowly began to strengthen it brightness-they were getting closer. Perseus looked around quickly for a place to hide, and spotted a large boulder close by. He crouched down behind it, concealing himself under the woolen cloak.

"He's got some nerve, trying to escape," One commented.

"Well, he's done a pretty good job of it so far, here's hoping we can stop him." The footsteps of the guards slowly got closer and closer in distance until Perseus was right under their noses. The light flitted around on the rough ground, "I wonder why he would want to escape to begin with. What reason did he have?"

"The hell if I know."

"Well, he's obviously not here. Let's get moving." The two of them strode off to the left, but Perseus didn't move an inch until their footsteps had completely faded away. It fell silent once more, and he stood quickly. Perseus knew he needed to move fast, otherwise he would be outnumbered and caught sooner rather than later. As he turned his cloak back, he glanced around once, twice until he was certain that there was no one close by. He sighed, yearning for the comfort of a torch. But it was too large of a chance to take. If he did manage to light one, he might as well paint a target on his back. And with a large amount of reluctance, he continued his trek up the hill.

Perseus relieved his guard a little by thinking about other things. As stressful as they were, they were nothing in comparison to the dilemma he was in right now. His friend's state of mind toyed with his head. When or if he even found Juniper, would he be too late when, or if he managed to bring her back? Would he be too far-fetched into insanity to resurface?

And what of Perseus's affairs back home? Would he even make it through the gates without being recognized? Or worse, would he be killed on the spot? Or would he be welcomed back as a hero? These possibilities had meddled with his thoughts for quite some time now. He doubted that his father had been told the full truth in what had happened. It was impossible. The upper-men who had plotted the assassination would have never done that, unless they wanted to be killed themselves. Perseus assumed that his father had been told that he had died in battle with the highest amount of honor. But if his father were to find out something had happened otherwise, what would happen to Perseus then?

* * *

By the time Perseus had reached the top of the peak, he was bone tired. He felt ready to collapse, but he knew he couldn't give up just yet. He was only halfway home, halfway from proving his merit. The sunlight on his back tickled his neck and sparked it with warmth.

As he turned back, he couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight awaiting him. The city of Athens, nestled in the valley, began to glow under the stretch of sunlight that only got stronger. The ocean's surface glittered shades of red and orange from the rising sun. Perseus silently prayed that someday soon he would be able to somehow return. He took a moment to sit down and rest his aching legs, and to watch the sun slowly make its ascent through the sky.

Digging through his pack, he picked through for something to eat. He spread a piece of cheese on the bread Thalia had given him, and gingerly chewed on the food. He was still slightly paranoid that the guards were still close by. But then again, he hadn't seen, or heard them, in hours. Perseus decided that it would be a relief to his mind to let go of this stressor for the time being. He directed his attention back at the sunrise, and found more comfort from the rays of heat.

Perseus laid back onto the rock behind him, stretching out his legs. He was once again alone, but he greatly enjoyed being away from the population of a city. Perseus took another massive bite of his food, but nearly choked when he heard a distant shout,

"There he is! Get him!" Perseus looked to his right, in the direction of the voice. Up on a clump of rocks, the two guards glared at him, swords at the ready. Perseus leapt from his spot, kicking up rocks. He pushed past the rock he had laid back on, "I said get him! He's going to get over the border!"

Perseus sprinted down the hill, but began to slip the moment he set foot on the steep decline of the mountain. He jolted forward, and splayed his hands out in front of him in an attempt to break his fall. But the moment he hit the hard ground, his hands immediately seized up in pain. Perseus continued to roll forward, head over heels, down the slope. After what seemed like an eternity of pain, he slowed to a stop after a larger rock lodged in the ground broke his free-fall. Perseus released a breath he had been holding as he stared up at the sky.

"Gods…Think he's alive?"

"Does it matter anymore? He made it over. There's nothing we can do, now."

"Athena's going to have our heads for letting him escape." One said grudgingly before trudging off. The other kicked a stone off of the edge before walking away himself. When all was silent again, Perseus heaved out a cough. He wheezed and turned over onto his side as a thin pool of blood leaked out from the corners of his mouth. He blinked once before wrenching his bruised eyes open to find home sitting quietly across the desert plain.

Perseus grabbed the edge of the rock with a trembling hand. His head throbbed, and he groaned in pain. Perseus could barely move, and wasn't certain if he had broken any bones or not. But he pushed himself up, crying out as he did. Perseus passed over his legs with his hand cautiously, checking over for any fractures. Well, he wasn't injured to the extent of broken bones yet. But as he checked over his second arm, he winced, grimacing at the spike of pain that shot up as he touched it.

"Oh, no…" He muttered in disbelief, grazing over his arm lightly. Perseus retracted his arm, holding it close to him. As he gritted his teeth in pain, he managed to get back on his feet. They were no doubt hurt, but he could manage his way on them for now. Perseus limped down the remainder of the slope-the sun would be up soon, and you didn't want to be wandering around on the plain when that happened. The ground, around the time it was high-noon, was as hot as an open cook top. With luck, he could conserve his water long enough across the length of the desert. Perseus stood, and with determination and perseverance in his mind, he continued on, still unclear of what his fate as a prince would bring him.

* * *

**A/N: How was that for a start? Good, I hope.**

**Leaded-Pegasus **


	22. XXII: Redemption

**A/N: I'm sure most of you have noticed this already, but this story has just gotten its 100th review, and counting! It's been a goal I've set for my longer stories for quite some time now, and I've finally reached it. Of course, I couldn't have done all of this without the help of my readers, so thank you to all of you. I also want to thank all of you who have followed, and/or added These Mountains that Divide Us to your favorites. That is very much appreciated, as well. Thank you very much again, and I hope you all will continue to read this, and enjoy future stories down the road.  
**

* * *

XXII

Redemption

Perseus limped towards the unlit outskirts of town. His jet black hair was thoroughly drenched in sweat, as was the rest of his body. His mouth was paper dry, due to the fact that he had consumed his water much earlier in the morning. It had rose to a blistering temperature at such a rapid speed that he didn't have much of a choice. And to add onto the already unbearable conditions, his neck was peeling and raw from such a lengthy exposure under the sunlight. But he ignored all of these feelings as he pressed on towards the front of the city's gates. As procedure went, two guards were standing before the large set of doors, in full armor. They remained motionless until Perseus approached him. By then, their decorative axes were crossed, blocking the doors.

"No one is permitted past these gates, by order of King Poseidon." One stiffly announced.

Perseus nodded, "I think I would be considered an exception to this rule, as I am his son." The eyes of the guard had just now looked over to acknowledge Perseus. He was clearly surprised at this statement, and realizing it was in fact true, straightened,

"You'll have to excuse me, you-your Majesty. We, the whole city in fact, have believed you to have been deceased for days now!"

"Well, that is obviously false, isn't it? Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important matters to settle…" The guards immediately complied with his order,

"Open the gates!" The guard shouted, pounding on the door. They slowly opened, and they made way for Perseus, bowing as they did. Perseus stepped through to the other side, where a pair of two more guards were posted. At first, they hesitated at the sight of Perseus, just as the men before them had. But, out of respect, promptly bowed. Perseus continued on, shouldering his bag, and glanced up at the top of the hill, where the palace proudly stood on its foundation.

* * *

He faced the same confrontation as he had at the bottom of the hill, but they allowed him access once they finally realized he was really telling the truth of his identity. By now, his ankle and arm were burning in pain, more so than anywhere else in his body.

"Do you require assistance, your Majesty?" One of the guards offered, stepping forward.

Perseus raised a hand before remarking sarcastically, "That will not be necessary. We don't want to worry my father, now do we?" Perseus pushed the doors open and walked through the open halls. It was hard to believe that it had only been four months since his birthday celebration in this very hall. The past few months had dragged by so slowly. His footsteps clicked with each precarious step he took. At yet another door at the end of the open hall, two more guards stood,

"Stop! You do not have permission to be here, oh-Lord Perseus? I-I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you, your Majesty."

"Yes, yes. Now please, let me through."

"But your Majesty, your father has firmly requested that he not be disturbed." The guard replied, shifting uncomfortably in his place. Perseus ignored him, pushing past.

"Where can I find my father?" He demanded.

"In his suite. But please, Lord Perseus! He's been asked not to be disturbed!" The desperate calls of the guard faded as Perseus continued up the darkened steps. At the top of the steps, a final door greeted him at the top. He leaned in close to the door, and could hear the faint tinkle of music, laughter, and the clinking of glasses.

"More wine!" A booming voice barked suddenly. Perseus immediately began to tremble at the sound of it. It was no doubt his father's voice on the other side of that door. He gulped, swallowing his fear and beckoned his legs to cease in their shaking. With his good arm, he pushed the door open to his father's room. Perseus kept himself from wincing at the sight that greeted him. His father said on the floor, completely naked, along with two other young women who shared the same lack of clothing Poseidon had. Poseidon had been kissing one of the women's necks, until she nudged him slightly at the sight of Perseus,

"My Lord, we have a visitor."

"Hmm?" He muttered, freezing, as he looked over towards the door hesitantly. Poseidon stared at his son, not trying to hide his disbelief, "So you're alive, after all." His father had clearly put on even more weight since they had last seen each other.

Perseus bowed curtly, "Indeed, I am."

Poseidon acknowledged the two women at his sides, "Leave us."

They both stood, and with one behind the other, stepped out into the hall. Perseus shut the door, ignoring the hungry looks the young women had regarded towards him. Poseidon stood, revealing even more so than he already had before, and snapped his fingers. A servant came forward with a robe.

"I have to say," Poseidon croaked as he was dressed, "I wasn't quite prepared for my son to come barging in this afternoon."

"Your…men, if I even dare put them to such a level, planned my assassination." Perseus immediately announced, getting right to the point. Poseidon glowered at Perseus, and the musicians fell silent. He finally noticed this, and snapped around to look at them,

"Who told you to stop playing?"

The musicians broke away from their stop in the song, and resumed plucking or pressing on their instruments quickly. Poseidon chuckled at his son's accusation,

"Ridiculous. They were, or are, as loyal to you as they are to me." He fastened the strap of the robe around his prominent waist before stepping out onto the veranda. Perseus followed him out to a table filled with rich foods and pitchers of wine. More than what a single person could eat in a single sitting. But when it came to the appetite of Poseidon, that statement could more than likely be bent.

"Please, sit. Eat." Poseidon urged, though it sounded more like an order. Perseus sat opposite to his Poseidon, and watched as his father tore a massive piece of meat from a roast.

"Your men," Perseus repeated, "Planned to kill me. They wanted to get closer to you. I was the only thing standing in their way in order for them to get that. Please, father, listen to me!"

Poseidon looked up as he sawed another slab of meat, "And why should I do that? Why should I believe my son, who is obviously fantasizing, and making up a story for even more attention?" He chomped into his food. Perseus got up from his seat, plunging a knife into the brisket his father had been ready to pick up, and barely missing his father's fingers.

"You are going to stop eating, and start listening to me. Right now."

Poseidon looked up at his son, grinning, though he looked anything but amused, "And what will you do if I don't?"

Perseus returned the same, snake-like smile, "I found your brother down in the caves. He told me some things about you. Some things that even those lying generals of yours probably don't even know."

Poseidon's skin dropped to a pale color, but turned to a light shade of red just as fast, "Blackmail, eh? Very well, then. I suppose I'll listen. But a word to the wise, Perseus: I'd suggest you'd hurry with your storytelling. I'm meeting with those very generals in a few minutes, and they wouldn't be the happiest of people if they heard you speaking of them."

Perseus yanked his knife out from the food, sitting back down in his seat.

"They obviously taught you to use a knife well, at least. Otherwise, you unfortunately haven't changed a bit." Poseidon replied, sneering.

"Yes," Perseus replied, "I suppose that's true."

"Well? Get on with it!" Poseidon growled, "I'm allowing you to speak your piece, not spew childish remarks!" Perseus complied with his father's demands. He started his story, delicately leaving out fragile pieces like Lex, the vision Hades had shown him, and Athens completely. Rather than those three details, he told Poseidon the plans that the generals had plotted, and how Captain Augustus had told Perseus every minuscule detail of it all. And as Perseus got further into the story, Poseidon's rage grew larger and larger. By the time Perseus had finished, his father was just barely managing to control it.

"Damn it!" Poseidon roared, smashing his fist into the table, "I can't believe this…" His reddened face returned to its normal shade. He took a sip of wine, and emptied the glass down to the last drop.

"Now do you believe me?" He asked, and couldn't help but say it in a smug fashion. Luckily, his father didn't notice it.

"I suppose I do, now. Your story matches up, after all.." He sighed, the dark circles under his eyes sticking out prominently. After a moment, Poseidon picked up his fork with a trembling hand and continued to eat in silence.

* * *

Poseidon finished his meal before going off into another room to dress. Perseus was unsure, not to mention nervous, about what his father would do to the men. He had only said that he was going to speak with them. Perseus sat at the table as it was cleared away by a mass of servants. The food, along with the linen tablecloth, was whisked away, leaving him with nothing but an empty table. Poseidon stepped out of the separate room, fully dressed in something other than a robe.

"Come, Perseus. We have some unattended business to take care of." Poseidon walked towards the door, and Perseus quickly stood. His father marched down the stairs, his massive feet clopping on the stone steps as they descended.

"What do you plan to do with them?" Perseus questioned as he tried to keep up with his father's pace.

"That is not your concern, Perseus. Now that you have returned, you have relieved me of a duty that I thought I would have to fulfill: finding another wife in order to produce the next heir to the throne." Poseidon's chilly words came crashing down on Perseus shoulders. After the stretch of events that had happened over the months, and the heavy responsibilities that now weighed on his shoulders, yet another had to be carried by him. Poseidon heaved the door open, and they stepped out into the massive hall. At the end of it, Perseus could spot the cluster of men approaching them. They quickly bowed to Poseidon, before regarding Perseus with shocked looks.

"Our Prince!" One of the generals crawled forward on his knees to grab Perseus's hand, but Poseidon intercepted.

"How _dare _you address him in such a manner?" He bellowed, striking the man across the face, "How dare you even speak, much less look, at my son, after what you have done!"

"But your Majesty!" One of the men exclaimed, "We are unaware of what you speak of!"

Poseidon glared at him, with nothing but the cries of pain of the general writhing around on the floor between them, "You tried to kill my son. _My_ son, in the caves!"

The generals' eyes grew wide, and they were at a loss of words.

"Your reaction all the more proves the truth! Guards! Arrest these men!" The soldiers who had been posted by the door immediately came forward with bonds and shackled them together. As they were taken away, they continued to beg, plead, that Poseidon would listen to them. But Perseus's father would hear no more, and he walked away.

* * *

**A/N: I have to admit, this chapter was really fun to write, especially the last bit. But anyway, some additional people are going to be introduced into the story, along with some interesting events. **

**See you Saturday!  
Leaded-Pegasus**


	23. XXIII: Answers

**A/N: It's Saturday, everybody! Here's another chapter for you guys...  
**

* * *

XXIII

Answers

Perseus leaned over his balcony, viewing the nighttime scenery. His eyes constantly drifted towards the peaks of the mountains, as he yearned to see just a glimpse of Athens. He already wished to be there, rather than being back in the grasp of his father. Perseus exhaled a hot breath of air as the events from earlier in the day replayed over and over in his head. His father striking the general, and then arresting them all. What was to happen to them, along with their families, now that they had lost Poseidon's hard-earned trust? Perseus winced at the thought of their families. Surely they had wives, children. What of them?

But there were Perseus's true intentions of being here that couldn't be answered by his father. Juniper could be long dead by now without his knowledge of it. Perseus gripped his forehead as he turned and stumbled towards his bed. It had been a long day. He needed to rest and prepare himself for what was to happen tomorrow.

* * *

"Ah, Perseus, I'm glad you finally decided to awake and join me." Poseidon greeted, followed by a cold smile. Perseus sat down at the other end of the table, where a servant came forward with a pitcher. He waved him away. It was far too early to be drinking wine.

"So, what do you plan to do with your men?" Perseus asked.

"Hmm?" Poseidon hummed over his beverage, "What men?"

Perseus held back an impatient sigh, "Your generals. The ones you detained?"

"Oh, yes. Well, like I said to you yesterday afternoon, Perseus, that is none of your concern. There are other more important matters right now, one being your future."

"I see where this is going," Perseus muttered.

"You're undoubtedly ready to get married, now. And produce an heir, of course. But there's the matter of finding you a wife, as well," Poseidon rambled on, as if this was his own marriage, family and wife he was speaking of. But his father was so absorbed in the conversation that Perseus simply allowed his father to deliver his massive speech. He picked at the single slice of bread on his plate absentmindedly. After a few minutes of this, his father finally went back to his breakfast.

"How well can you dance, Perseus?"

Perseus scoffed at this, "What kind of a question is that? I can dance well enough." Poseidon stroked his goatee.

"Perhaps a celebration is in order." Poseidon nodded, "You are alive and well, after all. Yes, a welcome back party."

"I don't think that will be necessary."

His father waved him away, "I appreciate your modesty, Perseus, but it's completely necessary. We need you up and married as soon as possible, no? But there's still the matter of those traitors…"

"The generals? What's going to happen to them?" Perseus asked, panic rising in his chest. If he only knew what was to happen to them…

"I already told you not to worry." Poseidon grumbled. He quickly stood and rushed off, probably to initiate the planning, and left Perseus alone at the table, wondering. Once again, he was still unsure of the fates of the generals, and even more importantly, their families. Perseus wasn't the one to have the intentions of getting them executed in his name. If their family, or anyone's family, was punished for the actions of a group of powerful men, Perseus wasn't sure what he would do. Perseus needed to know what was to happen to all of them, and he only knew one group of people who could tell him: The generals.

* * *

"Your Majesty! What a lovely surprise." A middle-aged man came out from behind his desk, bowing to Perseus, "Please, have a seat."

Perseus sat down in the wooden chair in front of the Captain's desk. He had traveled from the upper floors of the palace down to the lower levels, where the cell blocks for political prisoners were held. He wasn't allowed down, like many other wings of the building, but Perseus managed to after some incentive was proposed to the people standing in his way. The cells Captain was obviously unnerved to have the prince visiting him, and Perseus wondered if he knew that he wasn't permitted to visit the cells, and the prisoners that contained them.

"What might bring you here, my Prince? It's not very often that I get _royalty_ visiting." The Captain's emphasis on the word royalty confirmed Perseus's suspicions of his knowledge. He knew of Perseus's clearance privileges, after all. Perseus swallowed before thinking of a quip in reply,

"Well, I was just curious of what was to happen to the men apprehended yesterday. Are they to be arrested, or-" The Captain immediately went pale at the question, and he hurriedly cut him off,

"If I could just stop you there, your majesty," He straightened out in his seat, "That's really not for me to say."

"Not for you to say?" Perseus replied, "This is your prison, after all. I would think that you'd be able to say and do what you wanted."

The Captain's shifted uncomfortably, "This is true, but…But it isn't truly my prison. I simply run it. Now if you would please excuse me, Prince Perseus, I have some unattended business to take care of." He stood from his seat and rushed to the door, but winced when Perseus blocked his way.

"All I need, Captain," Perseus insisted, "Is what's to happen to them. Tell me this, and I shall leave you to your unattended business."

The Captain's forehead began to bead up with sweat, "Please, your majesty. I don't know anything about them!"

Perseus found this hard to believe, "You do not have to fear me, Captain. Just tell me."

"I don't know anything!" He nearly shouted, and hysterically so, "I swear I don't! Now please leave!"

"Alright, alright. Just calm yourself," Perseus sighed, raising his hands, "I'll leave you be." He opened the door, eager to get out of this man's way. Perseus strode down the hallway, and heard the Captain's door slam shut behind him. He continued down the hall, but a voice jarred him,

"The Captain? Where is he?" A gruff voice pressed.

"In his office, my King!" Another squeaked. The shadows of two people stretched down the steps leading up to the upper areas of the palace. It was his father! Perseus swiveled back and sprinted down the hall. As he dove into a corner well-conceived by the dark, Perseus allowed himself to relax slightly.

"Get him out here immediately." Poseidon ordered the other man.

"Yes, your Majesty." The other man, presumably a guard, stepped into the Captain's room, leaving Poseidon in the hall. His footsteps slowly paced back and forth down the hall.

"Poseidon? Oh, please! Have mercy on me! Have mercy on us all!" Someone cried from one of the cells. His father simply chuckled,

"I had given you enough mercy by letting you live out your pathetic lives for this long. You…men, groveling on the floor like worms before my son."

"But my King! It was all a-a…misunderstanding! If you would just listen to what we had to say!"

"I do not need to hear any more than what Perseus has already told me. Do you really think that I would believe you over my son? You are to be executed, and should forget any possibilities otherwise."

"Please, please…" The whimpers from the frail man echoed through the dark, dank hallway. Perseus gritted his teeth at the very sound, as it only made him dread his words yesterday. But what was Perseus to do now? Try and talk his father out of killing the former soldiers? That ship had long sailed. But was all hope lost for their innocent families?

"Your majesty." The Captain stepped out from his office, bowing to Poseidon, "I presume you are well, as a King should be?"

Poseidon merely sneered, "My state of health is not the matter right now. We need to discuss the…arrangements for the scum you are currently holding. Please," Poseidon regarded the office, and the Captain quickly led the King to a seat. The guard shut the door behind the two before striding away to his post. Perseus stood, closely trailing the guard. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get past without getting caught, he wrapped his hands around the mouth of the guard, beckoning him into forced silence. Perseus whirled him around, pressing his elbow firmly into the guard's chest.

"You will not speak, much less utter, my presence here to my father or anybody. Do you understand this?" The guard quickly nodded, his eyes wide from the shock Perseus had given him. Perseus shoved him away and jogged up the steps and out of sight.

* * *

**A/N: How was this chapter? Good, I hope?**

**Check back Wednesday,  
****Leaded-Pegasus**


	24. XXIV: Stygian Clouds

**A/N: First off, I'd like to say I'm sorry for the slight mix-up. I just forgot to post on Wednesday, so that's why I'm a chapter behind. Things like this happen sometimes, and again, I'm sorry. But nevertheless, I'll make it up to you guys tomorrow with the next chapter so we're all caught up.  
**

* * *

XXIV

Stygian Clouds

The next morning, Perseus shared a conversation over breakfast with his father, as he did the previous day. As yesterday's conversation had been about marrying Perseus off, today's was, for the most part about the celebration Poseidon had planned specifically for Perseus's return. Nothing of the generals was once brought up, until the very end of the meal,

"I suppose I should leave you to get ready for later on."

"And what's going on, then?" Perseus question. His father had a way of being vague on details, even in the most crucial of times.

"The execution." Poseidon stated in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

Perseus groaned, "Is it mandatory that I attend? They always end up being more brutal than they should be under humane standards."

"It's nothing you can't handle," Poseidon implored, "I'm sure you've seen enough violence in the past few months. Now, go." Perseus didn't wait around and made his way to his upstairs bedchambers. He might as well get through this as soon as possible and not dwell on it. Perseus slid his fingers up the rough stone walls as he climbed the steps. A shot of sudden light indicated an alcove in the wall, and the peered into it. The desert broiled under the sun as mirages waved and snaked across the sand.

Once again yearned to be in Athens, something he had been wanting over the past few days. Perseus gripped the sill of the window in pure bitterness. It seemed to be slowly consuming him, turning his inner core into blackness. He was so sick of this place, he wanted to be ridded of it completely and fully. Perseus had been standing there for a while, as he was suddenly returned to his head after he continuously heard someone calling his name,

"My Prince! Are you all right? The King is searching for you." He looked down at the woman standing on the step beside him. But it wasn't any serving lady in the palace.

"Juniper!" Perseus gasped in shock as he took her arms. It had obviously surprised her, as she tensed under his grasp and glanced out the window in discomfort, "I've been searching all over for you!"

By now, she was struggling to break away from his reach, "Please let me go. You're frightening me." Perseus frowned, but obliged to her nervous plead. His hands went slack and back to his sides. Juniper shook her head, and took off back down the steps. Perseus stared back out at the desolate view. The strange thing was…he wasn't entirely sure if it had actually been Juniper. The confrontation had gone by so fast, not to mention that he hadn't truly looked over her features to see if it was Juniper. For all he knew, Perseus could have just scared a woman out of her wits while he was out of his own.

* * *

Perseus held his cape close to him as he stared out over the palace balcony. The wind was quite strong at a height like this, and at times, could make it fairly cold. Poseidon lounged in his throne, as per usual,

"Sit down already, boy. There's still some time before those bastards get what's coming to them. Shall we take bets on how they're going out of here?" His father said with a chuckle.

"I'd imagine you'd already know. And I'm not taking any bets."

"Oh, come now, Perseus. Where's the fun in an execution without some sort of wager?"

Perseus cringed, "You make me sick. Consider yourself lucky that I attended, much less attend this with you, of all people." Poseidon growled behind Perseus's back, and he pounced out of his seat. Within seconds, his hand was in a deadlock around the scruff of Perseus's neck. He turned his neck in suck an uncomfortable and painful position that forced him to turn and face his father.

"Now you listen to me son, and listen well. I would be more than eager to throw you back into the military. After all, you're still the nosy, eavesdropping, and pestering little boy you were before you left."

Perseus swallowed his pride and simply continued to stare at his father.

"What? Did you think that oaf of a Captain didn't tell me that you were down in the cells, snooping around for information on the generals? I don't know why you've suddenly taken such an interest of them, Perseus, but I assure you I'm going to find out. And I'm going to find out now!"

The strike of a bell toll sounded. Followed by another. And another. And another, until it finally reached twelve. Poseidon grinned,

"It's about time." Poseidon turned Perseus back to the gallows and let go of his son's neck. Perseus lurched over the balcony as he reached up to nurse his pained neck.

"Damn it…" Perseus grumbled. An uproar of screams and cries arose down below, and Perseus stared down at the five men who began to file up the steps of the gallows. They stared down at nothing except their feet, ignoring the large group of people in front of them. A masked man, the executioner, came up the steps, hefting a massive scythe with him. One of the men came forward and kneeled before a semi-carved stone, the very stone that many others before him had rested their heads upon during their final breaths. A crackle of thunder released overhead, and Perseus wrenched his eyes from the execution to look up at the sky. Dark, stygian clouds stretched out across the kingdom. It was strange how it always rained on an execution day…

A sudden rush of shouts coursed through Perseus's ears and jarred him back. He glanced down at the gallows and grimaced at the sickening amount of blood spilled across the edge of the raised platform. A convulsing, dismembered body rolled off of the stone with a thud.

"Oh, gods." He managed to say, hardly processing the fact that there were still four more awaiting their deaths, "I can't stand this, I refuse to watch anymore."

"Run along, then," Poseidon mumbled from his seat, "You're blocking my view, anyway."

But Perseus had already left.

* * *

Perseus staggered up to his bedroom suite, where he could be in seclusion for the time being. Sweat ran down his forehead, not only from how hot this cape of his was making him, but how ill he suddenly felt as well. And when he finally made it to his bedroom, he hunched over and began to heave. This continued on for quite some time, until he couldn't take any more of it. Swiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he stood and began to undress from his now-soiled clothing. Once he had gotten himself out of his many layers of clothing, and was wearing nothing, he peeled back the sheets of his bed and nestled underneath them. The stress from the mere day of being here was beginning to take such a toll that it was making him sick. But the confines of his bed brought some ease to his raw body, and he soon felt himself drifting off to sleep...

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry how short this chapter was. There's only so much I can do to make a chapter longer than it originally was. Some will be longer, of course. And sometimes, they're just going to be a shorter compared to other chapters. Saturday's chapter will be longer than this, I promise. And perhaps, there might be another character being introduced into the story...**

**Leaded-Pegasus out.**


	25. XXV: Clashes and Courthships

**A/N: We're already halfway through! Not just halfway through part three, but the overall story as well! It's crazy how far this story has come...  
**

* * *

XXV

Clashes and Courtships

Perseus held out his arms to his side as a pair of servants patted him down with towels. One of the two wrapped the stretch of cloth around his waist, making him decent enough while he got dressed and ready for the party. It had taken two weeks alone for his father to have the celebration readied, which made Perseus all the more bitter and impatient, two traits that were quite typical of his mood here. Perseus, as he had been since he arrived, was worried sick about the well-being of his friends, Gruev in particular.

He hadn't seen Juniper the entire time he had been here, which made him lose a small bit of hope with each passing day. The fact that she had been a servant in the palace the entire time he knew of her made Perseus all the more worried that she had been removed, and possibly killed. After all, he hadn't seen her presence in the palace staff since he had returned. And the fact that she had been seeing Gruev, the very person who had defected from the kingdom made the possibility of death all the more likely.

"Get out," Perseus swiftly ordered the servants, and after quickly bowing, they left Perseus to dress himself. A heavy and hot breeze flew into Perseus's room, and he already felt himself getting sweating from the heat. He attempted to ignore it, and approached his closet. Rather than extensively looking through, he simply grabbed his outfit from his fifteenth birthday celebration. If his father didn't parade him around, Perseus could more than likely escape the pain and agony of this party. This sounded tempting, but then again, he was the guest of honor. It would be hard to leave, and even harder to leave undetected.

As he fastened the last button on his shirt, he stared at himself in the mirror. The dark circles under his eyes prominently stood out. He swiped them with his hands, as if he could massage them out of his skin, and with a heavy sigh, turned and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Perseus!" His father boomed, crowded by a group of his war comrades. He patted the two closest to him on the back, and marched towards his son. Poseidon pulled him close and muttered, "Please, try and behave, will you?"

Perseus tried to keep his anger under tap, "Yes, sir."

Poseidon turned his attention back to his friends, leaving Perseus to his own devices. He waved a server with a pitcher over, who came forward and poured him a glass of wine. He was about to walk away to serve other party-goers, but Perseus beckoned him to wait. He downed the drink before pushing the glass towards him,

"Another," He said. His glass was hastily refilled and he took yet another sip. Perseus dismissed the waiter, allowing him to continue on through the hall. If he was going to muster his way through this party, he might as well drink through it all. Perseus returned to the head table at his usual spot and sat down. He could see it already, this whole ordeal playing over like his birthday. Receiving a toast from a father who didn't truly care, and getting prodded and poked by him the entire night…among other things. And as if on queue, Poseidon raised his free hand that wasn't holding his drink. The filled room eventually fell silent in order to hear the King's toast.

In turn, he switched hands, raising his glass, "To my son, Perseus, to returning safely."

Those with drinks, which was more or less everyone, raised their glasses followed by a simultaneous, "To Perseus." The crowd slowly rose back up to its normal volume, and Perseus felt himself slowly relax. Being shown off in front of everyone by his father was anything but enjoyable. Poseidon stalked towards him impatiently,

"I'd suggest doing something other than moping about, otherwise I _will_ throw you over the balcony this time over." Poseidon threatened in a low tone of voice.

"Fine," Perseus growled, finishing his wine, "I'm going somewhere where you can't bother me through the entire night." The corners of Poseidon's lips twitched slightly before he lightly pushed his son towards the couplings of people dancing,

"That is_ not_ what I told you to do. If I see you're doing something other than dancing or talking to decent women…the consequences will not bode well for you," His father snarled in response. Poseidon strode away slowly,

"It's not as if I have a choice in who I'm getting married off to, anyway!" He shouted, his anger finally boiling over. Perseus shoved past people who didn't get out of his way in time as he headed for the balconies. He scooped up a lone glass of wine that had been left on the edging of the balcony, not caring who it belonged to.

"Excuse me, that's mine!" A woman's voice called, and Perseus turned towards it. The presumed owner of the voice came forward, but froze in her tracks as she recognized his features, "Oh...my Prince. I'm sorry, I-I didn't recognize you."

He smiled, and couldn't help but appreciate her beautiful features, "It's all right. I haven't drunk any. Here. Take it." Perseus extended the hand holding it, and she graciously took it back with a small bow. She was about to return to the celebration, but he quickly stopped her, "Wait!"

The young woman turned, "Yes?"

"What's your name?"

"Calypso, my Lord."

"Calypso…Hmm," He replied, nodding, "Well, that's a beautiful name."

A trace of a smile grew on her lips before she quietly replied, "Thank you."

* * *

Throughout the night, the image of Calypso continued to resurface in his head. Her light brown hair set to one side in a braid and beautiful features stuck more than anything. And after having a bit too much to drink, she was all he could think about. He stumbled back to the head table to sit down, despite his father's orders. Overtime, Poseidon spotted him, and stamped his heavy clog-like feet over to his spot,

"What did I tell you, Perseus?" He snapped, his fuse obviously short, "Right now, I should see you dancing with women."

Perseus swallowed in attempt to get out of his hazy state of mind for a split-second, "Save your breath, father…"

"Give me a reason I should then, damn it!"

"I met a girl." Perseus slurred.

Poseidon's contorted features relaxed slightly, "Did you, now? What's her name?"

"Ca-Calypso."

Poseidon's features went completely slack before momentarily going quizzical. He scratched his wispy beard and pondered at the name, "Hmm…She does sound familiar. Here, point her out for me."

Perseus shook his head, "I have double vision at the moment. Now can I please leave?"

"Oh, I suppose," Poseidon waved him away grudgingly before walking off and muttering in some form of satisfaction. It was no doubt from the news he had just given him. He nearly fell out of his seat as he backed out of it and began to stumble towards the doors. The sudden rush of movement stirred the alcohol in his stomach, and he instantaneously felt sick to his stomach. Perseus crashed through the doors and ducked under the ascending staircase. His stomach lurched, and the alcohol left his mouth in a single heave. He coughed a few more times, hurling up more alcohol until his stomach was raw from the heavy amount of alcohol. He swiped the corners of his mouth with the back of his hand, and he jumped suddenly when a gentle hand reached out and touched his shoulder,

"My Lord, are you all right?" He stiffened at the familiarity of the voice, and slowly turned. The girl from earlier, Calypso, was staring back at him, her dark eyes filled with genuine concern.

"Yes, I-I'm fine. I just had a little too much to drink." Perseus noticed that she was making an effort to not wrinkle her nose at the stench from the brought-up alcohol in the corner, "I think it would be best if I just went to sleep. I'm not one for parties."

Calypso's eyes darted away, "I wouldn't feel right leaving you in this condition, my prince."

"You have nothing to worry about, Calypso. My room is only a few flights-" He lurched forward again, grabbing his stomach. Calypso came forward again, but he put his hand out lightly, "Alright, alright. I guess it would be a good idea if you helped me upstairs." Calypso hesitantly put her hands around her shoulder and guided him towards the stairs.

"I think if I had added your glass from earlier to this state, I would be dropping dead by now."

Calypso pursed her lips in an effort not to smile. The continued up the steps in silence, other than the light steps of Calypso, and the heavy, delayed ones of Perseus. And finally, they made it to the doors that lead to his bedroom.

"Thank you very much." He said, as his forehead broke out into a cold sweat.

Calypso smiled, "You're welcome." She turned and began to walk away, but he once more stopped her,

"Calypso."

She turned, "Yes, my Prince?"

"Would you like to take a walk with me in the palace gardens tomorrow?" He offered.

She opened her mouth to speak, but rather than saying anything she merely smiled for a moment, "Of course. Good night, Prince Perseus."

"Goodnight, Calypso."

* * *

**A/N: I've always wondered why so many people have a grudge against Calypso. I mean, come on, there's not much of a reason to legitimately dislike her. But that's just me. As for other people, I guess they think that she's going to try and split Annabeth and Percy apart or something as ridiculous as that. Riordan said she was coming back at some point, and she may just help them out somehow in their current dilemma.**

**Leaded-Pegasus**


	26. XXVI: The Great Expectations

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

XXVI

The Great Expectations

For the first time since he left Athens, Perseus felt as though his life had some merit and spirit to it. It wasn't just an empty shell of waking up and trying to make it through the day, and for a change, he had someone to truly talk to. He felt like waking up. He felt like getting dressed. And most of all, he felt like braving his father in the morning. Perseus strode over to the breakfast table, where Poseidon was already helping himself to the abundance of food.

"So you actually got yourself out of bed for a change," Poseidon remarked.

"I'm meeting someone in the gardens," Perseus replied quietly as he pulled his chair in and sat down. Poseidon came to, and leaned forward in interest,

"Meeting someone? Is it a girl?"

He tried not to roll his eyes in disgust at his father, "Yes, a girl." Poseidon nodded in approval, and reclined back into the leather of his chair.

"Excellent. Well, that only means you're one step closer to getting married."

"Married?" Perseus questioned, "But I hardly know her!"

Poseidon didn't make an effort to hide his impatience, "Yes, Perseus. Married. Do you really think that this little relationship with this girl is going to remain a friendship? No, it's more than that. There's something special between you."

"The last time I checked, father, you weren't a matchmaker. So don't act like one. Can't I at least have some say in who I marry?"

"No!" Poseidon roared, "And the last time I checked, I _was_ the matchmaker for you! That's the way it works, Perseus. But since I am lenient, I'll allow this budding relationship between you and this girl play out for a little while longer. Oh, but only for a little longer, Perseus. And if time bodes over well, perhaps you'll be able to marry her over my own selection of a woman." Perseus scowled, but said nothing past his father. He supposed that this was the best way. After all, she was very beautiful, and quite kind. He wouldn't mind being married off to her.

Poseidon picked off some grapes and dropped them onto his plate, "So, who offered the walk? You or the girl?"

"Her name is Calypso, I'll remind you, and I offered it."

"Good. That's the way it should be."

Perseus narrowed his eyes, "The way it should be?"

"You should be the one deciding. You are the prince after all, and you wouldn't exactly want a woman telling you what you should be doing, no?"

He scoffed, "I can't stand you."

"It's the truth," His father replied, grinning devilishly.

"Well truth or no, I'm not hungry." Perseus stood, and a servant rushed forward and pulled his seat out of his way. He brushed off the crumbs that had landed in his lap during the short-lived meal before walking away from his pestering father.

"You'll have to invite her to dinner! But remember, that's _your_ decision!" Poseidon called, followed by a jovial laugh.

* * *

"Hello, there." Perseus greeted with a smile as he walked over to Calypso's spot on a stone bench. She looked up from the book she had been reading,

"My Prince," She greeted tensely before curtsying to him.

"Please, you may call me Perseus." He urged, "Would you like to walk?"

"Of course." He put out his arm, and smiled faintly as she took it. They began to stroll through the gardens. Despite the hot, dry weather, they somehow managed to grow some of the most beautiful roses and flowers. He leaned forward, glancing over at the book she was holding.

"What's that you're reading?" Perseus questioned.

"Oh, you mean this?" She held up the small, crinkled book, "Just an old history book. My father has wanted me to read more, especially on this kingdom's history."

"Hmm," He sighed, "I've never liked history books. They're all so…dull."

Calypso laughed, "You can't expect them to be exciting all of the time. It's history, after all."

"So you like history books, then?" He asked, laughing along with her. She glanced over at him, blushing slightly, before shaking her head,

"Oh, I shouldn't say."

"Your secret will be safe with me. Don't worry, I'm not as talkative with my father as one might think." He pressed playfully.

"All right, then. I have to confess that history is not my favorite book genre."

"Well, there's something we both have in common." Perseus said, chuckling. Calypso smiled as she glanced up at the sky,

"It's a beautiful day out." She remarked. Perseus himself looked up, despite the fact that there wasn't anything to see.

"Yes, it is," He agreed as he looked back down. And as he did, something strange in the garden caught his sight. He peered over at a certain clumping of flowers in suspicion. Just as Athena had in a vase, an identical grouping of red and white lilies planted in the ground.

"What sort of books do you like?" Calypso's question brought him back to reality as he thought of an answer,

"To be honest, I don't particularly like books all around." He answered, glancing over at Calypso, "But what about you?" He listened for an answer, and was ready to hear her say the typical damsel in distress stories.

She sighed, almost dreamily so, "Ancient myths and heroes are my favorite, the few times I get to read them." Calypso walked over to the fountain and sat down on the edging of it.

"What? Does your father not let you read them?" He asked as he looked at the flowers again. Perhaps they were a common flower in the area...

"He's forbidden me to." She said in disgust, "He'd thinks they're silly, and insists that if I'm to waste my time reading, that I should read something historical. But…" Calypso stopped herself mid-sentence, but Perseus caught her hesitation.

He narrowed his eyes, "But what?"

She looked over at him, a faint and slightly mischievous grin playing on her mouth, "That doesn't mean I can't read them in secret." He raised his eyebrows in surprise, laughing out loud,

"I have to say, I didn't perceive you as the rebellious type."

"Oh, I'm not that rebellious," Calypso modestly replied, "The whole book ordeal is an exception to the rule." They were silent for a moment, until Perseus perked up.

"Would you like to return later for dinner?" He offered.

"Of course. Thank you for the offer."

He nodded once, "It is my pleasure. Though we will more than likely have my father in our company. He's been…eager, in a manner of speaking, to meet you."

"I would expect that. But I am looking forward to meeting him."

Perseus smiled faintly at her comment, but said nothing more. There was no point in making petty remarks about his father. She was genuinely interested in meeting him, even if he was the most powerful man in the entire city.

"Well," He straightened, "I must leave you for now. But I will see you at dinner."

"Goodbye." She said in farewell, waving slightly. Perseus waved back as he began the walk back up the palace.

* * *

"Dinner? Here, in the palace?" His father sputtered from his throne.

"Yes, Father. You wanted to meet her at some point, didn't you?" Perseus recalled.

"Most definitely, but you've barely given me any time to prepare!" Poseidon exclaimed as he folded his arms over his fairly pronounced stomach.

"The day is still young, and besides, it's just dinner."

"No, it's not just dinner, Perseus!" Poseidon bolted out of his seat, "This is your first meal together, despite the fact that there will certainly be more to come. There's something special about that first meal."

"And you're acting like you know," Perseus grumbled.

"I do know. I certainly didn't get married off to any of the women I shared dinner with, they were just to appease my own father long enough. But," Poseidon continued, a sickening grin crawling across his face, "They had their _own_ ways of appeasing me afterwards."

"You're absolutely foul," Perseus's comment only made his father keel over from laughter. After his father got control over himself again, he straightened in his seat,

"This girl..." He continued, still chuckling a little, "I suppose she can come to dinner. And maybe, with the luck you have, that won't be the only thing she'll do." Poseidon howled with laughter once more, and Perseus sneered at the mere thought,

"Just get it organized." He ordered his father before striding off.

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Poseidon and his innuendo. I'm pretty sure I've said this before, but Poseidon is one of my favorite characters to write dialogue. He's certainly a pig, but that's what makes it all the more interesting. So, when are you guys going back to school? Hopefully it isn't as early as I am, because it's painful counting down days right now. **

**Leaded-Pegasus**


	27. XXVII: Hesitations

**A/N: I finally got to watch The Sea of Monsters yesterday. And to those of you who haven't seen it yet: See it. It may not be the best movie adaptation, but it's not the worst either. It's much better than the first one, without a doubt.  
**

* * *

XXVII

Hesitations

"Majesties, the Lady Calypso has arrived." A palace servant announced from the doorway.

"Mmm," Poseidon bubbled over his drink, "Send her in immediately."

Perseus tapped his foot repeatedly against the stone floor in his state of nervousness. He had been doing this for a while now, and Poseidon seemed to have finally lost his patience for it.

"Perseus, I would very much appreciate it if you would stop it with your foot tapping. After all, _it's only dinner_." He replied, quoting his son from earlier. His father stood suddenly as he looked at something, or someone, behind Perseus. He turned in his seat to find Calypso bowing to the both of them. He too stood out of respect for the young woman. She eventually came back up from her low bow.

"Lady Calypso," Poseidon greeted, as he took her hand and planted a kiss on it. Perseus felt a twinge of envy at the sight, but he had good reason for it. After all, his father's cravings for women obviously hadn't decreased recently. Poseidon regarded a third seat at the table before quickly pulling it out for Calypso, "Please, sit. The food should be here eventually."

Perseus, along with his father, returned to their seats.

"I'll tell you, Lady Calypso, I've been very eager to meet you. It's not very often that we have a third person at our table." Poseidon began.

Calypso nodded, "I've been very eager to meet you as well, my Lord, especially in person. And it's a shame that you do not receive guests more often, considering how pleasant of a host you are." Perseus noticed a strange and foreign tone in her speech. It was tense, unnerved. She was choosing her words carefully, and very noticeably so. But his father of all people didn't seem to notice, and smiled at her comment.

He sipped his wine, "I often enjoy sharing dinner with just my son, but you are certainly an exception to the rule." Perseus wondered how many times his father planned to fib tonight, or if he was going to make an effort to be forthright with Calypso. But so far, he wasn't doing the best. There was an awkward stretch of silence amongst the three of them as Poseidon continuously chugged down glasses of wine at random intervals.

"Perseus," He called, "Why don't you tell Calypso about some of your war stories?"

He squirmed in his seat uncomfortably, "Father…You know how much I hate recanting those."

"Oh, no, that's all right. I suppose war isn't one of the best topics over a meal." She intervened as she glanced over and gave him a look of understanding. Meanwhile, Poseidon was glaring daggers at his son, but his stern look melted away as servants arrived, carrying platters upon platters of food. As they placed them on the table and revealed their contents by lifting up the tops, Calypso's eyebrows raised in surprise,

"When it comes to having guests," Poseidon explained, "We always like to make just a little more." A smug smirk came across Perseus's face as he scooped food onto his plate,

"This is the same amount of food that you have made for us every evening, Father."

Poseidon's eyes rose from the food on his plate to his son sitting at the other end of the table. From the corner of his eye, he spotted Calypso, who was currently trying to hide her own smile. His Father chuckled,

"I suppose that's right. But nevertheless, there's plenty to go around, my Lady." Poseidon offered, beaming at Calypso as she took modest bites of her food. When they saw that Calypso was no longer paying much attention to the two men, Perseus and Poseidon went back to staring menacingly at one another. Perseus was the first to break the piercing glances as he resumed eating.

* * *

As the night got later, the consuming of alcohol had gotten heavier. Not as much from Perseus and Calypso, but enough to make them slightly tipsy. Though in contrast, Poseidon was doing more than falling over. Their plates had been cleared away a long time ago, and had been replaced by a deck of cards and even more drinks. Poseidon, who normally was the dominating member in cards, was taking to wandering about the hall, mumbling.

"Is he like this often?" Calyspo wondered out loud.

"No…He isn't." Perseus replied thoughtfully, not mentioning that he knew it was all an act from his father. Poseidon, a man who if in his right state of mind would be completely immersed in the card game and sober. Well, somewhat sober. He was trying to make being a member of royalty look like what it wasn't: Fun and cheery. Though Perseus had to give his father some credit, he was more interested in his marriage than he had ever been interested about anything in Perseus's entire life. And that statement on its own was saying a lot. As much as he wanted to be grateful, he remembered not to take the seemingly warm movement from his father to heart. It would only tighten the bonds his father had around him even more.

"Well," Poseidon called out abruptly, "I think it would be best if I turned in for the evening. My vision has become…blurry, to say the very least." His father didn't wait for any formal good nights, and instead, staggered for the doors before disappearing behind them. All was silent for a moment. Air flowed in from outdoors, and Perseus sighed from how cool in temperature it was,

"Interesting. It feels as though it's not blistering hot out." He remarked.

"Would you like to go out onto the verandas?" Calypso asked in response.

"After you."

She held her hand out for Perseus, and he gladly took it. As they strolled towards the doors for the verandas, each trying to support each other's staggering bodies, Calypso managed to get out a few sentences,

"May I ask you something, Perseus?"

He continued to hold her hand as he nodded, "Of course."

She looked out across the edge of the balcony at the beautiful stars dotting the blue-black sky before her eyes flitted to the ground,

"Do-" She cut herself off in order to look up at him again, "Do you love me, Perseus?"

Perseus hesitated at the question, despite the fact that he knew that he shouldn't have. Calypso was flawless, and everything he could have ever asked for in a woman. But something nagged at him in his head as he too looked up at the stars. At the sight of them, someone so far, yet so close, came to mind. One of the last people he would have ever thought of: Annabeth. She was probably looking at the very stars he was looking at right now…He stared at Calypso, not sure what words floating in his head were right. He didn't love Annabeth, so why was the thought of her causing him to hesitate? Perseus soon realized his time for words was up as the swimming look of hurt in Calypso's eyes deepened.

"I'm sorry," She apologized with a crack, "I shouldn't have asked you something like-"

He let go of her hand quickly as it reached up to hold her chin gently. Perseus leaned in as he rested his lips on Calypso's. The saddened look on Calypso's face melted away to surprise, but transitioned into a look of passion just as fast. She closed her eyes, and he closed his own. The feeling of uncertainty had long vanished from Perseus's mind as the strength of their kisses intensified, and for once, he forgot his troubles.

* * *

**A/N: The chapter was a tad bit shorter-sorry about that. But I promise you guys that the next chapters are going to be much longer.**

**Check back Wednesday,  
****Leaded-Pegasus****  
**


	28. XXVII: What Lurks in the Shadows

**A/N: Unfortunately, this will be the last Wednesday update for the Summer. I have to go back to school Monday, and I'm already behind on chapters to begin with. So, it will have to go back to Saturday updates only. There will be special occasions where I might post an extra chapter, but until then, Saturdays only.  
**

* * *

XXVIII

What Lurks in the Shadows

The weeks in the city continued on, but at the fastest pace they had ever gone. Granted, Perseus's relationship with Calypso was the only thing keeping him going, but he was the happiest he had ever been. His search for Juniper was still persistently going on, but Perseus felt that his efforts were more fruitless than ever. After more than two months of asking around, physically searching for Juniper, and the fact that he was carrying out these so-called missions single-handedly, and there were still no traces of her whatsoever. He wondered constantly if he was just too late.

"My Prince?"

Perseus reemerged from his faraway state of mind to look at the man standing across from his seat, "My apologies. Please, continue."

His father, who sat beside him, gripped Perseus's forearm, clamped it against the armrest and began to mutter into his son's ear, "Pay attention. This wedding of yours needs to be _seamless_. You know of what's going on in the city, and this will be the perfect time to bring the attention of the people elsewhere. We need to restore peace and tranquility the minds and hearts of everyone."

"Is there anything that displeases my Prince in the final preparations?" The planner questioned.

After a brief moment, Perseus shook his head, "No. Nothing at all. Everything I requested has somehow been intertwined with the plans."

"There has to be _something_ you don't like," His father quipped, "Be honest, now."

Perseus turned on his heels slowly to stare at his father, "I said, _nothing at all_, father." The planner's eyes danced down to his feet as he cleared his throat.

"If there is anything that bothers your Majesties, please feel free to speak your mind." He bowed before stiffly walking off to a table stacked with various layouts and samples of various things for the planned date of the wedding.

"I do believe we have somewhere to be, father? Yet you still haven't told me where exactly." Perseus walked with his father as he strode towards the doors.

"Calypso's father, Atlas, has offered for us to dine with him," Poseidon replied, "We're to go there right now before it gets too dark out."

"Are you afraid of the dark, now, father?"

Poseidon smiled, though it was more of an irritated grimace, "Just what lurks in it. And besides, the groveling thieves who dare call themselves men have become more persistent in their looting."

"I would expect someone as powerful as you to have a little more control over something like a common thief."

"That's not to say that they are completely out of my hand. They've just been a little more risky to deal with lately. Thieves are like wolves, Perseus." Poseidon gritted his teeth, "When they are in packs, they're dangerous."

* * *

As Perseus and Poseidon both walked towards the carriage that would take them to Atlas's home, Perseus felt a sense of paranoia. Despite the fact that they were in the more prominent area of the city, there were still the said thieves that Poseidon had casually remarked about. And thieves weren't the only type of monsters that lurked in the shadows. Assassins, filthy men who preyed on women, and maniacal killers were real-world problems, even to a prince. If anything, things like assassins and murderers posed a greater threat to royalty and higher-ups, especially in a time of anger among the majority of the civilians was present.

By now, Perseus was already sitting in the carriage, and sighed in relief when he finally had.

"Are you afraid of the dark, now, Perseus?" Poseidon patronized, followed by a bemused laugh. He ignored his father, and sat as far away from the windows as possible, "What's there to be worried about? We're being closely followed by armed guards at this very moment."

As the carriage began to move, Perseus scoffed, "You seemed to think that there was enough to worry about just a minute ago."

"I never said they posed a threat to us personally. Son," Poseidon reached out and set a hand on Perseus's shoulder, "It would mean a great deal for me if you stopped worrying about something as miniscule as a thief. It is not your concern, and you have other matters that require your attention."

The hand Poseidon had put on his shoulder was foreign and uncomfortable. Poseidon had warmed up to him slightly in the recent weeks around the wedding. Perhaps he knew how his son felt, despite the fact that he was pretty sure that his father had never been married himself. Perseus had been so used to being harassed and teased by his father most of his life, and it was strange being treated otherwise. He assumed that this kind stature his father was taking was only temporary, and would soon go away once the wedding day was long gone.

* * *

"Your Majesties!" Atlas exclaimed before bowing extremely low to the ground. He was a somewhat larger man, built much like Poseidon. But rather than sport a clipped goatee, he had a thick, dark beard.

Poseidon allowed a satisfied sort of smile to creep onto his face, "Rise, Atlas. I know you've never been one to grovel, even to me." Atlas smirked as he approached Poseidon with a slap on the back. The shared in a laugh before acknowledging Perseus, who, at the moment, was staring at them quizzically,

"I assume you know each other?"

Poseidon beamed as he glanced at Atlas, "You just caught on to that, Perseus?"

Atlas chuckled before cutting in, "Why, we've known each other for quite a few years, now. Since our time of military service, perhaps?" Poseidon nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. And since then, he's been my most trusted ally. Especially since those traitorous generals…" Poseidon stopped himself in order to grit his teeth in disgust.

"Never fear, Poseidon. You know I made sure that they were chopped to pieces. Perhaps we should go inside?" Atlas offered, "I think a drink is in order."

"Chopped to pieces?" Perseus echoed.

"Atlas is one of the Captains at the prison," Poseidon quickly, and vaguely answered, "But yes, I think a drink would be a good start to this little visit."Atlas stepped aside, beckoning his two guests inside. Poseidon ducked into the house first, promptly followed by Perseus. He immediately took in the abundance of war decorations. Suits of armor, encased medals, and mounted weapons overwhelmed him in the small hallway.

Poseidon grunted in a way that apparently meant he was impressed, "I have to say, your decoration is quite tasteful. And I remember wearing this!" He strode over to a particular suit of full battle armor almost similar to the one Perseus had been issued. Atlas came over and quickly handed both a glass of wine. Atlas disappeared into the dining room again, only to return with a glass of his own. Poseidon raised his glass,

"To Atlas, and to your daughter and my son's marriage."

"Cheers," Atlas and Perseus both replied with before sipping their drinks. When the men's drinks had been finished, Poseidon turned his attention to his friend,

"You'll have to excuse us, Perseus, both Atlas and I unfortunately have some more…Serious matters to discuss. But I'm sure you're more interested in seeing Calypso, no?" Poseidon's tone of voice emphasized that it was not a discussion that Perseus was invited to hear.

Perseus cleared his throat, "Where could I find Calypso?"

"I'm not entirely sure, my Prince. Though the last time I spoke with her, she had been out on the veranda, which is just straight down the hall." Atlas replied.

"Thank you," Perseus began to stroll down the hall as he carefully minded the more fragile artifacts. He didn't need to be breaking anything during his visit. But in his tracks, Perseus froze. Poseidon had said that Atlas was one of the Captains of the prison. Not to mention he apparently had knowledge of the generals, since he had made sure that they were "Chopped to pieces." He quietly backtracked down the hall and backed against the wall closest to the dining room,

"…Found him a while back. He didn't even make it over the mountains."

"Good," Poseidon replied, "That swine of a Captain was lucky that he died before you caught him, otherwise he would've been forced to face _me_." Perseus narrowed his eyes. Who were they talking about? Gruev? They were silent for a moment, before Poseidon questioned him of something else,

"What about those families?"

"All of them have been taken care of," Atlas answered.

"Good work, Atlas. The last thing I need is the child of a traitor turning on their country. As many say-the apple never falls far from the tree."

"Indeed," Atlas hummed in agreement. Perseus sighed at the unfortunate news. He had wished, hoped that he could have saved them, in addition to Juniper, if or when he ever returned to Athens. And now, entire families, all of which were more than likely innocent, had been slaughtered without question. Perseus forced his legs to move as he slowly walked away.

* * *

Once he got to the end of the hallway, he was met with a wooden door. Perseus quietly unlatched it, as not to disturb the fairly quiet home. He glanced out onto the outside space, and found Calypso staring intently at the scenery. Perseus crept towards her, and finally wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I could hear you, you know." She jokingly said to him.

"Well, that's probably a good thing. I wouldn't want to startle you over the balcony," He muttered into her ear. She turned to look at him with a faint grin on her face before pressing her lips onto his. Perseus returned the favor as they kissed slowly, and he tried to forget the news from earlier. After a while of this, they had to break away for air, and instead stared at the setting sun across the west of the kingdom.

"I'm nervous, you know."

"About what?" He asked, "The wedding?"

Her nod answered his own question. He laughed a little.

"There's nothing to be worried about, Calypso." She tilted her head to the side so it was resting on his shoulder.

She sighed, "I wish that was true."

He said nothing more, and he took to watching the sun go down. But after a few minutes of this, the door to the veranda unlatched, and someone came out onto the patio.

"My prince, my lady, dinner has been served." A woman's voice announced, and they both turned to look at her. Calypso thanked her for telling them, and began to walk towards the door where the woman was still standing. Calypso stopped in place when she noticed that Perseus hadn't budged from his spot by the railing, and turned to look at him. He continued to stare at the woman who had announced the prepared food was ready. She too was staring at him, but not even remotely as intense as he was. Perseus finally remembered that Calypso was looking at the both of them, and he quickly realized that he needed to recover from this awkward situation,

"Juniper!" He exclaimed, smiling, "I've been wondering where you've been at. You've been serving the palace for as long as I can remember."

She smiled faintly and bowed, "My prince."

There was yet another stretch of uncomfortable silence before Perseus looked over at Calypso.

"I'm not entirely sure about you, but I am starving."

Calypso hummed a noise of agreement, "So am I."

* * *

Perseus was being truthful when he said that he was hungry, but he didn't find himself picking up his utensils to eat. And when he did try and eat something, it just sunk to the bottom of his seemingly empty stomach. He was in a state of complete and utter shock. The fact that Juniper had practically been under his nose this entire time was astonishing, and equally aggravating.

"May I ask if everything tastes all right to your Majesty?" Atlas asked Perseus from the end of the table. Perseus was quick to nod,

"Oh, everything is wonderful. If I could eat here every evening, I certainly would." Perseus gushed, as he glanced over at Calypso. She herself wasn't eating much of anything and was staring down into her lap. Juniper continued to stand idly by, holding a pitcher of wine for anyone who might need it.

"Calypso," Atlas chided, "Make yourself useful and clear some of these plates, will you?"

She nodded before coming forward and taking a handful of plates. As she rounded the corner and disappeared, Perseus impulsively stood and cleared his throat,

"Please excuse me. I need some air."

"Of course, your Majesty." Atlas obliged, nodding once. Poseidon ignored his son, as he was more interested in the food in front of his face. Perseus pushed his chair in before rushing off to find Juniper. He spotted her rounding a corner and he quickly rushed after her. He found himself in a kitchen, where she had started to wash the many dishes.

"Juniper," He breathed, "I need to talk to you."

"About what, my Prince?" She asked in an airy tone as she wiped a dish down with a rag.

"Gruev." Perseus began simply. The sound of the dishes being washed ceased. Her hands began to tremble at the sound of his name.

"Please-don't make me listen to this," She pleaded, "I'm trying to move on from him."

"But I have good news," Perseus added.

Juniper shook her head slowly, "How can you have good news about someone who's dead?"

"He's not dead."

A glittering look of hope appeared in her eyes, but soon died down.

"Why would you say something like that to me?" Her voice trembled as she brought her hand up to her face.

"I'm telling the truth," He walked towards her, "Please don't cry. I can bring you to him. I swear on it that I will."

"Perseus," She looked up at him, pushing aside all formalities, "How can I believe you? I had been told months ago that he was dead."

"But he's not dead," Perseus insisted, "Look, I don't have anything to convince you otherwise. But Gruev is my closest friend and ally, Juniper, and I know where you can find him. I'll understand if you don't believe me, but if you'd like to see him again, I can get you to him." Perseus stepped away from the fragile young woman standing over the sink as he went back to join Atlas, Calypso, and his father. As he stepped out into the hallway again, he saw Poseidon standing by the front door,

When he saw his son, he beckoned him over, "Just in time, Perseus. I was just getting ready to tell you that we were leaving."

"Oh," Perseus replied with a twinge of disappointment. He turned to Atlas, "It was nice to finally have met you, Sir."

Atlas bowed in thanks, and Perseus stepped into the dining room, where Calypso was still sitting. He knit his eyebrows together,

"I, um…Came to say goodbye."

"Goodbye." She cut, as she tried to stand up and walk away. Perseus intercepted her movements and blocked her way.

"Wait a minute," He chuckled, "Can't I get a kiss from you? I won't see you again until the wedding." He leaned in, intending to kiss her, but she turned her head to the side before he could. Perseus frowned at her sudden change of mood, and rather than kissing her on the lips, kissed her on the cheek instead. He left the dining room and walked outside, where the carriage awaited him. Corban was saying final goodbyes to Poseidon from the outside of the carriage. At the sound of Perseus approaching, he made way, followed by yet another bow. Perseus nodded his head before boarding the carriage, where his father had already settled in. Poseidon promptly knocked his hand against the back wall of the carriage,

"Drive!"

The carriage took off into the darkness, and Poseidon sunk into his seat.

"So, how were your drinks with Atlas?"

"Uncomfortable, truth be told. It was obvious that he wasn't accustomed to accompanying guests. Especially guests of our stature." Poseidon yawned, "He's my closest friend, yes, but the level of my importance has always left a fine line between our friendship. But I wondered where his wife was."

"His wife died from sickness," Perseus informed him, "Calypso told me."

"That's unfortunate." Poseidon blankly stated, though in truth, he sounded like he didn't have a care in the world, "We have a final meeting with the planner tomorrow in case we have any last minute requests for him."

"Cancel it," Perseus muttered tiredly, "I don't have any."

"We have a final meeting, Perseus. It's not just you."

Rather than saying anymore, Perseus looked out the window. He was still processing the fact that he had finally found Juniper. But with his marriage to Calypso fast approaching, he was unsure how on Earth he would possibly bring her to Athens without both of their absences being noticed? With him an almost married prince, and Juniper a servant to an important man, it seemed as though it would be impossible.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Percy failed to save the families, but will he manage to save Juniper? Part three will be ending soon enough, so place your bets. Saturday will be the next update, and don't forget that there won't be a chapter this upcoming Wednesday.**

**Leaded-Pegasus**


	29. XXIX: The Wolves

**A/N: Guess what, guys? We just hit our 100th follower for this story! Thank you all so much for the accomplishment, and all of the others that you have given me. I can't thank anyone enough for the help you, the readers, have given me.  
**

* * *

XXIX

The Wolves

Perseus had woken up during the early hours on the day of his wedding. The fact that he was getting married was still something that came as a surprise to him. But he considered himself lucky. The fact that he was graced by getting married off to someone he truly loved was a blessing on its own. His father had been very close to arranging a marriage out of his own selection of women, but luckily, that didn't happen. It had been a bit of a rush, but Poseidon had decided during the last minute that he would allow him to be betrothed to Calypso. It came as a slight shock to both him and Calypso when he announced it to them one evening while the three of them were dining together.

The door to Perseus's suite opened, and his servant appeared from the darkness of the hall. When he saw Perseus sitting up in bed, he was quick to bow,

"Please excuse me, my prince, but your father had ordered for me to wake you."

"What for?" Perseus muttered, despite the fact that he had already swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

The servant looked at him quizzically, "For your wedding, my Prince."

"Well I know that much, but why so early?"

"His Majesty wishes that you were dressed and ready ahead of time so that the two of you could look over the hall one final time before arriving at Lady Calypso's home."

"But we've already looked over it," Perseus complained to himself, though he was already undressing for a bath, "Please run a bath for me."

"Yes, your Majesty." The servant bowed and left the room to carry out Perseus's order. Once he was alone again, he pushed his veranda doors open in order to circulate the hot air in his room out. Perseus cast his bed shirt aside and replaced it with a thin robe. As he walked out onto the patio, he took in the fresh morning air. Perhaps the gods were smiling upon him today, and the weather wouldn't be too hot. He sat down in a chair placed out outside and settled in, since he knew that it was going to be a while before his bath was ready. As much as he wished he could allow himself to dose, Perseus forced his eyes to stay open. He yearned to see Calypso again—he hadn't seen her since the dinner with Atlas. But their chilly goodbye was something that hadn't exactly been smoothed over, which was all the more reason to look forward to seeing her again. But Perseus was clueless as to what had made her so hostile suddenly a few evenings ago. He hoped that the celebrations planned for the remainder of the evening would make her forget her sour thoughts. Perseus held his robe closer as he waited for the wedding preparations to really begin.

* * *

Perseus stared at the person in the mirror. It was hard to believe that very person was him. He had never been one to gawk at himself in the mirror, surprisingly enough. It was one of the things that he didn't particularly care for. After many painful tailoring sessions, Poseidon had finally decided that Perseus would simply wear his formal military outfit. Apparently, from his father's point of view, he thought that a simple outfit over a finely crafted one would look immensely better.

"Tell me again why I have to wear this," Perseus regarded as he turned to his father. Poseidon puffed in his own military uniform as he rearranged the belt to it.

"It's a simple uniform, yes. But that's just it-it's simple. It draws the eye to the more…hidden details. Your two or three medals alone mean an immense amount on their own-" At this, Poseidon glanced down at his own uniform, which was laden with medals and other awards compared to his son, "The red body of the uniform represents the blood spilled on the battlefield, and the black lines running down the seams represent the power and authority."

"I suppose I shouldn't be complaining, then," Perseus grumbled, "Those other outfits were unbearable to wear."

Poseidon hiked up his belt again, "And you're telling me. This uniform doesn't fit me nearly as well as it used to. Have a drink." Poseidon shoved a glass of wine at him, and Perseus took it without question. He needed something to calm his nerves, even if it was just for a moment.

"To your future. And more importantly, the future of the kingdom," Poseidon toasted as he raised his own glass to Perseus, and he returned the favor to his father. They both swallowed their drinks down before pounding them back on the table.

"We shouldn't be drinking right now," Perseus chided to both himself and his father, though he took a second glass Poseidon had served him, "If we keep up like this, we'll be drunk by noon."

"Who cares, Perseus?" Poseidon questioned harshly over the brim of his goblet. Perseus remained silent after that, and decided that he would turn down any drinks that his father might shove in his face in the next few minutes. His plan had been working out just fine, until his father piped up a question,

"So…Do you want any advice?"

"Advice on what, father?" Percy sighed, but he already knew where this "advice" was going to end up. Poseidon threw his head back, laughing. He stopped long enough to wave his hand out in front of him dramatically and say,

"The maiden voyage."

Perseus scoffed, "I am not having this conversation with you. Now stop drinking, we need to get down to the hall, Calypso will be here soon enough, and I won't be late for my own wedding."

"Alright, alright," Poseidon smoothed over, raising his hands defensively, "I suppose we should get down there." Perseus watched his father struggle to get out of his seat, but he finally did after a good heave of strength. The two of them checked over their uniforms one more time before promptly striding out of the dressing room.

* * *

"The King, and his son, Prince Perseus!" Someone announced the two as the appeared before the large crowd of people gathered in the hall. High-ranking officials, families close to the crown, and other nobles had all gathered to witness the wedding of the successor to the current king. The said people bowed at the announcement before arising again. Perseus took his place at the bottom of the steps, whereas he would eventually climb the steps with Calypso and stand before the priest. Perseus straightened in his spot and held the grip of the sword that had been clipped to his belt with a corresponding hand. The other remained to his side. A few minutes passed, and Perseus felt his strong stance loosen.

"Shouldn't she be here by now?" Perseus hissed from the corner of his mouth, just loud enough that his father could hear.

His father responded in the same way, "Just relax. She'll be here soon enough, Perseus."

Perseus clenched his jaw in order to keep himself from fidgeting. Minutes passed, and eventually his father even began to shift side to side in his spot. The front doors of the palace swung open, and in the distance, he saw someone approaching slowly. But it wasn't Calypso. People chattered amongst each other nervously as the figure walked past. And when the figure came to the foot of the steps, he managed to kneel. Perseus regarded the man's uniform, and realized he was a palace guard. His garments were soiled, and Perseus was prepared to call upon the man on how unkempt he was before his audience, until he realized his clothing was soiled with blood. Poseidon stepped down until he was level with his son,

"Rise, and state your business," He ordered. The guard obliged, and staggered to his feet.

"Your Majesties, a protest has broken out in the city. I had been assigned to guard the Lady Calypso's carriage, but it has since been ordered back to her father's home."

"What?" Poseidon growled, "Why?"

The guard's eyes darted away, "The protest was against the marriage of the Prince and the Lady Calypso, your Majesty." Perseus looked at his father desperately.

"Well," Poseidon replied, his eyes narrowed, "I applaud you for your quick thinking, otherwise the fate of my future daughter-in-law would be grim. But those commoners need to be subdued immediately. Do I make myself clear?"

The guard nodded, "Yes, your Majesty."

"Good. Now go. I put my trust in you in order that you might overcome this uprising." The guard nodded once more in thanks, bowed, and limped away."

Poseidon turned to leave, and Perseus quickly followed after him.

"Father, please wait! What's to happen now?"

Poseidon turned to face his son, his eyes burning with rage, "Until this problem is taken care of, you are not to be married. You are not to go outside. And, you are not to visit Calypso at her home…I will have her sent here to stay at the palace for the time being." His father didn't wait for an answer, and instead, strode away in a cloud of anger. Perseus smashed his fist into the wall closest to him, ignoring the pain that shot up through his enclosed hand. How many times would his happiness be delayed? By each passing day, his father was slowing growing more and more impatient. Time was running out.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know. Another cliffy for you guys. But part three is going to wrap up next Saturday, and then the story's going to go on break for two weeks. And hopefully, during that stretch of time, I can catch up on a few chapters. It just kind of came at a bad time, considering I have to start school again this Monday. But we'll see, and we'll just have to hope that I can stay on my toes.**

**Until next Saturday,**  
**Leaded-Pegasus**


	30. XXX: Still Human

**A/N: Happy Saturday, or whatever day it is where you're at! I had forgotten how awesome weekends are during the school year, so it's definitely happy now. I hope everyone enjoys this finale of part three, so here you go.  
**

* * *

XXX

Still Human

The dark, glinted eyes of a salted fish stared up at Perseus. He held his utensils in his hands as he himself stared down at the fish. Perseus watched as his father and Calypso both eat through their fish with ease, finesse. The silence in the dining room allowed other noises to seep into the room. Perseus swiveled his head towards the outside verandas. Angered screams filled his ears, and he shook his head. The protests were still going on-it was almost as though the military hadn't even stepped in yet. His marriage to Calypso was on the line from all of these protests, didn't his father realize that. His fork and knife clattered onto the plate suddenly from his deepened thoughts. Calypso glanced over with concern, as if asking for an answer. He looked at Calypso in desperation.

"How in Gods' name do you eat this?" He questioned in an attempt to cover out his day-dreaming.

Poseidon was obviously trying not to roll his eyes as Calypso took Perseus's utensils.

"Now Calypso," He chided with a plastered smile, "I don't think that's necessary."

"Well, I'm not going to let him struggle with this all evening," She replied, cutting through the fish as Perseus sat idly by. As uncomfortable as it was for him, it was probably nothing compared to the discomfort Calypso was experiencing right now, considering the fact that she was going against the small wish of his father to leave Perseus to his own devices. Poseidon himself had obviously taken note of this, because he snatched up his wine glass before striding over to the veranda doors. Perseus watched his father stare out of them longingly. Due to the heightened violence of the protesters, they had even managed their way to the perimeter of the palace. Poseidon had now gone as far as not allowing them onto the verandas, since the protesters had taken to throwing rocks at anyone and anyone who exited the turned back to Calypso. And though he admired her strengths, he felt as though he should heed Calypso warning,

"You shouldn't go against my father's wishes, even if it's something as simple as a nasty old fish." He wrinkled his nose slightly at the sight of the slimy thing, he had never been an avid sea-food eater. Calypso's easy-going expression hardened into something much more serious at the mention of his father,

"I just think that you should have a little more freedom, since we're going to be married soon. It's a sign of being able to take on responsibilities, burdens. Among other things," As she handed him his utensils back, she picked up her own, "You need to speak your mind, Perseus. And that will get you the respect you want, not to mention deserve."

"Calypso," He sighed, once again setting his utensils aside, "It's not my place to speak my mind, and you know that. Freedom of speech belongs to one person in the kingdom, and one person only: My father. And that's the way it will always be."

"But things change, Perseus." She argued, "And you have the power to bring change, Perseus. Those people out there deserve more freedom. After being _so_ loyal to your family for _so_ long…"

"Why do you even give a damn about those people out there? They're filthy commoners, and nothing more. They are lucky to even live here the way they do." Perseus spat. Silence hung in the air as he glared at Calypso.

"I give a damn," Calypso eventually replied with a trembling voice, "Because you are not like your father, and I know it. How could you speak so negatively about your subjects as you just did, Perseus? How?"

"That," He immediately cut in, "Will be all of that topic. If my father heard the way you were speaking, future queen or no, you would be offed without hesitation."

Calypso, after another moment of intense glaring, shoved her seat away. He watched her as she marched away, swiping her eyes.

"Calypso, wait," He called, standing from his own seat, "I'm sorry!"

Perseus began to jog towards her, begging for her to stop and listen to him. She disappeared out into the darkness of the gardens, with Perseus close on her heels,

"Calypso, stop! We shouldn't be out here at this hour! It's too dangerous!" He called after her, fearing the protesters lurking about in the shadows. But she refused to cease in her running, and soon after their game of pursuit, they were in the far outskirts of the gardens. It was a barren wasteland of dried out shrubs that had once been green with leaves. Flowers that used to flourish here were wilted and brown. Perseus supposed that the gardeners thought, No one would ever venture out this far into the gardens, why tend to them? Perseus soon lost Calypso in the darkness, and he cursed himself for not bringing a torch. He looked and listened for her, but she was nowhere to be seen or heard.

"Calypso!" He panted, "Please, stop…"

Eventually, he had no choice but to stop his pursuit for the time being in order to catch his breath. Pressing his hands to his knees, he struggled for breaths. He pushed past an old shrub, once his breathing had returned to normal, and a handful of leaves crumbled down at the action. He pushed and shoved through the darkness, in hopes that he could retrieve Calypso, but to no avail. Perseus continued his search, but a sickening noise caught his heartbeats in his chest: An ear-piercing scream.

* * *

Perseus screamed Calypso's name once more before continuing his search, which had just become a desperate, panicked one. He tore through shrubs-the last thing he cared about was the cosmetics of this already-abandoned portion of the garden. The last thing he cared about were the splinters and thorns that ripped through his skin like paper. No, the only thing he cared about right now was reaching Calypso.

Another scream flooded into his ear, but this one was closer. His head snapped towards a shrub wall, and in the faintest amount of light that was left in the night sky, he could see a massive body hunched over on the other side. Perseus let out a roar of pure fury as he unsheathed his sword and bashed through the shrubbery, receiving even more cuts. He let out a grunt of pain, and nothing more as he dove onto the hunched over body. He didn't have a single idea in his mind who he was assaulting, but Perseus didn't care, he just knew that it certainly wasn't Calypso. This person was a lot larger. A man. He grunted in pain as Perseus slammed a fist into his cheek, only to return a similar, but much more powerful blow to Perseus. His head snapped back in recoil, and as he tried to raise his sword, the man knocked it away. It clattered into the bushes, far from his reach.

"You bastard!" Perseus bellowed, sending yet another punch. The man forced the two of them to roll towards an object. He wrestled Perseus against it until he had him pinned to the base. The man struck him a few times before stopping a moment. Blood spilled from Perseus's nose, and he was struggling to remain conscious.

"Why are you doing this?" Perseus questioned, blood dribbling into his mouth as he did.

"Because," The man's voice replied, "Your future rule over this kingdom must be stopped. And once you're taken care of, well, we can take care of your father next."

Perseus coughed, "I'm not like my father! He's a cruel man, and I know that. Please, don't kill me because of the actions of my father. Don't kill her, either," He glanced over at Calypso helplessly.

"The people of this city want _change_. And if it means killing the future king and queen, then this is unavoidable."

The sound of cold, cruel steel being free of its sheath sent a shiver down Perseus's spine. He uttered the only word that came to mind when he realized the man's intentions,

"No…" A sharp jab stuck Perseus in the side, and he instantly screamed out in pain. The man, whoever he was, pressed the knife slightly. Perseus's screams turned into blood-curdled cries of pain. The pressure on the hilt of the knife or sword went away-the man had let go of it. Perseus's vision struggled to remain. He blinked rapidly, and watched the man stalk towards Calypso's body.

Perseus stared down at the knife plunged into his side, and in a last resort attempt, gripped it with his trembling hands. And with a swift movement, he pulled it from his flesh, holding back a yelp from sheer agony. He quietly staggered to his feet with the small blade in hand, awaiting his moment to strike. And finally, it was. He lunged at the man, once more tackling him. Before he could hit him again, Perseus subdued him, and slashed the knife across his throat. It was silent for a moment, but the gasps of breath from the man soon followed as he slowly bled to death. And all at once, it was over.

* * *

"Calypso," He swallowed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, "Calypso…"

"Perseus," A voice whimpered by his feet. Perseus fell to his knees, and in the still-darkening garden, Calypso was bleeding out before Perseus. She put out a shaky hand, touching a face she herself couldn't see,

"Perseus…" She whispered, much quietly now, "I don't have much time."

"No," He replied, swallowing the lump in his throat, "No, you're going to be fine."

"Please," Calypso pleaded, her own voice cracking, "There's no time to fetch anyone. I want to spe-spend…my last minutes…with you." Perseus finally let a sob escape him as he drew Calypso towards him. He buried his face into her shoulder, releasing more cries.

"Perseus, I'm begging you. Help your people. Save them from your father's tyranny. They…" She coughed and heaved out a weak breath, "They have been living in fear…For too long. Promise me that you will save them."

He nodded, "I promise."

Calypso stroked her hand through his hair, "Your life is too short for you to continue on alone. Don't ever, ever think, that you loving me should prohibit you from loving another."

Perseus stopped his crying for a moment to speak, "You have made me the happiest I have ever been. No one who has ever walked the Earth has made me happier. I love you," He said, planting a kiss on Calypso's lips, "From now and all eternity."

"And I love you," She whispered, barely audible, "From now and all eternity…" And as they kissed, Calypso let out her final breath. Sobs racked Perseus's body as he shook her,

"No, no…You're all I have left, Calypso! Please!" He held her lifeless body in his hands, begging her to return to him. Perseus removed his coat, covering Calypso. He swiped his watery eyes, numb with grief. Perseus whirled around to glance at the presumably dead man's body out of paranoia. He gripped his knife wound with one hand, and scooped up the bloodied knife with the other. Perseus crawled weakly towards the still body. He had just killed someone. He probably had a family, or people who cared for him, even if he belonged to the dregs of the kingdom. Perseus had killed a handful of Dark Men during his short-lived military career, but he had never really considered them human. But this man…he was a human to the core. A cruel, murderous one, yes, but still human. Perseus tossed the knife over to the side of his body.

"Once your father's time has passed, and your time to rule comes, what do you think will happen?" The man's voice purred, followed by a weak cough, "Like father, like son, you will abandon your people and think only for yourself and your own benefits."

Perseus glanced down at the man's body, "I refuse to believe that I will ever emulate anything close to my father. And if I ever do…I suppose I do deserve to die."

"Well," The man gagged through his blood, "If you don't get that wound of yours stitched up soon, I think you will be dying sooner than you think." He chuckled a few more weak laughs, but before long, he fell silent once more.

"I need to get out of here," Perseus muttered to himself, struggling to his feet and realizing now the severity of his wound. Pushing through the thinning shrubs, he looked up the palace. Fire from outside torches lit up the outside walls of the palace, making the silhouettes of the protesters all the more wicked and malicious looking. What did he have to return to there? But if he didn't go back to the palace, where could he go? Athens came to mind, as did the question of how he could possibly escape. Perseus would need help, but Juniper was the only person he felt as though he could fully trust. She was the only person who could help him, now. He gripped his wound again, disregarding the blood trickling from it, as he crouched down in front of Calypso's body. With the little strength that remained in his body, Perseus picked her up from the ground. He carried her weightless body away, and didn't look back.

* * *

"Oh, my Gods!" Juniper gasped at the sight of Perseus holding Calypso, and held a hand up to her mouth. Perseus walked past her, inviting himself into Atlas's home.

"I need to stay here for a while," Perseus muttered.

"Of course. But please, I'm begging you to remain quiet. Lord Atlas is asleep, and if he found you and his daughter like this-" Juniper hesitated, shaking her head. She led him to the kitchens, and did her best to not look at Perseus, or the lifeless figure in his arms. Juniper pushed the door open, and regarded the wooden table set in the middle of the small room. He hesitantly set Calypso's body down onto the table. He hadn't seen the damage caused by the killer yet, but when he stared down at her, he wished he hadn't. He brought his hand up to his eyes, clasping it over them and slowly shaking his head. Perseus turned away, the image already fused into his head. There was the rustle of a sheet, and by the time he had turned around, Juniper had covered Calypso's body with a plain white tablecloth.

"Thank you," He muttered. She was about to bow to him, but he put a hand out, "Please, no more formalities."

Juniper retracted from bowing and simply nodded, "Will you at least allow me to tend to your wounds? The one on your side needs stitches."

"How do you know?" Perseus questioned bitterly, though he had already sat himself down on the edge of the counter.

"Gruev would return home with wounds like these, often times." Juniper came forward with a needle and thread. Perseus unbuttoned his shirt, pushing the fabric aside in order to give her room to work. She unraveled a length of thread and pulled it through the needle. He winced slightly from the prick of the needle going into his skin, but nothing more. They sat in silence, with Juniper working on his stitches, and Perseus staring at the sheet on the table. Juniper worked fast, and within a few minutes, his stiches were done. And as patched his wound with the strips of a towel, Perseus opened his mouth,

"Why didn't you believe me when I told you Gruev was still alive?"

"I had been told otherwise."

"What? Do you think I would lie to you about something like that?"

Juniper tied up the patch and stood, "That padding won't last for very long, so I would suggest-"

"Answer me!" He bellowed, causing Juniper to jump slightly, "Do you think that I would lie to you about something like that? I had looked for you for two months, Juniper! And for what? Nothing!" The kitchen door open suddenly,

"Who is screaming on in here?" Atlas demanded as he stepped in, clad with bedclothes. His eyes spotted Perseus immediately, only to advert over to the body concealed under the cloth. Atlas slowly registered who it was, "You killed my daughter."

Perseus began to object, "No. Please, sir, listen-"

"You killed my daughter!" He screeched, charging at Perseus with his portly body. He easily side-stepped Atlas before grabbing the collar of his robe,

"Enough!"

"You killed her!" Atlas roared, looking over at Juniper, "And you…You helped him, didn't you? I had always known that bastard Gruev was an unpatriotic inbred! And now you are, too!" Perseus grabbed him and practically dragged him out of the kitchen. He shoved him into a chair, tearing off the cord to his robe. Before Atlas could leap out of his seat and try to strangle Perseus, he forced him back down into the chair and bound his hands together. Perseus struck him across the face,

"Keep your mouth shut and listen to me!" He snarled, "I didn't kill Calypso. Someone else did."

"_You_ killed her!" He insisted, and stared down at the wound on his side, "But it looks like she put up a good fight against you, you bastard!" In a last ditch effort to keep him quiet, he planted a kick down on the chair, sending it backwards. Atlas fell with it before tumbling out onto the floor. Perseus turned, and found Juniper standing a few feet behind him, staring in shock. Perseus sighed out of regret of what he had just down, and walked over to Calypso. He turned his head towards Atlas, who was writhing around on the floor to find some way to get free.

"Tell her the truth, Atlas. Gruev really isn't dead, is he?"

"I'm not telling you anything," Atlas muttered, though with a tone of uneasiness.

"Why?" Perseus retorted, "It's not as though you're going to be getting anywhere anytime soon."

Atlas chuckled after a moment, "Well played, boy. Well played. Well, Calypso, as much as it pains me to say this-Gruev isn't actually dead. Even though we pursued him as far as we could go, he evaded our pursuits. He risked his life to escape, and I feared for my own. Poseidon would kill me had I told him that Gruev had gone over the mountains. As far as your father knows, Perseus, Gruev's body is rotting on the mountainside. But you obviously know that's not true, don't you, Perseus?"

"I met him on the other side of the mountains. He's not dead. Anything but, in fact." Perseus answered, turning to Calypso. Her face was lit up by shock, as she had obviously realized that Atlas's and Perseus's stories matched up, "And now, I'm going back. I don't belong here, so you can tell my father that."

Atlas roared out, seething with anger, "Traitor! I've known all along that this would happen. Your blood is dirtied by an Athenian-no wonder why you're returning!"

"An Athenian?" Perseus's eyebrows knitted together, "What are you talking about?"

"You've never known your mother, have you? Doesn't that explain it?" Perseus scowled as Atlas began to chuckle maliciously. Perseus quickly struck him across the face with his fist, and his gloating stopped as his head drooped. All was silent for a moment until Perseus hurriedly snatched up a cloak from a suit of armor.

"This is your last chance, Juniper," Perseus began as he threw the hood of his cloak over his head, "Decide now, or I'm leaving without you."

"I already have," Juniper replied with a tone of finality, "I'm sorry, but I simply can't bring myself to believe that he's still somehow alive." Perseus sighed, the failure slowly registering.

"Very well, then. If you will not come with me, then I must be on my way before sun-rise."

"Farewell, Perseus."

"Goodbye, Juniper." Perseus took one final glance before turning back towards the door.

"Wait!" Juniper called, prompting him to freeze in place, "I-I'll...I'll go with you."

In the shadows, what he had left for a smirk grew on his face before he turned once more to fully face her,

"We need to find a way out of the city without revealing our identities. It's likely that I could get past, but when it comes to you, it's highly unlikely. And still, even if you did manage to get past, we wouldn't get far without raising suspicion." Juniper glanced out the front window of the house,

"What if we wore disguises? Or posed as someone else?"

"Perhaps, but even that wouldn't get us past the gates. Unless…"

Juniper glanced at him in question as she awaited an answer.

"Those soldiers stationed in the caves have to get their supplies somehow." He commented vaguely as a plan began to form in his head.

* * *

"Halt!" A guard barked. Perseus yanked the reigns in his hand, beckoning the horses in front of him to stop. Two guards trailed behind the other warily, gripping the spears in their hands, "What business do you have?"

"Supplies for the cause," Perseus replied gruffly. The guard glanced over behind Perseus, where a canopied wagon was attached. He shrugged as he grumbled at Perseus,

"Ah, go ahead," The guard nodded over his shoulder, "Open the gates!"

A curt second passed before the front gates slowly creaked open, as they had months ago for him. Only this time, he was leaving, and leaving forever. Perseus gripped the reigns once more, and shook them to get the pair of horses to move. The wheels of the cart began to roll, and they slowly began to increase in speed until they were speeding away from the city. Once Perseus had made some distance between them and the sights of the guards, he stopped the horses once more. Leaning back in his seat, he threw the canopy back that had been covering the cart.

"It's safe to come out now, Juniper." He announced. Juniper crawled out of the back of the cart before crawling over to a spot beside him. Perseus was ready to take the reins again, but nausea rushed over him suddenly. He gripped his wound, and found it moist with blood,

"My dressings," He gasped, "They're already soaking through."

Juniper hesitated before yanking the reins from his hands, "Put pressure on it, I'll get us to the mountains." Spots danced in his eyes, and his breathing became weak and uneven once more as they continued to drive on.

"Why don't you tell me about the city, Perseus?" She proposed, "What's it like?"

He glanced away stubbornly, refusing to talk. The agonizing image of Calypso lying dead on the table returned to mind again. Perseus yearned for her to be alive again, so they could escape together over the mountains and be free from their fathers.

Within minutes, they were standing in front of the base of the mountains. Juniper helped a weakened Perseus down from the cart, and unhooked the horses. They galloped away, free from carrying the heavy cart. Perseus took a few steps before collapsing in the sand,

"I can't do it," He muttered, "I'm too weak."

Juniper stared up at the mountains before crouching down and wrapping him up tighter in his cloak, "I'm going over to the other side to get help. Is there anyone you know that can help?"

Perseus thought for a moment before replying, "There's a fabric shop in the outskirts of the city. The owner's name is Thalia. Find her, she can help."

"Very well," Juniper replied, "Try to stay awake Perseus. Please. You're Gruev's best friend-he needs you, too." Perseus nodded once,

"Good luck, Juniper."

She set off without a word and began to climb. Rocks tumbled down with each step she took, and Perseus couldn't bear to watch. One false step, and she could fall. It seemed like an eternity before the sound of her climbing slowly faded away, and he was alone once more. He blinked rapidly in an attempt to keep his eyes open. It was likely if his eyes closed for too long, he would never open them again. But the weight on his eyelids quickly began to get heavier, and before long, his eyes slowly shut, and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffhanger! Will Perseus manage to get through the night until Juniper returns? And will he manage to truly leave the control of his father, or this only temporary? The story will come back in two week's time on September 7th!**

**Until then,  
Leaded-Pegasus**


	31. XXXI: A Forced Decision

**A/N: Well, it's part four...*eye twitch.* It's so hard to believe that these are the two final parts of the story, and then it will be over. But we'll make the most of it, right? Anyway, enjoy the chapter.  
**

* * *

XXXI

A Forced Decision

The light touch of a hand on his shoulder roused Perseus out of unconsciousness with a sharp breath. As his eyes slowly came into focus, Perseus found himself blinking rapidly at the sight of the person leaning down in front of him,

"Calypso?" He questioned breathlessly. A grin slowly etched onto her ghostly pale face, before her image slowly faded away with the wind blowing through the desert. Perseus sighed after a moment, as the fate of his fiancée once again returned to his memory. As he sat in the sand, slowly bleeding to death, the guilt ate into him, bit by bit. The loss of Calypso had taken a part of him that couldn't be replaced, only thinly patched. A large part of him wanted to fade away, bringing his very existence with him. That way, he wouldn't hurt the few people that he had crossed paths with in his life that genuinely cared. And then, he could be with Calypso once more. It was a selfish hope, the fact that he wanted to die. Perseus knew that there was an entire body of people who would be honored to be in his shoes, and carry the burdens that he had to bear. The very people who were attempting to rise against his father had already stated that much.

Perseus let out a weak cough as he gripped his bleeding wound and stumbled over to the cart a few feet away from him. He rummaged through, ignoring the blood he was beginning to streak over everything he touched. Praying that there would be some sort of medical supplies, he continued to dig, until he came across a small case of bandages. With shaking hands, Perseus peeled off his bloodied shirt and prodded the tender area where his wound was. Perseus bit back a curse as he reached for a roll of the fabric and began to unravel the soiled ones wrapped around his body. He began to hurry this process as the pressure from the tied bandages released, and allowed the blood to flow more freely from the crevices of his stitches. Unraveling the bandages to a reasonable length, he in turn began to wrap them around his body so they matched up with the gash. And once it was finally covered again, the gripped the cart in order to steady himself. With luck, the bandages would hold until Juniper and Thalia returned for him. He slowly eased himself to the ground, setting his back against the cart. And for a second time, his eyelids shut, and he slowly drifted away.

* * *

"Make sure that rope is secure."

"It is. But what do you really plan to do with him in this?"

"We're going to drag him back up with us." Perseus jumped slightly at the word drag, and opened his eyes.

Juniper gasped, "Perseus! You're awake!" He scanned around for her face, but to no avail. Eventually, she came into sight, and began to check his wounds. His muddled brain could hardly process her swift movements as she began to take his hands into his and place them onto the wound.

"What's going on?" He croaked, glancing down at himself. Perseus found himself laying on a makeshift gurney made of an elongated piece of plywood. And when he tried to lift his feet in order to get off it, he found his feet had been tied down.

"You need to lay down," A second voice ordered, and a firm hand that gripped his shoulder brought the rest of his body down. His view quickly changed again, and he found himself staring up at the pale blue sky. He had obviously been sleeping a while, now that it was early morning. Another face glared at him from their standing point,

"Thalia?" He questioned.

She smirked, "It took you long enough to get back."

"I'm sorry," He began, "I didn't know how long I was going to be there, and I-"

"It's all right," Thalia soothed, glancing away, "Your friend already told me what happened. I'm sorry. Truly I am." His throat knotted at the instantaneous thought of Calypso, but pushed his thoughts aside before they could get the best of him. Now was not the time for mourning. Calypso and Thalia would need his cooperation and full attention if they wanted to get him over.

"Were you followed, Thalia?" Her eyes darted away from him a second time, as she hesitated with an answer for him. But after just a moment too long of waiting, suspicion began to rise in Perseus, "Well?"

"No," She answered, "We weren't followed. We got over just fine."

"Well," He replied with uncertainty, "That's some good news."

Thalia reached over somewhere near the left side of his head, and she regarded a length of rope that she was now holding in her hands. She began to tie him down to the board,

"I don't know whether or not this is going to work," Thalia muttered, "But we'll just have to hope that it does." Juniper continued to tie him down with ropes, until he was secured onto the board.

Perseus fidgeted slightly under the constraints of the ropes, "If you're planning to drag me there, I refuse to believe that it will work."

"As glad I am that you have your faith in me, we need to get moving towards one of those trails up there before it's too late. We can't be dragging you around Athens in broad daylight."

"What would you have me do to help you?" He asked, ignoring her sarcasm.

Thalia thought a moment before she came up with a reply, "You're tied down, you won't provide much use to us. Just stay quiet, and we'll get you over the mountains."

* * *

Rocks grinding against the underside of the board made the trip all the more unpleasant. Perseus gritted his teeth at the sound and sensation they made.

"Gods," He cursed.

"Don't worry, Perseus," Juniper chided, "We'll be there soon enough."

He shook his head, "Ignore me. I'll be all right."

Perseus watched her stare at the horizon, which from her point of view, was behind his head.

"You haven't seen him yet, have you?"

"No," Juniper muttered hesitantly, "But once I've seen through that you're put in good hands, he's the first person I'm going to." His eyes dipped towards the ground as he watched a trail of dirt drift past. He appreciated Juniper's concern for him, especially in his state of mind. Perseus was sure he would have more than likely died at Calypso's side if it hadn't been for Juniper's sleight of hand. She hardly knew him, but she looked past his former royal image and helped him from the kindness of her heart. And as far as he was concerned, nothing he could do, even reunite her with Gruev, could repay that. He owed her his life.

"We made it," Thalia huffed from behind him. Perseus craned his neck in order to see behind him. The golden tops of the city glittered under the bright sunlight, as did the dark, blue ocean. It was definitely a sight for sore eyes, "Think you can make it downhill?"

Perseus shrugged under the confines of the ropes, "It wouldn't hurt to try."

Thalia crouched down beside him, wielding a knife. She cut through, freeing him from the uncomfortable bindings. She put a hand out, and he took it with a nod as she pulled him up to his weakened feet.

* * *

When they finally made it into the city, Perseus was ready to let himself relax, but as a group of soldiers approached them, his heart dropped.

"We retrieved him as you ordered." Thalia said grudgingly. Pure rage flared in Perseus as he glanced at Thalia, but she refused to look at him. And when he looked at Juniper, she did the same thing. She shook her head,

"I'm sorry, Perseus."

A man from the group of soldiers came forward.

"By order of Queen Athena, we are to have you arrested and taken into the custody of the city."

Perseus took a step back, "I will not go with you."

The soldier narrowed his eyes as he took another step towards Perseus. In turn, he too took another step, only in the other direction. He rushed towards Perseus with out-stretched hands, but he was quick to shove them away. This continued on for a few more moments, but Perseus soon felt himself losing control. And in a final resort, he struck the soldier across the face, causing him to stagger back. Suddenly, the rest of the soldiers swarmed him, kicking him rapidly.

"Stop!" Juniper cried out.

"Gods damn it, what are you doing?" Thalia shouted. The two of them continued to pry the soldiers off of him, but before they could, Perseus felt a swift kick to his head, and his vision faded out.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that the chapter was a little short. But it will pick up in number count soon enough, so don't worry. These past two weeks have just been tough for me. My uncle had suffered from a heart attack, and they had to resuscitate him a few times. My mom had to drive up there, because she honestly thought that he wouldn't make it. Having her away from home has been difficult, and I just wished I could have gone with her. My uncle, thank goodness, is out of the hospital, and my mom is coming back Tuesday. So hopefully, my life will go back to normal a bit. No dramatics intended here, I just wanted to inform you guys what was going on.  
**  
**Until next week,**  
**Leaded-Pegasus**


	32. XXXII: Bittersweet

**A/N: It's Saturday once more! But aside from the new chapter (which I hope you'll enjoy), are any of you guys Korra fans? Did you watch the premiere yesterday? I was really looking forward to seeing the twins, Kya, etc. But I think they really delivered, and I can't wait to see what else they've got in store.  
**

* * *

XXXII

Bittersweet

Perseus's eyes slowly opened and closed, and in his bruised vision, he could see the white marble floors of the palace. They brushed against his weakened knees, and he could tell he was being dragged by a pair of people, presumably those soldiers that arrested him. But before he could truly figure out who they were, his vision blacked out again...

When he awoke a second time, he slowly craned his raw eyelids open. Sunlight from outside almost seemed to make the white pillars, floor, and curtains glow all around him. Perseus kicked the sheets draped over his body away from him, and squinted through his mostly-closed eyes for another human in the room besides him. But with no such luck, there was no one to be found. Perseus stumbled over to the mirror and stared at the battered figure looking back at him. His eyes were a light shade of purple, as a result from the multiple kicks he had received. Perseus's eyes fell to the white bandages bound tightly above his pelvis area, where his wound was. His hand ghosted across the scratchy material. Someone had changed his bandages out, which meant…

The door to the room squeaked open, and Perseus's head swiveled in its direction. A pair of guards stepped in, and Perseus noted the intricacy of their uniforms. They were palace guards, which meant he was in the confines of Athena's watch.

"You are to come with us." One of them ordered. Perseus decided that there was no point in resisting, and began to button up his shirt. A large gash where he had been stabbed left with it a massive tear and a stain of blood, but it was all he had to wear.

A guard came forward with a pair of cuffs, "You are also required to be put in these."

Perseus raised his arms mid-way, and the guard fastened them onto his wrists. Leading him with the chains, he guided him towards the door. With the other man behind him, Perseus was escorted down a few halls, until they came before a set of double doors. He immediately recognized them as the doors that led to Athena's throne room.

The doors slowly revolved open, and Perseus prepared himself for whatever Athena was going to say to him. Whatever it was probably wouldn't be pleasant to hear. But he kept his head down, as he couldn't bear looking at Athena in the eye. He didn't bring his head up, even after he had risen from a weak bow.

"Leave us._ Now_." Athena ordered from her throne a few feet in front of him. The guards quickly left, and silence hung in the air, "Look at me, Perseus."

He slowly looked up, and nearly flinched at the look on the Queen's face. It was full of anger, disappointment. She gripped the rests of her seat as she glared at Perseus, stony-faced.

"Explain yourself." She demanded.

Perseus opened his mouth slowly, "My best friend was slowly losing his mind-did you really expect me to accept that? I had to bring Juniper back for him."

"Well it certainly took you a while to find her," Athena retorted, barely keeping her anger under tap, "I sense there's something you're not telling me."

He sighed, "I was betrothed."

A look of surprise etched on her face slightly, "Really? And where is she?"

"She's dead," He replied simply, "Murdered."

Athena's stern look had almost completely vanished by now, "I…I'm very sorry to hear that. The death of someone close to you is painful, to say the very least. I'd also like to apologize how your apprehension was handled. While I had authorized that force could be used, I didn't expect that they would take it to that extent. You see, we've recently expanded security-" The doors behind Perseus opened, causing Athena to fall silent. Perseus turned, and watched as a figure came into sight. He was a tall, massive figure, clad in heavy military armor.

"Please pardon my rude interruption, my Queen." He apologized, walking past Perseus and ignoring him completely. He kneeled for a few brief moments before rising again.

"Ah, Perseus. I'd like to introduce you to my current second in command, Chiron."

He turned to face Perseus, and extended his hand out. Perseus returned the favor, and the two of them exchanged in a firm handshake.

"Apologies for earlier," Chiron muttered gruffly, "My men have been on edge more recently, and they slowly got out of hand during the apprehension."

Perseus held back a scoff, "If they're your men, I would hope that you would have more control over them the next time you have to arrest someone. And next time, perhaps you won't exploit the relations between the arrestee and his allies for your own benefit."

Chiron narrowed his eyes to the extent that they were practically slits, as though he was prepared to retort with a sharp-witted reply. But he seemed to remember that they were in the presence of Athena, and merely nodded,

"In the future, I will bear that piece of advice in mind."

Athena continued, ceasing their brief conversation, "As I was saying, we've recently expanded our security…" She locked eyes with Chiron, and cut herself off a second time, "But on to the more important ordeal, one that I've gone through with you in the past. Under normal circumstances, I would ultimately send you back over the mountains. But, of course, these aren't normal circumstances. Not only would sending you back over the mountains be the ultimate punishment, but it's for crimes committed within Athens. As far as your friends have told me, you returned to the city with good intentions."

"For the time being, I will continue to allow you to stay in the confines of the city. However, you will have to be kept under lock-and-key. On palace grounds, at least, but it will be until further notice. This will also be measured out for your friends as well."

"Of course," Perseus replied with a curt nod.

"But I suppose you should be allowed to see them for a moment," Athena regarded Chiron with steely grey eyes, "Chiron, please take Perseus to the cells so that he may see Thalia and Juniper. Afterwards, please escort them to their rooms. I don't want them confined to cells."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Chiron replied with a low bow. Perseus emulated him, and also bowed. And when the two men both returned to their normal stances, Chiron motioned for Perseus to follow him. Before he followed him, Perseus glanced at Athena,

"Thank you."

She too stared at him, and before long, nodded sharply. Perseus trailed behind Chiron, and they left the throne room through a set of doors.

* * *

"I have to give you credit, you've got to have some thick nerves daring to come back here, much less escaping." Chiron stated as he followed closely behind Perseus down a dark stairwell. When Perseus didn't reply, he merely shrugged, "I can't say I blame you, though. From what I've heard about that kingdom, it's hell on Earth."

"I have my reasons for leaving and coming back. Aside from the whole ordeal with my friend."

"Oh?" Chiron hummed, "What are they, then?"

Perseus was ready to answer him, but he hesitated at the opening of his mouth. He didn't feel as though he could trust Chiron. Not now, anyway. After what Perseus had just insulted him with earlier, he had a hunch that he should withhold any information from Chiron for the time being. He wasn't sure why Chiron wanted to know, and what he would do with the answers afterwards. And Perseus didn't exactly want to find out, either.

He shook his head, "I don't mean any offense when I say this, but I would rather not tell you."

Chiron scoffed, "You've already offended me today." They finally got to the end of the stairwell, and were in a darkened corridor with rows of bars on either side. Perseus walked past them in search for Thalia and Juniper. Finally, a pair of faces could be seen in the dimly lit cells, and relief washed over him. He rushed towards the bars, and Chiron took a few grudging steps backwards in order to give them all some privacy.

Thalia and Juniper both came to the bars, but hesitantly.

"We were afraid that you would be angry with us," Thalia muttered, refusing to make eye contact with Perseus.

He shook his head, "I'm not. It's all over now, and there's no point in dwelling over it."

She raised her head until her eyes were level with his, and the intense fire that typically burned in them ignited once more. Thalia smirked defiantly,

"Well then, when are we going to get out of this cell?"

"Right now. Though unfortunately, you're only getting moved to proper rooms for now. Athena still has us under palace arrest." Perseus glanced at Juniper, who hadn't said a word yet, "I know you want to see Gruev, and you will in good time. I swear on it." She bit her lip, and bobbed her head once, in understanding. Chiron unlocked the cell Juniper and Thalia had been dwelling in, and allowed them to take a brief stretch before he put them both in cuffs.

* * *

Chiron opened the door to Perseus's room, which he had already familiarized himself with when he had woken up. Perseus thought that he was finally alone again, until he turned around and found Chiron still standing in his place by the doorway.

"Is there something you need?" Perseus questioned, barely covering up his annoyance.

Chiron narrowed his eyes again, "I'd like to be forthright with you, boy. I know the type of man your father is. Not just from the words of the Queen, but firsthand."

"Really?" Perseus replied blankly, "How so?"

"Why should I tell you?" Chiron barked, "Your vague reasons, so you say, for coming back are suspicious. But believe me, whatever it is you're hiding, I'm going to find out what it is." And before Perseus could say another word, the door slammed shut, followed by the click of a locked door.

* * *

**A/N: The chapters are still kind of short, but once I have sort of figured out how I want the chapters set up, they'll get longer hopefully.**

Until next Saturday,

**Leaded-Pegasus**


End file.
